


The Lies We Tell

by LadyGhoost



Series: To us, the world is different [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hiding, Hurt, Killing, Lies, Love, M/M, Plans, Running, Sex, Taking Over the World, Umbrella, Virus, Zombies, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 88,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGhoost/pseuds/LadyGhoost
Summary: Cara needed a new start, a new life, and she ends up in Raccoon City. She has a perfect life, but she is bored, and decided to join S.T.A.R.S for fun, thinking it will be nothing else. Soon she realizes that it's going to be more then fun, not only does she need to fight monsters she didn't knew existed, she also has to deal with Wesker. And with him in her life, everything changes.





	1. The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi, Ghost here. Here is another story in the story about Cara. But just as the others, you can read this without reading the others. This time Cara is in the universe of Resident Evil! Which is one of my favorite series! I will follow the games in some ways, more in the beginning as we start before the mansion accident. As the story progress, I will leave the game a bit more, to fit the story better, but not entirely. 
> 
> English isn't my first language, so I am sorry for misspelling and grammatical misstakes. And this is my fourth longer story in english, and I am still getting used to write in English.
> 
> This story are after the mystic messenger story, but before the Loki story, that's all you need to know now.
> 
> And I will warn you that the characters will be ooc, in some aspects. It will also be a few yaoi couples in this one, which means boy/boy. They aren't the focus, but they will be in it.
> 
> So Halt is from the story Rangers Apprentice, and that story takes place right before this one. I haven't finished that story, so you don't need to search for it. All you need to know are that Halt is dead, and Cara moved on.
> 
> Seven is from mystic messenger, and as it is in this story, it was a long time since Cara was there. And well Seven thought her hacking, and to like cars, that's all you need to know. 
> 
> You will get more information about what has happened to Cara as the story progress. 
> 
> Can also tell you that, me myself, are no car expert, or even like cars. I just googled nice cars, liked the McLaren P1, because it had a nice blue colour. And yeah I know it didn't launched until 2013, but Cara has magic powers and got the car anyway. Haha but yeah, if there is anything wrong with the car facts, I am sorry. I googled, but I didn't read to many articles about it.
> 
> The statistic facts are from Criminal Minds. Dr Reid says it in the episode "What fresh hell", and yeah Cara has been in that world between Mystic Messenger and Rangers Apprentice, that's more or less all you need to know.
> 
> Besides that, I don't think I have anything else to say, not more then that I will update as often as I can. But I can't promise how often. It may look different from week to week.
> 
> I hope you will like this story, if you do, let me know!
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Cara looked down at the papers, and smiled a small smile. She knew she joined for the whole wrong reasons, that wasn't even a question, but she was bored, and sad. All she wanted now was to forget, and start over, again.

It was just a coincidence that she ended up here, in this world, this city. She had wanted a different world from her last world, or rather from every other world. She had been in the future, in the normal age, the medieval age, and what people in the "normal" world, called fantasy worlds. But she needed something new. So when she was ready to leave she had left to a "normal" world. She had wanted to have somewhat a normal life. And ad first she had loved it. Everything had been different, and sure if she was honest it took a while to get used to earlier technology, she hadn't lived in the 90ths in a long time. But that as everything else, was something she got used to. But after a year, more or less doing nothing, she was bored.

So here she stood with the papers, showing her assignment with S.T.A.R.S. She had lived in Raccoon City for a year, she had heard of them, and first she hadn't been to interested. But she guessed all the years with fighting, running and excitement, mostly, made her bored with a normal life. And she hadn't been working with the normal police in a long time, lately she had only been a solider, so it was also something new. She had also thought that it could be a bit fun, being a police for fun, not fighting for your life in the same way. She also had magic if something would happen, something she was alone with for ones. But Cara preferred if she didn't need to use it. She had found a way to hid her magic from the ones looking for her. So if she didn't use it, she should be safe awhile longer, and she needed that. She was doing better, but she was still mourning. And even if she wanted to do something for fun, for ones, didn't mean she wasn't careful, she could still not be found.

Cara glanced one last time at the mirror, her hair was in a perfect braid, her clothes were perfect, so all she needed to do now was going to the office, get her key card, credential, her uniform, and meet her colleagues. She grabbed her apartment keys and left for her car.

* * *

The drive through the city and to the police office didn't take long, the city wasn't too big after all. She parked her car and looked at her papers once more, she mercenary, she had been all around the world, her specialty was wildlife, with tracking, hunting, stealth and knowledge on how to survive in the wild. She was thirty-five, from Great Brittan, she still had the accent, so there was no idea to hide that fact. Both parents dead, no relative. She had kept it simple, and to things she could explain. Cara had no problem with faking her background story. She had used the hacking skills Seven had thought her years ago, and since this worlds computers weren't as great as the modern worlds, it had been no problem. So with a smile she left the car and headed into the station.

Cara walked over to the receptionist in the middle of the room.  
"Can I help you?" the woman asked, kind of bored.  
"Miss Riddle, I start working here today, and I got information to talk to you about my key cards, and uniform" Cara said, not seeing any point in being polite to a woman who was already bored of her. The woman started looking through the desk, sighing as she did.  
"Here is the key card and your credential" she handed them over to her. "Your uniform is placed in your locker room. Here is the key to your locker. Follow the signs"  
Cara didn't say anything to her as she left the room, following the signs.

* * *

Cara founded the locker room after some searching, and entered. It was empty, but maybe it wasn't all too surprising since she was early. She still had thirty minutes, until her meeting with Captain Wesker and the others. She founded the locker with her name on it, and opened it, to find her uniform inside. She looked at the black uniform, they had told her that she could choose her own colours, and she had always preferred black, so she went with it this time too.

When she had changed to uniform, she locked in the mirror again, the hair was still perfect, but after all this years, she knew how to make a braid that would last in battle. Something she had to, since she learned the hard way, how hard it was to fight with hair in your face. Cara glanced at the clock on her left arm, she still had twenty minutes, enough time to find the way to Wesker's office.

* * *

Finding her way to S.T.A.R.S. office and Wesker's room was easier than finding her way to the locker room. But her guess was because other people then the workers may need to find their way to the office. She entered and founded a bunch of empty desks, she guessed belonged to her colleagues, who hadn't started yet. She knew that there were two teams, Alpha and Bravo, she would join Alpha, that's was why she was on her way to Wesker's office, not Marini's, who she guessed was still with his team. The two teams were on duty for twenty-four hours, before they switched with each other. So she and the rest of the team would release Bravo from their duty. When she come to Wesker's room she stopped and looked at her watch, she was ten minutes early, so she was about to sit down when she heard a voice from inside the office.

"You may enter"

Cara opened the door, and stepped inside the well-organized office, to meet her captain. Wesker was sitting behind his desk, reading a file, already deep into work. When she closed the door he looked up at her, wearing sunglasses. Something she had already founded strange the first time she met him, but she didn't question it, since there was no point in doing it.  
"You are early" he pointed out, and Cara got the feeling he was testing her, she wasn't sure how, but in some way, and that made her smile, things like that wasn't boring. But at this point everything was an excitement.  
"Would you rather have preferred if I was late, sir?" she said as she sat down, and he looked at her.  
"That I think you know the answer to, miss Riddle"  
"Then I think there is no point in telling me I am early, sir" Cara said and then nodded towards the file. "But I do apologise if I interrupted your work, I could have waited until you were done"  
"You were already here, there is no point in keep you waiting" Wesker only answered.  
"If you say so, ever leader does it the way they prefer" she said.  
"Guess that is something you would know, since I guess you have had a few"  
"Yes a few" Cara said with a smile, shortly thinking about the people she had followed in different ways.

"Will that be a problem?" Wesker asked and she looked at him "You having had different captains before, I don't want someone else methods get in my way. I prefer when things are done my way"  
"I can imagine that you do sir" Cara answered "But if this was a concern of yours, you may have them a bit late, since I am sitting here, already a part of the team. But if it makes you at ease, I can tell you that it won't be a problem. Following many different leader don't only teach you different technics and such, it also teach you to listen to different people"  
"Glad to hear that" Wesker said and glanced at the watch. "The rest of the team should be here any minute, if they are on time."

Cara could her a hint of irritation in Wesker's voice, but he was good at hiding it. She, herself glanced at the watch, wondering if the others would be in time. She wasn't sure if it was common that they weren't of if Wesker only tried to scare her, so she wouldn't be late. That thought almost made her laugh, if he wanted to scare her, he needed to do worse than that. She didn't plan on being late to work, but the thought of her boss being angry if she was, well it didn't frighten her. But she glanced at the clock again, and almost as if the others had been standing outside, waiting for it to turn six, they walked in as soon as it did.  
"Let's introduce you" Wesker said and stood up, and so did she.

* * *

"Good morning team" Wesker said when he got out of his office.  
"Good morning captain" they answered.  
"Always here before us, makes me wonder if you have gone home at all?" a man in Wesker's age, said with a laugh.  
"You need to take better care of yourself, captain" a woman said.  
"Yeah, you are always on our asses, take care of yourself once in a while" the first man said again.  
"I am capable of taking care of myself Christopher" Wesker said, ending the conversation, but Cara could tell how much the team cared about their captain.

"So are you going to introduce us?" the first man asked and looked at her.  
"I would have, if you hadn't talked about my health instead" Wesker said and made room for her next to him. Cara took a step forward, smiling. "This is our newest member, Cara Riddle, a former mercenary, she is an expert in wildlife…"  
"Wildlife? So if we hunt a bear, you are going to track it down, or what?" a man said in a yellow vest.  
"After it eats you, I may do that" Cara answered, which made the others laugh, and she smiled.  
"As I was saying!" Wesker interrupted them and Cara looked at the man, feeling that she wasn't much for jokes, at least not when he was talking. "She is an expert in wildlife, which means she can track down a bear, if we should need to. I am sure you will experience her skills soon enough"  
"Can we try her out today?" the man with the bandana asked.  
"We aren't here to play games, Joseph! What you do on your breaks I can't decide" Wesker said and Cara almost expected him to add a,  _yet_. "Barry, I want you to take her to get her weapons. Christopher, I am still waiting for your report. Joseph and Brad, for your  _fun_ , comments you have earned yourself some running exercise. And Jill, I want you to bring me a report from tonight's police radio"  
"Yes, sir!" they all answered as Wesker nodded and left for his office.

* * *

"Welcome to S.T.A.R.S" the older man said. "I am Barry"  
"Nice to meet you Barry. I am Cara, if you missed that" she said with a smile, and the other man chuckled.  
"Hi, I am Jill, and I must say I am glad to see another woman join us. Bravo has Rebecca on their team, but we don't work much together. And trust me, it can be a bit of a challenge, working with this oafs" Jill said, and Cara heard the warmth in her words.  
"Hey, we are nice guys! Don't let her think otherwise. Christopher, but I prefer Chris, only captain uses my whole name" Chris said.  
"Well it seems like you are late with your report, so I think I will take Jill's word for now" Cara said, making Jill laugh at Chris.  
"The two bitter ones over there are Joseph, in the bandana, and the other one is Brad" Barry whispered to her.  
"It's nice to meet you" Cara called out to the other two who just waved a bit awkward before they left to go for their run.  
"Well come on kid, let's get you some weapon" Barry said and Cara raised an eyebrow.  
"I am not much younger then you" she said, which was a lie, but she couldn't tell him that.  
"Then you are still a kid"

* * *

Barry walked with her to the shop, which was almost next to the station.  
"Hello Barry" the man said as soon as they entered.  
"Hello Robert" Barry answered and Cara got the feeling they knew each other.  
"So you have a newbie with you" Robert said with a laugh.  
"I do, but she may be new to the uniform, she was a mercenary, so don't joke to much" Barry said.  
"Well nice to meet you ma'am"  
"Cara is fine" she answered and the man nodded.  
"So any type of weapon you prefer?" he asked.  
"Bow, but that will not be to effective here" she said with a smile and the other two laughed.  
"Maybe Brad was right, maybe you will hunt down bears" Berry said.  
"Well if I want a challenge I will do it with a bow, and also in a risk of dying"  
"Smart move. So what weapon will you use?" Robert asked.  
"I would prefer a magnum" she answered.  
"Not a bad choice, or what do you say Barry?" Robert said and Barry showed Cara his magnum, and she smiled. "And what knife?"  
"I have my own knifes, and I prefer to use them" Cara said.  
"From previous works?" Barry asked and Cara nodded.  
"Something like that. Got it from someone I loved, and it have saved me a few times already" she admitted and Barry nodded.  
"I will get your gun" Robert said.

"So if you don't mind me asking, why did you stop being a mercenary?" Barry asked and Cara looked at him.  
"I was tired of seeing people die. I wanted to try something else. I wanted to have a better chance of surviving. I didn't have a good enough reason to fight in a war anymore. Pick your choice" Cara said with a smile.  
"Would say that they are all valid reasons to quit" Barry answered her. "Never think I could do it, being a mercenary. Mostly because I have a family, and I want to be close to them"  
"It's not for everyone" Cara said "But just because you fight in a war, doesn't mean love need to be faraway"  
"Is that so?"  
"But death is never faraway either." Cara said and Barry nodded, in what seemed to be in some sort of understanding.

"Do you want something special on your gun?" Robert called from another room.  
"Would love if it had a silencer, besides that I am fine with whatever you do" Cara said and Barry looked at her. "Force of habit. You don't want to make more noise than is needed"  
"What role did you have in the army?" Barry asked.  
"Are we sharing war stories now?" Cara said with a laugh. "And it often changed. But I personally prefer to be a ranger. Track ahead of the army, act in stealth, and when the battle starts, fight from a distance. Often with a bow if you can"  
"I have a hard time see an modern army use a bow"  
"They come in handy in the jungle, better then guns" Cara just said as Robert walked out again.

"Here you go" Robert said and handed over the silvery weapon, with a black handle. "You are aware that it only holds eight bullets? I need to inform you of that"  
"You only need one bullet if you hit the target" Cara said with a smile and put it in the holster on her right leg. "Thank you very much, Robert"  
"A pleasure to make business with you" Robert said "See you at Thursday, Barry?"  
"You do" Barry answered as they left the shop.

"Do you need to get your knifes?"  
"If we have time, if not, well then I can manage one day without them. Have done that before" Cara said with a smile and Barry locked at his watch.  
"We should have time to grab them. So how do we get to your place?"  
"I drove, so that seems the easiest way to get there" Cara said and started walking towards the parking lot.  
"So which car is yours?" Barry said and looked over the parked cars. Cara walked towards a blue sport car.  
"This one, it's my baby" Cara said, for a second reflecting over that she called the car her baby, something she got from Seven.  
"Wow" Barry said, left speechless, and Cara laughed.  
"Well it's lucky that she is fast, because if you keep staring at her much longer, we are not going to get back today" she said and Barry started moving, and Cara opened the door for him. Since the doors opened upwards instead of to the side, it was always easier to show people the first time.  
"Maybe I should consider being a mercenary, if this is what you can afford" Barry said as he sat down, and Cara started the car.  
"Well you get payed to risk your life, people wouldn't do it if you didn't get payed enough" she answered as they drove towards her apartment.

* * *

They were back at the station in twenty minutes, and Cara felt a bit better then she had the knifes Halt gave her, on her side. She had placed both knives on her left side, a bit towards the back.  
"Jill would love to see your car" Barry said and Cara looked at him as they walked into the office. "She loves cars"  
"I do!" Jill said with a smile, as she looked up from her desk. "What kind of car do you have?"  
"It's a McLaren P1" Cara answered, which made Jill stare at her.  
"How did you manage that? They are very exclusive" she said and Cara almost shrugged her shoulders. She had just bought it. After all this years, money wasn't a problem. She had saved and got a lot from all her travels.  
"I called the right guy" Cara said and then looked at Wesker's door. "We can talk more about that later. As of this moment I need to know what to do"  
"Eager to work? Well it will have worn off soon, rocky" Barry said with a laugh as he sat down at his desk, Cara only smiled as an answer, before she knocked on the captain's door.

* * *

"You may enter" Wesker said, and she did.  
"Hello sir" Cara said as she closed the door. "I need my first assignment"  
"What weapons did you get?" Wesker asked instead and Cara handled over her pistol, and her two knifes.  
"A magnum, and I had two knifes since before. Since Barry said they would do, I hope they are also approved by you, sir" Cara said, knowing that Wesker had the last word, if he didn't find her knifes acceptable, she needed new ones.

Wesker barely looked at her gun, she saw that he didn't dismissed it, but her guess was that he knew what Robert had, and that they were accepted. He studied the knifes more thoroughly, before he looked at her.  
"Where did you get them?" he asked.  
"From a friend in the army" she only answered and he nodded, still looking at them. She knew that they weren't just any knifes. They were special made for the rangers in Araluen, but it was some of the best knifes she had ever had. The double scabbarded Saxe knife, was made of one of the hardest steal she had ever seen. She could use it for hours and it wouldn't take damaged, not even in a sword fight. And the throwing knife, was made perfectly, it had perfect balance, and it would do its job, no matter if you threw it with the blade first or not. But the best thing was that you could use them together, creating an X, to block sword attacks, or similar things.

"They are acceptable" Wesker said and handed them over to her, and she placed them where they belonged. "I want you to look over this rapports, see which cases could come to interest to us. Write a summary and handed them back to me"  
"Roger" Cara said and took the files he handed her and headed back to the others, and her desk, which was the opposite of Barry's.

"I see that I am not the only one that has to write rapports" Chris said, with a big smile.  
"It beats heading first into a field, searching for traps" Cara said as she sat down, and opened the first file, reading about a missing child.  
"We will see how long it takes before you get tired of it" Chris teased and she just put up the file, to ignore him.

* * *

Cara had gone through the fifteen files without a problem. Handling files wasn't something she was unfamiliar with. But it had been along time since she read police files, but she remembered how to do it, and it was surprisingly easy. Or maybe it depended on what she compared too, if it was going through whole libraries, searching for something she wasn't sure what it was, and write things down, that could be important. Or if she compared it to reading medical files, trying to figure out which small details that could be important for further research, this was really easy. So when she was done, she looked over at Chris, who still wasn't done.

"How on earth are you already done?" he asked, sounding bitter.  
"It helps if you work" she answered and walked back to Wesker's office for the third time this day, and entered when he said she could.

"Here are the rapports, and a summery" she said and handled over the files, and for a second she saw how surprise went over Wesker's face, before it disappeared.  
"Give me a short breathing" he said and she nodded.  
"Most things shouldn't be a problem for the police to handle. Since it was mostly smaller robbery, bar stabbing and a fight between the neighbours." She started and Wesker nodded for her to continue. "The thing I flagged was some cases of missing children. If I had gotten them alone I wouldn't have thought to much of it. But I got five files with children, ages eight to ten gone missing, over a period of two months, which is unusual high, for a town of this size. And they all disappeared in familiar situations, when they were playing near the woods. None of the children has showed up, so far, which may indicate that they are alive somewhere, but I would say that it's a slim chance of that, considering of the children that are abducted and murdered, 44% die within the first hour. From that the point forth, their odds of survival greatly decrease. 75% are gone after three hours. Virtually all of them are dead after twenty-four."

Wesker looked at her, and she shrugged her shoulders.  
"Worked with finding missing children before, and I had a friend who thought me about statistics" she just explained.  
"So what do you propose we do? Search for children who are most likely dead already?" Wesker asked.  
"No, sir. It may hurt their family, that we aren't searching for the bodies of the missing children, which it more or less would be now. But instead we would need to focus on finding the one doing it. Which is at the moment, a difficult task. The police don't have much clues, so what we can do, is wait for another child to disappear" Cara stated, trying not to let her emotion come to her, as she could more than guess how the family of the missing child felt. Wesker looked at the rapport, and nodded towards her. Cara didn't say anything as she left his office.

* * *

"Are you up for some dinner?" Jill asked when she walked towards her desk.  
"That sounds lovely" Cara answered and Jill stood up, and started showing the way to the cafeteria.  
"So, how are you liking your first day so far?"  
"Well it beats the first day I had in any army, so far" she said with a smile.  
"It must been a big change?"  
"It is, but it's a welcomed change" Cara said as she took a salad to eat.  
"If you don't mind me asking, why did you become a mercenary?"  
"As long as I don't have to give you too much details about why, I can share the very short version" Cara said as she sat down with Jill. "Broken heart, running away from my problem, rebellion against my past and family. That's the very short version"  
"Sounds like you had enough reasons" Jill said and Cara shrugged her shoulders.  
"Maybe, not that you always need a reason" Cara only said when she saw someone stopping at their table.

"May we join you?" Joseph asked and Jill looked at her.  
"Of course" Cara answered and made some room for Joseph and Brad.  
"Have you been training until now? Guess Wesker really was on your asses" Jill said with a smile.  
"Hopefully it's someone else the next time" Brad said.  
"I guess Chris may not be faraway if he doesn't finish his rapport soon" Jill answered.  
"He still hasn't finished?" Joseph said with a laugh.  
"So what are you ladies talking about?" Joseph asked.  
"Why Cara choose to become a mercenary" Jill said.  
"To hunt bears right?" Brad said.  
"Is there any other reason?" Cara asked with a smile, and the others laughed.

"But I am sorry if we offended you this morning" Brad said and Cara shook her head.  
"Not at all, it was a joke after all. And you can't make it in the world if you can't handle a joke." She said "And when you have done what I have done, you either learn quickly to get tuff, accept things like that, and other things, or well better change job"  
"So is that why you changed job?" Joseph teased.  
"Yeah, to many bad jokes, couldn't handle them all" Cara said with a serious voice as she ate her salad, enjoying talking with the others.

* * *

When they got back to the office, Chris was smiling.  
"I am finally done" he said, waving his file.  
"About time" Barry said from his desk.  
"Better late than never, right?" Chris said.  
"Don't think the captain will agree with you" Brad said, just as Wesker left the his office.  
"All done" Chris said and handled over the file. Wesker took it, and gave it a short glance.  
"I expected more after all this time" Wesker said coldly to the other man, and Cara was almost surprised by it. She could understand the irritation, but it felt like something else, but Chris didn't seem to think of it.  
"Sorry to disappoint you, I did my best" Chris said with a big smile. Wesker only looked at him before he left the room.

"He is letting you of too easy" Barry said with a laugh.  
"I have been working on the rapport for, two days. That's not letting me off" Chris said.  
"It only took two days,  _because_ , you wasn't working properly" Barry answered and Chris didn't answer him, instead he sat down, starting to spin the chair.  
"So this is what freedom feels like?" Chris said with a big smile.  
"You will never change" Jill said, with a teasing voice.  
"And you don't want me to either" Chris said and Jill only smiled.

"So what do you normally do now?" Cara asked and the others looked at her.  
"Right, newbie" Barry said and smiled towards her. "Well if we have time over, like now, it depends on the person. Some of us sleep, some play games, some of us; Wesker, starts working on more work"  
"So it mostly up to the person?" Cara asked and Barry nodded "Well then I would like to try out the gun I bought, if that's possible?"  
"That's more than possible" Barry said.  
"I want to see this!" Joseph said and the others nodded.  
"It's a part of being the new guy, or in this case girl" Barry said and Cara just nodded, as they walked to the shooting range.

* * *

Cara had her ear protection on, as she looked at the paper board in front of her. She almost laughed at herself for feeling strange that it wasn't a living person. That thought made her reflect over how fucked up she was. But she pushed the thought aside and concentrated on the target. She raised the gun, feeling it's weight in her hands, aimed between the eyes of the person, and pulled the trigger. As she did she prepared for the recoil. Soon after shooting the first shoot, she fired the other seven. When she was done she removed the ear protection and went to the board to look at the result.

"This is really good" Chris said surprised when he walked up behind her. He looked at her result, one shot in the head, three in the heart, one in the stomach, the leg, lungs, and neck. "Besides the leg" Brad said.  
"If I shoot you in the leg, let's see how far you can run" Cara said with a smile. "Killing isn't everything, sometimes you want to capture people alive"  
"I can see that, seven of your shot is deadly" Joseph said.  
"I said, sometimes" Cara told him as she looked at her gun.  
"It's good isn't it?" Barry asked and she nodded "Robert knows what he is doing."  
"I would say" Cara answered as she looked at the gun again. "So I better clean it, need to take care of your weapon"  
"Good girl" Barry said, teasing and Cara rolled her eyes as they walked up to the office again.

* * *

"Captain, she is good with her gun, really good" Chris said when they got back to the office, seeing Wesker standing there.  
"I know Christopher, I was present during her try-out" Wesker answered.  
"I forgot that you were." Chris said with a laugh as he went to his desk. Cara looked at him, and shook her head, before she looked at Wesker, and nodded in a grating, and then sat down at her desk. She put her gun in front of her, before she took it apart and started cleaning it.

"You haven't used your knifes" Brad said when he saw that she was cleaning them too.  
"I haven't, but I like to take care of them a bit extra, maybe out of sentimentality" Cara admitted.  
"Sentimentality can be a dangerous thing Riddle" Wesker said without looking at her, as he still looked at some files.  
"It can be, sir, on the battlefield, but in a safe environment, you can sometimes let you feel it" Cara answered.  
"There is no safe environment" Wesker said and she laughed.  
"Sorry, I should had said safer" She only said, more than aware that there wasn't any safe places. Well not for her at least, not a place that lasted forever. Wesker didn't answer her, he only collected some files and went into his room.

"Don't worry about him, he is always like that" Jill said and she looked at her.  
"I am not worried, I have had worse captains, and unless he doesn't become like any of them, I won't worry" she told Jill with a smile as she placed her weapons in the holster, and picked up a book about the nature around Raccoon City.

* * *

When the morning come, and Bravo team arrived, the night had passed without any incidence. Cara had got to meat Marini's members really fast. They had promised to talk to her for real when they had some time over, and she had told them that she looked forward to it.  
"So you survived your first shift" Barry said.  
"I did, even if I was afraid that Brad's snores would kill me for a second" she teased and Brad gave her a look.  
"Better then Joseph's at least"  
"Can't say, since I couldn't hear them over yours" Cara answered as they stepped out on the parking lot.  
"Can I see your car now?" Jill asked and Cara nodded as they walked towards it.

* * *

"It's so beautiful! Love the colour, and the look" Jill told her. "What does it do?"  
"Top speed is 350 km, and it does 0-100 in 2,7 seconds" Cara said and Jill looked at it.  
"It must be an amazing feeling" she said and Cara nodded.  
"It is. It gives me a feeling of freedom, and it always reminds me of a loved friend I had, who loved cars" Cara said and stroke the car, almost as it was connected to Seven.  
"That's nice" Jill said with a smile.  
"You can try to drive it one day" Cara offered and Jill looked like a child on Christmas.  
"I would love that"  
"Well then let's do that on a day off" Cara said as she opened the door. "But as it is now, I need to go home. See you tomorrow"

* * *

When she got home, she looked at the pent house, and sighed, it was lovely, but it echoed with emptiness. They place woke up a lot of memories, but she knew that any place would do that now. She had lived with Halt for so many years now, that when she was alone in her home, she was unhappy. But she didn't want to start another relationship, she was far from ready for that, and as it was now, she was tired of seeing people die.  
"Maybe I shall get a pet" Cara said to herself as she went to the bedroom, to get some sleep. She had survived her first day, and she had fun, already looking forward to tomorrow, now she just needed to get through the twenty-four hours before work again, and she planned to sleep most of them.


	2. Missing Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to write another chapter when I had the inspiration, but I promise to keep working on the others ones too! I just knew that they wouldn't be any good if I was thinking of this chapter. But I really enjoyed writing this chapter, it was so much fun!
> 
> And here we are, they having there first case. And yes I am making some exceptions on what S.T.A.R.S. do for work. I know that they work with terrorism and other violent crimes, but hey maybe I can put it under other violent crime. Think I can *proud of myself for thinking that*. And you will see how it goes next. And we are working our way up to the mansion, but I wanted to show what else the teams could be doing.
> 
> Well Seven and Halt are the same persons as in the first chapter, so feel no need of talking about them again. The BAU, are from criminal minds, it's the units or departments name.
> 
> Cara's tracking skills, well I am no expert on tracking, so I just combined the little I know, with what I thought sounded good. And I also liked the idea of S.T.A.R.S. working with the police. Also you will see Anderson again. And I know that the team reacted, maybe a bit much to this case, but well I wanted to show that they are human, and the cased involves children, it affects them. 
> 
> Beside that I warn you that there are a sexscene in this chapter. And I am sorry if it's no good, still struggling with writhing them, but I hope I get better. 
> 
> And I know that the characters are out of character, which I warned you in the last chapter, but yeah. And I love to write as Barry, and that he has some kind of friendship with Wesker, even if it makes it harder for me, as the story will progress. 
> 
> The bar they are in, are the same bar as in the Outbreak series, and the woman is Cindy. Laughed a bit tho when this bar was named Jack's bar or J's bar, and the other bar in the city is named Bar Black Jack. Apparently, everyone who has a bar is named jack. xD
> 
> Don't think I have anything else to say. No, if I do, well it can't have been all to important.
> 
> So enjoy! :)

* * *

"Riddle!" Cara looked up from her desk when Wesker called out for her.  
"Yes, sir?" she answered him.  
"Time to test your knowledge" Wesker said and handled her a case file.  
"Another child" she said, more to herself then Wesker, as she opened the file.

She had been with the team for a month now, and everything had become a routine. She got used to working every other day, and when she was free she had tried to keep active, and stay away from the apartment. She had gotten a bit closer to the others, but she still had to take the ride with Jill, and take up the offer of going out with them. But as it was now, she was feeling a bit happier, and less bored. That until she got the file from her captain. She had seen dead children before, even worked on other cases with them, but the first minutes always got to her. She knew how the family felt, and what they were going through. And it took her sometime to push aside all feelings, and focusing on the job.

She studied the information, it was a boy, named Damion, age nine, who had went missing, when he played at the playground, with some friends. The friends hadn't seen anything, but she could hardly blame them, they were children, not thinking about the risks, or rather not even knowing about them.

"They have found three of the missing children's bodies" Wesker said.  
"I didn't even know there was missing children" Barry said as he walked over to her, reading over her shoulder.  
"It's not surprising, the polices didn't either. I wouldn't have seen it if Wesker didn't gave me the files at ones. One missing child isn't unusual, but five was a bit much for a city this small" Cara said as she read the information again. It had been three hours since the child disappeared, so the odds were against them.  
"Do we know how long the other children have been dead, sir?" Cara asked and looked at Wesker, who was standing next to her.  
"The forensic estimated between a few days and four weeks, they will get back when they have certain answer" Wesker told her and she nodded.  
"It may give Damion better odds, depending on what the person will do to him." Cara said, reading the file again, it may also mean that two of the other children may be alive.  
"Can I see the crime scene?" Cara asked and Wesker nodded.  
"Barry you are coming with us" Wesker started and Barry nodded, and got up to get ready. "Chris and Joseph you go to the morgue, try to get a rapport as soon as you can. Jill I leave you in control of the office, and Brad help her in any way she may need"  
"Yes, sir!" They all answered and got ready to do their task.

* * *

Cara sat in the car, with Wesker and Barry in the front, Wesker driving. Cara was a bit surprised that he was going with them, but since this was her first mission on the field, she wasn't sure if it was common or not. She had followed leaders who liked to be on the field with them, it was the kind she preferred. But she had also followed the kind that didn't wasted time on the field. And Cara was a bit curious over how Wesker would act. The others always spoke highly of him, and she had no reason so far to doubt them, but she always preferred to see people in action, by herself.

The ride took about thirty minutes, and when they stopped there, Cara saw that they were near the Arklay Mountain, in the outskirt of town. The forest was wilder here, but still under control. They were still in the town, and they had driven through the suburb, and the playground were close to the houses around them. So it wasn't isolated enough for someone to walk around the playground, without someone noticing. The same couldn't be said about the forest. Cara walked out of the car and looked at the police who was roaming around.

"Captain?" Cara said as she looked at Wesker, to see that he was listening. "Are there any chance we can ask the police to stop walking around?"  
"If you are thinking of searching for tracks Riddle, the police has already done that" Wesker said and she gave him a determent look.  
"None of them are trackers, what they could have found are what anyone could have found. So if there is a chance, can we make them stop before they destroy what tracks may be left?"  
Wesker gave her a look, or at least she thought he did since he still wore sunglasses, then he nodded and went to talk to the police.

"He respected that you stood up for yourself" Barry said where he was standing, leaning against the car.  
"Good to know. Not that it actually matter if he respects me or not, as long as I can try to find the child" Cara said and Barry laughed.  
"It matters, trust me, if he don't respect you, well your work are going to be hell" Barry said and walked towards her. "But I thought mercenaries didn't get this wrapped up in things. Seems like you really care about finding the kid."  
"We have feelings too, or most of us. And well we all have things we get wrapped up in. For me it's often children, or animals. A weakness maybe, but I rather not go on missions where the point are to kill either of them" Cara admitted.  
"Wouldn't call it weakness, rather moral, kid." Barry said with a smile. "So think you can find anything?"  
"Depends on how much there are left to find" Cara said when Wesker returned to them.  
"Done" he said and she nodded.  
"Thank you, sir" Cara walked towards the sealed area.

* * *

"Do we know how many people were in the area when he disappeared?" she asked the police who were standing closest to her.  
"Sort off" he answered, well it wasn't the best answer, but it was something at least.  
"How many children, and how many grownups? How many of you have been walking around here?" she asked and the man seemed to think.  
"The kid were playing with five friends, what we know they were the only children here. Two of the parent's come by from time to time. And we are six men, all of us have been walking here"  
"Thank you" Cara answered as she walked under the police tape.

Cara looked at the ground, the police had messed up a lot of the tracks, and she sighed to herself. Well it could have been worse, it could had been raining, as it did during the night, then everything would have been destroyed. Now it was a bit better, even if it was more tracks then there needed to be, and she had to track in sand, but she still smiled, Halt had thought her well. She looked towards the sky for a second and smiled, thanking him for it.  
"Do you have any spray cans? I think it would be easier for you to see the tracks if I marked them with different colours" Cara said to the police she had been talking towards before.  
"I will bring you some" he answered and Cara nodded as she returned her attention to the sand. The rain last night helped her in some way, she knew that the tracks here, wasn't too old. When the police man returned she backed towards him, using the tracks she had already made. She took the different cans and went back.  
"Blue are the police. The children are yellow, my tracks are black, the parents are red, and any other track are going to be pink" she told them as she started spraying the sand, with blue colour. The police officers had been everywhere, it wasn't unusual, it just made her a bit irritated since she could see where she would have had other tracks, if they hadn't been. Then she added the other colours, and soon the sand looked like a bad artwork. When she got to the edge of the playground she stood up for a second, and looked at the grass, and the entrance of the forest. All of the children had entered the forest, from different paths, and someone else had also entered the forest.

She started to pain the grass, and then the paths into the forest. She heard how the other followed her, and she stopped.  
"Do not enter the forest! I need to find as many tracks as I can" she said to them, before she continued deeper into the forest. She saw that the unknown prints went about thirty meters into the forest, then it stopped, as the person had found a hideout. She saw that someone had been lying down, smoking, since she saw cigarettes on the ground. She went back, to follow the children's tracks too. They had been running around inside the forest, most likely playing something, but what she saw was that almost all of the tracks went past the hideout. And she saw that when they passed a fourth time, someone had grabbed Damian. She saw very little sign of struggle, but since Damian were only a child, that didn't surprise her. When she then kept following the tracks, she saw that the stranger carried Damian, since the steps were heavier. She followed them in a circle, that brought her back further down the streets. They stopped on an empty parking lot, and she guessed that the abductor had a car. She searched around the area to find a few more cigarettes, but that was about it. And she started walking back to the others.

* * *

"I can't give you an exact timeline, but a guess" Cara said to the police officer and Wesker. "The man that took Damian was here long before any of the children and their parents. My guess would be maybe two hours, give or take. But he wasn't here before seven, because then his tracks would have been gone, because of the rain. He found a place in the forest where he could see the playground, but not be seen himself. They children even passed his hideout a few times without seeing him, is my guest since they didn't stop playing. He took Damian when he passed the hideout a fourth time, when it seemed like the children was starting to leave the forest. Maybe to walk to the parents. It was almost non existing sign of a struggle. He carried Damian towards a parked car further down the streets. Both there and at his hideout, you will find cigarettes, besides that I couldn't find any trace."  
"You got all that by the tracks?" the officer said and Cara nodded.  
"That's what I do" she answered him. "What I can't say is, I don't know if the man was after Damian all along, or if he just took whoever he could"  
"Would you have time to look at the location of the bodies too?" The officer asked, looking at Wesker, who only nodded, and started walking towards the car.

* * *

"That was great kiddo" Barry said when they sat in the car.  
"I feel like I am too old to be called kiddo, but thanks" she said with a smile.  
"Could you get anything else from the tracks?" Wesker asked and she thought about it.  
"I could make another guess that the man's weight are around eighty kilos, again give or take, and he should be around a height that makes him not overweight at least, since I didn't see any trace of that on the tracks. He kept a close pace to what he had before when he carried Damian, so he should at least be a bit fit" Cara answered.  
"All that from some tracks? Wow, we should have hired her a long time ago" Barry said with a smile.  
"For that, she should have needed to apply for the job earlier" Wesker only answered and Barry laughed. Cara smiled, well Wesker and Barry seemed to get along, it was almost like Barry didn't care about Wesker's attitude. But Cara had got that feeling the past month, the team didn't pay too much attention towards it.  
"Anyway, you didn't see a name in the tracks? I mean you got all the other things, maybe he wrote his name too?" Barry joked and Cara rolled his eyes.  
"He did, I just thought I shouldn't share that information" Cara said a bit sarcastically, which made Barry laugh again, and even Wesker to smirk for a second. Cara actually got a bit surprised by that, almost thinking her captain couldn't smile.

* * *

When they parked the car at another part of the forest, in the opposite side of town, the police men here, gave them angry locks. Cara wasn't to surprise by it, it was often some part of the judicial that had problem with the more "special", parts.  
"Great Anderson is here" Barry said, and for the first time Cara heard a bitter and irritated ton in his voice. Cara looked at Barry with a question look. "You will see soon enough"  
As they walked towards the tape, Wesker's phone rang and he walked back towards the car, to take the call.

"Well isn't it the special kids, coming here, thinking they can solve everything. So why didn't you solve this before, when we had five missing kids? Now another one went missing!" a man said in a hateful voice.  
"Anderson?" Cara whispered to Barry.  
"Anderson" he whispered back and Cara nodded, well she had met this kind of people before, the ones that always blamed everything on others.  
"Where did you find the bodies?" Cara only asked him, and Anderson looked at her, or rather stared.  
"Who are you?" He asked, not as hostile as before.  
"Our newest member" Barry answered, almost stepping in between them, and Cara smiled.  
"Burton" Anderson said in an angry voice, and Cara could feel the hate between the men.  
"Um, the bodies?" she said, trying to get their attention.  
"Of course, follow me" Anderson said, giving her a smile, and she just gave him a look.

* * *

Anderson took them around ten meter further into the forest, where three empty graves were. Cara looked at the location, it was isolated, not many people would walk here, but it wasn't too far from the road, making it hard to reach.  
"Who found them?" Cara asked.  
"A man, walking his dog. The dog started digging, and founded an arm. Guess nights' rain, made them easier to spot" Anderson said and Cara nodded, that could be the case, but it hadn't rained all too much. Cara wasn't sure, but she almost got the feeling someone wanted them to find the bodies, or she was just a bit paranoid, thinking everyone always wanted to mess with people.  
"Have you founded any tracks?" she said and Anderson looked at her, almost puzzled. "From a car, a path that someone has walked a lot, or something like that?"  
"No" he said and she nodded. Well the information Wesker gave her said that the children had been dead a few days up to weeks. The man may not get back here, until he would bury another body, so all tracks could be gone from the rain. But Cara felt like she needed to look around anyway.

* * *

She studied the surroundings, and she didn't see any other well used path, except the one they come from, which made her guess the killer used that one too. She didn't see anything that marked the place for the killer, so she guessed he had no problem locating it, most likely being used to the forest. Cara had got the feeling that the man was familiar with the forest at the playground too. Cara looked at the hill in front of her, with a lying tree on top of it. She saw that the tree hadn't fallen by itself, not someone had made it. Slowly she walked towards it, careful, not to fall because of the loose mud. When she got up, she saw that the tree was placed so you could watch the graves, like it was a throne. She wasn't surprised, the world was full of sick and creepy people, that she knew all too well. She also saw that the dirt around the tree, was heavily walked on.  
"Cara what are you doing?" Barry asked, and looked up at her.  
"I can't be sure, but I guess he used to sit here, and look down at the graves" Cara answered.  
"Are you sure?" Barry asked.  
"No, it's just a guess. But the tree is placed so you have a perfect view over the graves and that the dirt is worn down here" she told him, and looked at it all again. She looked at it all again before she started walking down the hill again. When she came to the middle she sunk down, with her foot, which made her lose balance for a second, falling forward. She put her hands in front of her and did a somersault, so she wouldn't hurt herself. Soon she felt how some dirt came drifted, and she rolled towards the side, so she wouldn't get buried.

"Are you alright?" Barry called for her at the bottom of the hill.  
"I am alright, just a bit soiled" she said as she stood up and looked at the hill. She had been very careful when she walked down, she knew that, so she was wondering what had happened. As she walked closer to where she had sunk through the mud she saw why. It was another grave. Cara looked at the disposed child, it hadn't been there long, she could tell. The body, an eight-year-old girl, named Amy, Cara recalled. She had seen her file; she had been missing for a month. Cara could all too well guess what the girl had been through, she saw the mark of torture, the cuts, burn marks, starvation, the broken bones and the bite marks. The bite marks, did surprise her a bit, it wasn't something that was usual, but she knew that people liked doing different things to humans, she just hated it when it came to children. She saw all the blood on the girl's dress, and she knew that it hadn't been a painless death.

"Anderson!" Cara called out, and the police looked at her. "You have another body here"  
"What?" he said, not hiding his surprise.  
"If I was you I would search the rest of the hill too" Cara said as she started walking down the hill.  
"Another one?" Barry asked, and looked up towards the hill.  
"Yeah" Cara answered him and Barry started walking towards the body. "You don't want to see it, trust me"  
"I need to know what happened to the children, to be able to do my job" Barry said and Cara just gave him a look, and shrugged her shoulders. Cara was sure that nothing good would come out from Barry seeing the body, but it was his choice, not hers.  
"Are you alright Riddle?" Wesker asked when he got over to her.  
"I am sir, it's not the first dead child I have seen" she only said, and it was true. She got emotional first, but she soon closed that door, not wanting to open it. Instead she pushed all feelings aside, and acted like nothing happened. It was cold she knew, but that's how she had learned to survive, even if it had taken her a long time. She could almost laugh at it, because it was how her father wanted her to be.  
"Burton?" Wesker asked when he got down from the hill.  
"I am alright sir" Barry said in a low voice, and Wesker placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Go to the car, you two, I will be there after talking with Anderson" Wesker said and they walked over to the car.

* * *

Barry was silent the whole ride back to the station, and he looked really pale.  
"Who the hell would do something like that?" Barry said when they stopped the car, and he walked outside. "She was in Moira's and Polly's age"  
"Burton go home to your family" Wesker said, and Barry looked at him.  
"I am alright sir, I can stay" Barry said.  
"Go home to your family, Barry, it's an order" Wesker said and Barry was about to say something, then he nodded.  
"Thank you, Albert" Barry said as he went towards his car, not caring if he didn't change.  
"You need to go home too, Riddle?" Wesker asked and she smiled towards him.  
"No, sir. Like I said, it's not the first dead child I have seen, you learn to handle it. And I rather work on catching the guy, doing this, then going home" she answered and Wesker only nodded and they walked inside.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Chris asked as soon as she walked through the door, and she looked puzzled at him. "We heard that you found another body, and thinking of how the other two looked…"  
"I am fine, thank you for asking. How sad it maybe, it's not the first time I have seen a dead child, and far from the worse one" she said as she sat down on the chair, pushing away the thoughts of Minna.  
"Do you have the rapport from the pathologist, Chris?" Wesker asked, and Chris handed over a file.  
"Where is Barry?" Jill asked.  
"Captain sent him home" Cara answered and the others nodded.  
"Having children in the same age must have affected him" Brad said.  
"It's a neutral reaction of a parents" Cara answered.  
"Well we wouldn't know, since none of us have families, but I guess you are right" Chris said, and she nodded.

"So it was some sort of virus that killed them?" Wesker asked and turned to Chris and Joseph.  
"That's what the pathologist said" Chris said and Cara looked at Wesker who for a second looked a bit confused.  
"Jill call the crime scene investigators, and tell them to contact me as soon as they get any information" Wesker said and Jill nodded. "Joseph, Brad, get me a map of the forest around the crime scenes, locate every possible way in and out around the area. Chris get me information about the children, and their families."  
"Any special type of information?" Chris asked.  
"Most important are hospital records, I want to know if this children was selected in anyway, to get injected with what virus they got" Wesker said and Chris nodded. "And Cara"  
Cara looked at Wesker, surprised to hear him say her first name for the first time.  
"I want you to write information we can realise to the press, focus on how children can protect themselves, and what people should be aware off" Wesker said and walked towards his room, and just as he was about to enter he stopped. "Also, good job today"  
"Thank you, sir" Cara answered.  
"You must really have impressed him, he doesn't give credit all too often" Chris said.  
"I was just doing my job" Cara said as she started writing on the information, as she did, she tried to remember all the information she had got from working with the BAU.

* * *

When Bravo arrived to take over for them, they handed over the information to them. Marini looked angry, and sick, showing far more emotions then Wesker did, Cara wasn't sure what she thought of it. Showing emotions could be good, it proved that you were human, but emotions could also get in your way. She had learned that the hard way. But if you were in a safe place, or safer place, like she had corrected herself when Wesker said there was no safe places, you could allow yourself to show emotions.  
"I need a drink" Chris said and looked at the others.  
"I am in" Jill said, and so did Brad and Joseph. "You in Cara?"  
"I am" she just answered, she rarely drunk when she was upset, or felt low, but maybe that was because she needed to drink so much for anything to happen.  
"You in Captain?" Brad asked, and Wesker was about to answer when Chris swung an arm around his shoulders.  
"Not even you can stay unaffected after a case like this, so of course you are in" Chris said.  
"Remove your arm now Christopher" Wesker said in a cold voice and Chris looked at him for a second before he did, almost looking a shamed. "But you are correct, I am in, as you phrase it"  
"Meet you guys at J's bar" Chris said and went towards his car, and so did the rest of them.

* * *

Cara parked her car next to Jill's jeep, and they headed inside together. Cara had never been in the bar, but even if it was a bit rundown, she could feel the charm.  
"Hi Jack" Chris said as they entered.  
"Well isn't S.T.A.R.S." Jack said with a smile as he showed them to a table. "So let's see, bear?"  
"Whiskey" Chris answered.  
"Rough day?" Jack asked and they just nodded. "So Whiskey for all of you?"  
"No, I want a bear" Jill said.  
"I take a sidecar" Cara answered and Jack looked at her.  
"Oh a new face, but okay, rocky, a sidecar. And I guess you take a gin and tonic, Wesker?" Jack asked and Wesker only nodded. "So three whiskey, a bear, a sidecar and a gin and tonic, be right back"  
They all sat silent, taken by the new case, and when Jack got back with the drinks he had a woman by his side.  
"Felt like you could need some food too" Jack said and the woman placed some burgers in front of them.  
"Thank you" Chris answered and Jack nodded and left with the woman. Cara looked as the others more or less started drinking at ones, except Wesker. Instead of finishing his drink as fast as he could, he drank when he felt like it. The others soon asked for more, and Cara looked at them, as she drank from her own glass, and started to eat. As she saw how Wesker looked at her.

* * *

As the time had progressed they had gotten from sad, to happy drunk, or the others had, Cara only pretending. Not even trying to drink as much as she needed to be drunk. Her magic or rather her healing powers, helped her stay sober. Her healing powers worked without her needing to do anything, and they always worked to help her stay as healthy as possible, therefor removing the alcohol. So therefor she needed pretend to be drunk, and it kept the others happy.

They had talked about everything to keep their mind of the case. Jill had talked about needing a new car, a nice car as Cara's or Wesker's. She even talked about stealing a new car, until she fell asleep, leaning towards Chris. Brad talked about how he needed someone to fuck, and he had looked at Jill and Cara, who both told him to find someone else. So he kept drinking, until he had the courage to talk to someone else, which he now tried, without any luck. Chris and Joseph had started arguing about who was the best shooter sometime during the evening, and now there were arm wrestling, to settle the fact. Wesker had stayed silent during most of the evening, only watching them, and adding a few things when he felt like it. Cara had just smiled and laughed with them, being happy that she was a part of their team.

"I will get going now" Cara said when the time was near two.  
"Already?" Chris said with a sad expression.  
"Well yes, I need some sleep, and unlike Jill here, I prefer a bed" Cara said with a laugh and stood up, pretending to struggle a bit.  
"Call a cab!" Joseph said.  
"I can take you for a drive" Brad said as he got back.  
"I think I prefer the cab" Cara said as Chris screamed burned towards Brad. Cara laughed again, as she waved towards them and wobbled out of the bar, and towards her car.

* * *

"You aren't nearly as drunk as you pretend to be" Wesker said when she got outside. He was leaning towards the wall, smoking, something that surprised her a bit, he didn't seem to be the man who smoked.  
"Guilty" Cara answered as she grabbed her keys, unlocking her car.  
"Shouldn't let you drive the car, you have been drinking" he said, almost teasing her, and Cara raised an eyebrow.  
"Well then, look the other way, and you won't have a problem" Cara said as she was about to open the door when Wesker got over to her.  
"What if you get hurt, I will have that on my conscience" he said with a smirk, and Cara rolled her eyes.  
"Slim chance of that happening" she answered and was about to get into the car when Wesker stopped her.  
"Can't let you drive Riddle, to dangerous" Wesker said and Cara gave him a look.  
"So how do you expect me to get home? Call a cab? I would say that's even more dangerous, a single drunk woman" she said, pretending to be scared.  
"I drive" Wesker said and Cara raised an eyebrow.  
"You have been drinking to, sir!" Cara said but then shrugged her shoulders, he didn't seem to be more drunk then her. "But if you wanted to drive my car this bad, you could just have asked"

Cara threw the keys over to him as she walked around to the other side. Wesker started the car and left the parking lot.  
"Where too?" he asked and she gave him the address, and it took him a second before he nodded. Cara leaned towards the window, thinking of how strange it was not to drive herself. It had been a long time since someone else drove her, the first one she thought of was Seven, and she missed him, but she pushed those feeling aside. Not wanting to open that door. Instead she looked at Wesker, through the reflection in the window. She had a hard time to get an opinion on him, and she guessed it was because he rarely spoke of what he thought, rarely showed any emotions and he didn't hang out with the rest of them. She didn't dislike him, he was a good captain, but that was as far all she could say about him. She saw that he looked at her a few times, but he didn't say anything. Cara felt how the car stopped, and she still saw how Wesker stared at her, but he didn't move, and for a moment she didn't either, until she sighed, and looked towards him.  
"You can either come inside, or you can go home" Cara said as she left the car. She thought her captain wanted something, and she could guess what it was. And he was good looking, she had thought that more than ones, so it wasn't like she had anything against it. Wesker left the car and followed her inside.

* * *

"Want something?" she asked as she went towards the kitchen, to drink some water. Wesker looked around as he followed her, and she couldn't tell what he was thinking.  
"I don't make it personally!" Wesker said to her and Cara turned around with a smirk on her lips.  
"Making roles are we?" she said as she placed the glass on the counter. "But don't worry, sir, neither do I"  
Wesker still just looked at her, and she guessed that he wasn't sure about if she meant it.  
"For fuck sake, it's just sex. If you don't trust me to only leave it with that, wanting more, well there is the door" Cara said, looking at the door, almost expecting him to leave. Instead he crossed the floor and pressed his lips against hers, and she responded. This was at least not boring, and even if she didn't want anything personal, she didn't say no to sex.

* * *

Wesker pressed her up against the wall as his hands was on her body, and hers was on his. She felt how his hands found their way under her dress, and started to pull it off, she lifted her arms to make it easier for him, as she started guiding him towards the bed, preferring not to do it against the wall. As they walked through the apartment, she unbuttoned his shirt, and threw it away. Wesker pressed his tongue into her mouth, not that it was a big effort, since she more or less welcomed it. Her hand founded the buckle on his belt, and she smiled when she felt his erection through the pants, making her hand stroke it outside of the pants, as the other one unbuckled the belt, and unzipped the pants.

When they reached the bedroom, Wesker threw her on the bed, more or less, and she looked at him, as he removed his trousers and underwear, before he walked towards her. Cara smiled a cocky smile as he pressed his lips against hers again. She felt how he opened her bra, and threw it away, before his hand found its way to her underwear, she lifted her hips to help him remove them. Soon she felt his fingers playing with her clitoris, and she moaned, which actually made Wesker sneer, and Cara responded by biting him on the shoulder, hard. She soon felt how the skin broke under her teeth, and she smiled when she felt how Wesker, for a second felt the pain. But he soon got his payback, as he bit her lip, and she felt the blood, inside her mouth. Which made her reach out for his cock, and slowly jerk it off, which seemed to irritate Wesker more, and he tried to control the pace by moving his hips, and Cara laughed as she swung him around, leaving her on top. Cara scratched her nails over Wesker's chest, leaving marks, as she worked her way down to his erection.

She took all of him inside her mouth, and when she played with her tongue, every time she came to the top, before she walked her way down again, she almost got a moan from Wesker. Cara looked him in the eyes as she increased the speed, feeling how it affected his body, and when she felt like he was close, she stopped. At ones Wesker looked at her with angry eyes, but she just smirked, telling he, that everything wasn't about him, and that he didn't always got it his way. That made him grab her, and turning them around again, making him on top again. He kissed her again, and this time she bit his lip, hard enough to give her a reaction, but not hard enough to drain blood. Wesker grabbed her breasts, started playing with them as, she lifted her hands, to make them touch his hair. When he suddenly slapped them away, and she looked at him, in surprise.  
"What the fuck" she said, giving him an angry look.  
"Don't touch them" he said, almost as angry and she looked at the glasses, almost slapping him for reacting this way.  
"Oh for fuck sake, I was about to touch your hair, I don't care about the glasses." She almost shouted at him, and for a second it looked like he felt guilty, before he pressed his lips against hers again. Cara was almost about to push him away, but she ignored that thought, feeling like she wanted to continue more, then being pissy about what he had done.

Soon she felt how he pressed his cock against her entrance, and she placed her legs behind his back, pressing herself against him, as she made her nails scratch him, a bit too hard over his back. She may not want to stop, but she still wanted some revenge for the slap. When she did, she actually heard him moan, and she smiled as she pressed a bit harder, and he increased the speed, throwing into her hard, which made her moan. And she soon felt how she was near her climax, and she grabbed the sheets, closing her eyes as her body pulled together in an orgasm, with Wesker close behind her. She painted, as she tried to catch her breath, but she was smiling. It had been hasty, and a battle, but it had felt good, at least for her, and that was all she cared about. She looked at Wesker when he pulled out, also looking somewhat happy. He laid down beside her, also trying to catch his breath.

When she had caught her breath she stood up and walked over to her closet, and got dressed in some underwear's and a t-shirt.  
"You can stay and sleep if you want, or I can call a cab for you" she said as she put her hair in a ponytail.  
"You?" Wesker asked and she looked at him.  
"I am going to get some food, I am in a struck of insomnia, so yeah" she only said.  
"Food sounds nice" Wesker said and Cara looked at him.  
"So you asking me to make you food? Think that makes it more than sex" she teased him.  
"I could order you" he said and Cara looked at him, before she laughed.  
"Good luck with that" she only said as she left the room, walking towards the kitchen to make them both some food. Well at least it had been an interesting day, and having sex with your captain, well at least it wasn't boring.


	3. Worst Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the third chapter, and I must say I am really happy with it. Even if it took awhile to write it, but I had fun doing so.
> 
> I am sorry tho, because I am still struggling with Wesker a bit. But it's because I don't want him to feel so inhuman here, not yet at least. So I try to have him cool, but also show a bit of other sides. Like with Sherry. And I must confess I don't like Sherry in RE 2, in RE 6, she is okay. But I have always loved the idea of having Wesker in Sherry's life, since Wesker knows William. So here she is! And yeah William and Annettte are shitty parents, that we already know. I just make them a bit worse.
> 
> And Chris, well you will see why he act's like he does.
> 
> Then we have Barry,even if he hasn't the biggest role in this chapter, I just love writing him. And you guys can expect a bit more of him then Jill and Chris, at least now. Feel like Barry need more screen time! Brad and Joseph, well I try to have them in the story, but I am sorry if they aren't to much in it. I just don't know what to do with them. Just like Bravo's team. But you will meet them more, especially Rebecca! 
> 
> Then I can tell you that High D'Haran are from Sword of Truth, Hylian are from Legend of Zelda, just like the story she tells Sherry, it's from Ocarina of time. And Celes, well I just came up with the language from Fai's country Celes Country, from Tsubasa. Cain are from Godchild. Severus Snape, are obvious from Harry Potter. Think that's all you need to know.
> 
> Besides that I don't think there is anything else I need to explain in this chapter. And if it was, well then I guess it wasn't anything important. But I can tell you that we will get the answers to the kid case soon. And I am sorry if it isn't any good. I haven't written, and cases like this before, so I just hope it's somewhat good.
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading!
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Cara looked at Wesker as she was drinking her tea, and reading a book. It had been a few days since he visited her place the last time. She wasn't sure why, but she had gotten the feeling that Wesker thought she would tell the others, something that almost made her laugh. She saw no reason to tell them, maybe she was strange like that, maybe the most people would tell, and that's why Wesker thought she would. If he had known her, he would have known that she wouldn't, but she can't blame him for that, she rarely shared anything personal with any one in her team. None of them seemed to complain, understanding that she still was the new one, and didn't want to tell them to much. To be honest Cara wasn't sure if she ever would, but mostly because she only told people really close to her, and she didn't plan on having any of them really close. This was just a world, where she stayed as she got over Halt, and being joining S.T.A.R.S. was just because she was bored, she didn't plan for it to be anything more. So lying or not telling any of them wasn't a problem for her. Something that seemed to make Wesker happy, she couldn't really tell, since he didn't show much emotions or his eyes, but she could always have guessed.

* * *

" _E_ y,  _Riddle!" Chris called out to her when he entered the office. She was already sitting at her desk, reading the rapport Bravo left for them. They hadn't found anything new about the kids, not that she thought they would. Cases like this could take time. But as Chris got closer she put down the file._  
 _"Yeah Redfield" she answered him as he sat down on her desk._  
 _"Do you know where Wesker went yesterday? After you said goodbye" he asked, leaning forward and looking into her eyes, being a bit to close. Cara gave him a calm look, an irritated but calm._  
 _"A bit closer and you can almost kiss me" she said and Chris seemed to realise how close he was and backed off a bit, but he did not stop looking at her. "But to answer your question. I do not. Couldn't find him as I left the bar, so I thought he went home already"_

_Chris looked at her for a few moments, and she looked back, before he smiled and stood up._   
_"Alright, thought you may know, we didn't find him after you said goodbye" Chris said and Cara gave him a look, actually a puzzled look, that was a bit strange. But maybe Wesker's behaviour was a bit strange, maybe he didn't leave without saying anything, and it worried the others. Cara actually thought it was a bit cute, seeing how much the others cared for each other. So with a smile she started reading the file again._

_"Hey kiddo" Barry said when he sat down, having the desk opposite of hers._   
_"Hey Barry, feeling better?" she asked with a smile._   
_"A bit" Barry said honestly and she nodded._   
_"Tell me if you need anything" Cara answered and Barry looked a bit surprised by the offer before he laughed._   
_"That's kind of you, thank you, I will" Barry answered her and she nodded before she kept reading, files from cities close by. She wanted to know if they had any similar cases._

* * *

_"Wesker!" Chris said and stormed over when Wesker left his office, Cara lifted her head, wondering why Chris was in such rush. "Where the hell did you go yesterday?"_   
_Cara was a bit surprised that was what he asked._   
_"You have no right to know about my whereabouts, Christopher" Wesker answered him as he passed him, to go to the breakroom. Cara looked at Barry who looked at surprised as her, before he shrugged his shoulders. Cara turned towards Jill instead who looked at Chris, and shook her head._   
_"What is it with him today?" Cara asked Jill who turned towards her._   
_"I don't know" Jill said, Cara could tell that was a lie, but she only nodded, feeling like she had no right to know._

* * *

_"Find anything kid?" Barry asked when she stood up._   
_"Depends on how you see it" Cara answered him with a smile as she walked over to Wesker's office and knocked._   
_"You may enter" Wesker said and she did so, he looked up at her when she closed the door, and nodded._   
_"I have read police rapports from cities nearby, in search for similar cases" Cara started and handed over the files. "None of the cities rapports of missing children, recently. However, two of the cities had something similar a few years back. They never caught anyone, and they didn't have much to tell. What I can tell are that the bodies are a bit different, and they couldn't be sure if it was a virus that killed them. Seems like these deaths was his first"_

_Cara opened one of the files and pointed at a few bodies._   
_"He wasn't as sure what he was doing back then, but he has evolved since then. The deaths weren't as violent either. So my guess is that he has founded a way that suits him now. Or that he has gotten further into the virus thing, if that is his things. Can't say much about that, since virus isn't anything I am all too well read up on" Cara confessed and Wesker nodded, and started reading the files as she left the office._

* * *

_"Even for being Wesker, he seems awfully quiet today" Barry said when she left the office._   
_"Haven't someone thought you that it isn't nice to eavesdrop?" Cara teased._   
_"Wanted to know what you found kiddo"_   
_"Would have told you, when I had talked to the captain" Cara said._   
_"Then I wouldn't have known what he said, if you didn't tell me" Barry said and Cara pretended to be hurt._   
_"You think I would have withhold information from you?"_   
_"Almost make me believe those sad eyes" Barry said and Cara smiled. "But let me treat you to lunch"_   
_"I will not say no to that" Cara answered as they went to the cafeteria._

* * *

_"Feeling like joining the other kids" Barry said and pointed at Jill and Chris._   
_"We can have a play day" Cara said and Barry laughed as they walked towards the teammates._   
_"If you want to know, ask her" Jill said._   
_"Can I really do that?" Chris asked._   
_"It may seem a bit rude, but you can always ask. Not that I know why you care, you don't have the right anymore" Jill said and Chris was about to answer when they walked up to them._   
_"Do we interrupt you?" Barry asked._   
_"We can come back later" Cara said and the other two looked at each other, but then smiled._   
_"No sit down" Jill said and they did._

_"How are you, old man? We have barely seen you all day. Since you got your new partner here" Jill said and smiled towards Cara, and Barry laughed._   
_"Well it's only fair that I have someone too, isn't it? You to have each other, Brad and Joseph have each other…" Barry started and Chris was about to say something when Barry gave him a schooling look. "Don't you dare to say I have Wesker since we are the same age. I want a fun partner too"_   
_"Don't make him hear that" Chris said, and it almost sounded like he wasn't joking._   
_"Oh he knows I think he is fun, some of his jokes are actually funny" Barry said and Jill looked at him._   
_"That may be the best joke I have ever heard! And you, Barry, are the only one that would say that captains joke are funny" Jill told him._   
_"I have heard others laugh at your joke to, sir, haven't I?" Barry asked and looked behind Jill, who turned around, ready to explain herself when she saw that no one was there._   
_"Don't scare me like that" Jill said to Barry who laughed, and so did Cara, as they kept eating._

* * *

_The day had progressed, like any other day, almost. Chris had been staring at her from time to time, often when he thought that she wasn't looking. She didn't know what he wanted, but it made her irritated, to the degree that she almost snapped at him. But despite that, he never said anything, he almost pretended that he wasn't looking at her. So when their shit came to an end she was about to ask him, but before she got the chance he disappeared. Cara sighed, but let it go, feeling that if he continued with it the next time they saw each other, she needed to talk to him about it._

* * *

But Chris hadn't done it the next time, and it was like he never had, everything went back to normal and she pretended it never had happened. They days had went on, and so had their work, but nothing new had come up with the children. Damian were still missing, and as long as his body didn't show up, they would think of him as alive. The polices hadn't found any new bodies, so two children were still missing. The waiting almost made Barry crazy, and Wesker had made him occupied with things at work, to keep his mind of things. Cara had even gone to take a glass with Barry, listening to his worries. He apologised for his lack of manner, and for the boring company, but Cara had just said it weren't a problem, as she dropped him off at home, before she went to her own home.

* * *

She had barely made it home, before someone knocked on her door. Cara hadn't been sure if she was surprised that it was Wesker or not, but she had let him inside. He had said nothing to her as he kissed her, and pressed her against the wall. It did surprise her a bit, but she wasn't against it. She had a great time the first time, and she needed a distraction too, not only from the case, but also from the lonely apartment. So she more than welcomed him as they walked towards the bedroom.

* * *

And now they sat at the table, he eating. She had made them food, just like last time, and just like last time Wesker seemed to stay afterword's. Cara wasn't sure why, he wasn't even sure why he had come to her again, but she had no intention to ask. Because he would most likely ask something back, and she had no intention to answer anything. So instead they sat there in silence, not that she complained, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence.

"Do you want more?" Cara asked, without stop reading, as she heard that Wesker was done.  
"I am fine" he answered her. "But just as the first time, it was delicious, thank you"  
Cara lowered the book and looked at him, and gave him a small nod.  
"You learn a few things when you live alone" Cara only answered him, and it was true, even if she also had learned a lot of things from people she had met through the years.  
"If you are interested" Wesker said and she raised an eyebrow.  
"From that answer, I guess you aren't interested" she said.  
"I don't do personal" Wesker answered her and she just rolled her eyes.  
"I would call this small talk, but if it's to personal, we can talk about the weather instead" she said as she stood up and went to the kitchen to take some more tea.

"Do you want me to call you a cab or something?" Cara called from the kitchen.  
"No" Wesker only answered her and she didn't say anything more. If he wanted to stay he could, at least the apartment felt less empty. She really should get a pet, that will make the place livelier. She decided to look at dogs when she had some time. She took her cup of tea and walked out to the living room, where Wesker now was looking at her bookshelf.  
"Feel free to read anything if you want" she said and grabbed her own book.  
"A lot of them are in unfamiliar language" he said and she walked over, and looked at the books, guessing they was. Some of them were in language from earth, like Korean, Latin, and Japanese. Others were in language not from earth, like Hylian, High D'Haran and Celes.  
"I travel a lot, and I like to collect books from different locations. Helps me remembering the languages" Cara said and looked at all the books.  
"You speak all of this?" Wesker asked and Cara gave him a look.  
"We don't do personal, remember" she answered him as she took another book, a book in High D'Haran and walked back, starting to read it. She saw that Wesker took an old English book.

"A gift?" he asked and she looked at the book he was holding.  
"Isn't that a personal question?" she asked in a teasing voice, which actually made Wesker smirk at her, and she smiled back. "But since the evidence are there, on the first page, I can say it was a gift."  
"Your friend has good taste, first edition and all" Wesker said and Cara shrugged his shoulders, it wasn't hard to get the first edition if you were from the time period. Cain had bought it for her, not long after she arrived in their world. She looked at Wesker who seemed to want to ask another question, but he didn't, and she went back to reading her book.

* * *

When her alarm went off, she stopped reading, knowing she needed to get ready for work. She putted down the book and looked at Wesker who was still reading, but she didn't say anything as she went to her bedroom, to get ready. As it was raining outside, she decided to dress in a pair of jeans, a white shirt and a green west, completing it with a scarf and some boots. She made her hair and then walked out to the living room, to see that Wesker had left. She wasn't sure if she got a bit irritated that he didn't bother to say goodbye or not, but she decided to not let it bother her, her captain had his ways. He was still a stranger to her, but she started to learn a few things about him, like that he was very polite, most of the time, he was a perfectionist, when he gave praise, he really meant it. It was all small things, but she had to admit that he was hard to read, but that made it a bit fun. So she took her umbrella and walked out towards her car.

* * *

When Cara got to the station and her desk, twenty minutes later, Wesker was already there, but so was also Chris. That Wesker had made it there before her, didn't surprise him, he was always the first one at the office, but Chris did surprise her. Chris was normally the last one, competing with Brad over that title, so seeing him first made her surprised.  
"Wesker" Chris said and grabbed his arm, which made Wesker more than irritated, Cara could tell without seeing his eyes, but Chris didn't seem to notice it. "You can't do this"  
"Christopher" Wesker said in a dangerous low voice, as he stepped closer to the younger man. "And I have told you before, what I do, is none of your concern"  
"Don't say that" Chris started but Wesker stopped him.  
"I think you may do miss Riddle a bit uncomfortable" Wesker said and looked at her. Cara raised an eyebrow, behind the rapport she was reading. She could have laughed at the whole situation. Chris almost looked terrified when he noticed that she was there, Wesker looked a bit too happy about it, or so she thought, and she, well she didn't care about their talk.

"Cara" Chris said almost panicking.  
"Good morning Chris, Captain" she said and nodded towards them. "And it's awfully nice of you to care about how I feel, Captain, but don't mind me, you can keep talking, you didn't seem to be done. And if it's something I am not supposed to hear, I will leave the room"  
Chris didn't seem to know if he wanted her to leave or not, Wesker didn't say anything and she just rolled her eyes.  
"Do you need me for something this morning, sir, otherwise I will go to the shooting range" she said.  
"You may go Riddle" Wesker said and she nodded and left, but she soon heard someone run after her.

"How much did you hear?" Chris asked when he stopped her.  
"Not much" Cara just answered and was about to keep walking when Chris stopped her again.  
"Pretend you heard nothing!" he said, almost threatening her. Cara took a step closer to him, with a smirk on her lips.  
"You will do best not to evolve that into a real threat" Cara said and took another step, until Chris was up against the wall. "I do not take lightly in threats"  
Chris stared at her, as she stared back for a few seconds, before she stepped away and started walking again.  
"All you would had to do was ask, Redfield" she said without turning towards him.

* * *

When Cara got back to her desk the others had arrived.  
"You don't look too well" Cara said too Barry when she sat down.  
"Still think I am hungover" he answered her and Cara laughed. "You can really hold your liquid kid"  
"Helps when you don't drink as much as someone I know" she said as she started cleaning her gun.  
"Getting lessons from a kid" Barry said and Cara laughed again, but didn't say anything else.

* * *

"Captain Wesker?" Cara looked up from her computer when an unfamiliar man walked into S.T.A.R.S. office. She saw that it was a regular officer, and he had a kid with him. Soon Wesker opened the office door and stepped out. As soon as he did, the kid run towards him.  
"Uncle Albert" she said and Wesker barely had time to pick her up in his arms. The girl hugged him, as Wesker a bit surprised, hugged her back, and Cara actually thought it was a bit cute. But then she turned towards Barry with a puzzled look, but he just shrugged his shoulders, not knowing more than her. The others in the office stared at their captain, and not in a discrete way.  
"If you stare more Brad, your eyes will pop out" Barry whispered to the other man who tried to stare a bit less.

"Why are you here?" Wesker asked the girl, which made her start crying, something that seemed to make Wesker a bit uncomfortable. Wesker turned towards the officer instead, who also stared at Wesker.  
"If you don't stop staring and go back to work, I will earn yourself some extra training" Wesker said, which made the others almost jump and start working. Cara smiled as she saw how scared her colleagues became, she just turned towards her computer again, as she was listening to the conversation Wesker had with the officer.

"I am sorry to bring her here" the officer said, and Cara guessed Wesker must have dismissed it somehow, since the man continued. "She got grabbed by a man when she was playing with some friends, in school, near the woods"  
As soon as Cara heard those words, she felt cold, could the man already be searching for a new victim?  
"She screamed and the teachers got running, as they did, they saw a man running towards a car, taking off"  
"Could they describe the car?" Wesker asked.  
"It was a dark jeep, that's all they saw" the officer answered. "They called us, and tried to get hold of her parents, but they couldn't. You stood as her other contact, so I brought her here"  
"For God sake" Wesker said, almost angry. "You have the worst parents, both being irresponsible and to selfish to have a kid"  
The girl didn't answer him, but she had stopped crying.  
"Can I leave her here with you then?" The officer asked.  
"Yes" Wesker answered. "I want a rapport on this"

"Officer?" Cara asked and they all turned towards her.  
"Are there any tracks on the scene?" she asked and the officer seemed a bit puzzled about the question at first, looking at Wesker, who nodded.  
"The attack took place on asphalt, so I don't think so" he said and Cara nodded, knowing that she wouldn't get anything out from the location.  
"That's a shame" she answered him, also giving Wesker a disappointed look before she turned towards the computer again.

"Cara?" Wesker asked as he walked over to her, and she was a bit surprised as he used her first name. "I want you to look after her, as I try to get hold of her parents?"  
"Me? Why not Barry, he is the one with kids" Cara said, looking at the girl a bit unsure. It wasn't like she was used to handling kids, but Wesker didn't know that.  
"He is" Wesker said, looking at Barry. "But he is also a male"  
Wesker started and Cara understood how he thought and nodded.  
"I can give it a try, but if she runs back to you, well don't blame me" she said with a smile and Wesker actually gave her a small smile.  
"That, I can promise you" he said and looked at Sherry, who was looking at him, still a bit scared. "I need to try to get hold of your parents, can I ask you to stay with Cara here?"  
Cara looked at the girl, understanding why she was scared, but she slowly nodded, as she seemed to want to make Wesker happy. Cara was surprised how gentle Wesker sounded when he talked with the girl, almost as he was another person.  
"Let me know if she gets in trouble" Wesker said and looked at the girl, who just laughed as Wesker turned towards the others. "Chris and Jill, I want you to see if you can find anything about the car. Talk to people in the area. Brad and Joseph, I need you to talk with the police, we need to warn other schools. And Barry, stay here and look after the office."  
"Yes, sir" they all said before they disappeared.

"So hi, I am Cara" she said, holding out her hand to the girl, who looked a bit unsure. "You parent's told you not to talk to strangers?"  
The girls only shook her head.  
"Did Wesker told you?" Cara asked instead and now she nodded.  
"Well that's good of him, you should never talk to strangers, so how about getting Wesker's permission then?"  
Once again the girl nodded and Cara stood up and walked over towards Wesker's office, feeling a bit ridicules, needing to talk to him so soon, but well what could she do. She knocked on the office, and entered when Wesker told her too.

He looked surprised for a second, and Cara actually smiled.  
"We run into a problem, sir" she started, looking at the girl. "You have thought her not to talk to strangers, something she listened too, which she should. So she won't talk to me, unless you say it's okay"  
Wesker looked at them both, especially the girl, who looked very proud of following what Wesker had thought her.  
"I am proud to hear that you aren't talking to strangers" Wesker said as he looked at the girl. "But you can talk to Cara here, it is okay"  
"Thank you, sir" Cara said and looked at the girl, who smiled.  
"I am Sherry"  
"Nice to meet you Sherry, what about we get something to eat, and leave captain Wesker to work?" Cara asked and Sherry nodded, as she took Cara's hand. Cara froze for a second, something Sherry didn't notice, but Wesker looked at her. Cara closed her eyes for a second, before she started walking away with Sherry, as the girl waved goodbye to Wesker.

* * *

"So what do you want to eat?" Cara asked when they got to the cafeteria.  
"Ice cream?" Sherry asked and Cara smiled, children will always be children.  
"If you eat something real too. I do not want captain to school me for not giving you real food" Cara said and to her surprise Sherry nodded, and did not complain.  
"Then I would like soup" she said and Cara ordered two bowls of soup and some ice cream, and they walked towards an empty table, and sat down.

"So how old are you?" Cara asked Sherry.  
"Ten, how old are you?" she asked back, and Cara smiled.  
"Thirty-five, so a bit older then you" Cara told her and Sherry started counting.  
"Twenty-five years older than me" she said and Cara nodded.  
"That was fast" Cara was impressed by it.  
"My parents are scientists, they thought me to count, when I was a kid" Sherry said and Cara looked at her, she was still a child.  
"I would say you have a few years until you are a grownup" Cara said and Sherry only nodded, but she didn't say anything about it.

"How long have you worked for Uncle Albert?" Sherry asked as she started eating her ice cream.  
"A bit over a month now" Cara told her.  
"What did you do before?" Sherry asked.  
"Mostly travelled the world" Cara said, without any details, not feeling it was something a child should know.  
"I want to do that too! I have never been out of the city"  
"You haven't? Haven't your parents taken you on a trip?"  
"They don't have time. Uncle Albert said he will take me on a trip when I get older" Sherry said in a hopeful voice.  
"It's a shame you parents can't take you. But it's nice of captain to take you, where do you want to go?" Cara asked.  
"Did your parent's take you on trips? And I don't know where I want to go. Where is the best place to go?" Sherry asked her.  
"My mother died when I was born, and my father didn't take me on trips. But I had a godfather who took me on trips, just like your uncle" Cara told her, pushing all thoughts of her godfather away. "And the world is filled with wonderful places, but I had a really good time in Asia"  
"Wesker is actually my godfather, I just like to call him uncle Albert, because it makes him feel like real family" Sherry admitted and Cara smiled towards her. "And maybe I can ask him to take me to Asia"  
"I know what you feel, it was the same with my godfather, but he was more like a father to me" Cara told her as they stood up, ready to leave the cafeteria.  
"What was his name?"  
"Severus Snape" Cara answered her, and refused to open that door more, knowing it would only make her sad.  
"So what do you want to do now? Do you want to draw something?" Cara asked, knowing a lot of children likes that.  
"Okay" Sherry answered as they walked back to the office.

* * *

Cara putted an extra chair next to hers, and sat down at her desk. But Sherry decided to sit in her lap instead, and once again Cara froze for a second.  
"What shall we draw?" Sherry asked and Cara looked at her.  
"Whatever you want" Cara said and gave her some paper and a pen. "Sorry that I don't have any colours"  
"Can I really draw anything?" Sherry asked and Cara gave her a puzzled look, but nodded. Sherry seemed happy about that and started drawing. Cara looked at her own paper, not sure what to draw. It had been a long time since she drew something, but as she looked at the paper she started to draw Minna, without thinking of it.

* * *

"What do you think?" Sherry asked and Cara looked at the paper.  
"It's a very cute dog" she said and Sherry seemed really happy to hear that.  
"Your drawing is amazing" Sherry said and looked at the picture of the young girl, playing in the sun. "Who is she?"  
"Thank you, and she is someone I know a long time ago" Cara just said, not willing to say anymore, and thankfully Sherry didn't ask anything else.  
"Can you draw me and Albert?" Sherry asked and Cara looked at her.  
"I can" she answered and Sherry smiled again.  
"Can you draw us, when we are reading?" Sherry asked and Cara nodded, and started drawing her captain, with the girl lying in bed, as he read her a bedtime story, which seemed to make Sherry even more happy.

* * *

"Can I have it?" Sherry asked and Cara laughed.  
"It was for you, I have no need of it" Cara said and Sherry smiled, taking the picture.  
"I will give it to him later, when he is not busy" Sherry said and Cara nodded. And when Sherry went silent, looking at the picture Cara looked at Barry, who smiled at her.  
"You are doing great, kiddo" he whispered to her and Cara smiled, and nodded. She was surprised how easy it had been, taking care of Sherry, which was a relief.  
"Cara?" Sherry asked and she looked down at the girl, and nodded. "If I tell you how someone looks, can you draw them then?"  
"I can, why do you ask?" Cara asked her and Sherry looked a bit scared.  
"I saw him" she whispered and Cara hugged the girl.  
"You are safe here" Cara told her and Sherry nodded. "So let's make a drawing of him, who will help Wesker to catch him"  
"Thank you" Sherry said and Cara started to draw the man Sherry described.

* * *

Cara looked at the slim man, with dark hair, and light eyes. The eyes almost reminded her of a predator, and his aquiline nose, and sharp cheekbones, didn't help him look more gentle. Cara looked at Sherry who, slowly nodded.  
"You did good" Cara said and Sherry smiled a small smile. "So how about doing something else, like some reading?"  
"You have any good book?" Sherry asked and Cara looked at her desk. "Not one that you may like. So how about I tell you a story instead?"  
"What is it about?" Sherry asked, with almost sparkling eyes.  
"It can be about anything you want" Cara said and Sherry seemed to think, but she didn't came up with an answer. "How about a boy, living in a forest, with his fairy, not knowing he would be the greatest hero the country ever seen. And a princess who was willing to do whatever she could to save her country. How they fought to save their friends and country from an evil monsters, with the power from the sages and a magical sword?"  
"But there is no monster and magical swords" Sherry said and Cara looked at her, once again surprised.  
"In the stories there are" Cara said and Sherry then nodded. "This was in a forgotten time, long before any of us was born, in a land called Hyrule. A land ruled by the most beautiful and kind-hearted princess you would ever meet, Zelda"  
"And smart?" Sherry asked and Cara smiled.  
"Smartest of them all, and she was willing to do anything to save her country from the evil monsters, but it wasn't much she could do as a child, not until the day Link showed up in her castle, knowing that he needed to help her fight…"

* * *

When Cara had told Sherry about the adventure she had experienced with Link and Zelda, removing her parts from the story, the girl was a sleep in her arms. Cara looked at the time, it was almost two in the morning, so no surprise that the girl had fallen asleep. The others had returned half through her story, and for some reason they had all started listening.  
"You told it like you where there" Jill said with a smile and Cara smiled back.  
"My years as a mercenary wasn't adventurous" Cara said and the others smiled too. Cara wondered for a second if they even would believe her if she told them that the story was true.  
"It was a great story" Joseph said and Cara nodded.  
"I could tell by the looks on your faces" Cara answered as she stood up, with Sherry in her arms. She took the drawing of the girl and Wesker, and the suspect and slowly walked towards Wesker's office, and knocked.

"Enter" Wesker said and she slowly did. She closed the door behind her and Wesker looked at Sherry, who was sleeping, and stood up.  
"I can take her" Wesker said and Cara handed her over, grateful to be rid of the weight, a ten year old wasn't easy to carry when they were asleep.  
"She wanted to give you this, sir" Cara said and handed over the drawing of Wesker and Sherry. Wesker looked at it, and then at her. "She asked me to draw it, told me she wanted to give it to you"  
Wesker nodded as he putted down the girl on the couch, cover her with a blanket.  
"She saw him" Cara said in a low voice and Wesker looked at her, and she could almost feel the anger at once, and if Cara hadn't feel worse, she would most likely have taken a step back. "This is a drawing of him"  
She handed over the other one, and for a second she thought it looked like Wesker recognized him, but as soon as she thought she saw it, it was gone. Wesker looked at Sherry, and then back at the drawing. Cara could tell that he was upset by this, and she thought it was nice to see another side of him, even if it was under this circumstances.  
"You look tired, sir" Cara said, and looked at Wesker, or maybe he didn't look tired, it was more of a feeling she got.  
"Not more than you do, Riddle" he said.  
"Well I haven't slept in a few days, and taking care of her it was a challenge" Cara said with a weak smile.  
"Did she get into any trouble?" Wesker asked and Cara shook her head.  
"No she was one of the easiest child I have ever taken care of, it just woke up memories of…" Cara stopped. "Anyway, it doesn't matter, I can sleep later"  
Wesker studied, once again looking like he wanted to ask her something, but he didn't.  
"Did you get hold of her parents?" Cara asked before Wesker changed his mind.  
"No" Wesker said, and actually sighed. "I may need to take her home with me"  
Cara looked at Sherry, then at Wesker.  
"At least she will be happy" Cara said and her captain looked at her. "I can tell that she is very fond of you"  
"As I am of her" Wesker said without thinking, and Cara couldn't help herself from giggle, which made Wesker give her a very unhappy look.  
"Sorry, sir" Cara answered and stopped at once. "I will return to my desk, if you don't need me anymore?"  
"You are free to leave" Wesker said and she was just about to open the door when he talked again. "Thank you for the help"  
"Anytime, sir" Cara said and left towards her desk.

* * *

Cara sat down, and now she could finally relax.  
"Well done kiddo" Barry said and Cara only hummed in response, which made Barry laugh. "It's tiring, taking care of a kid"  
"Tell me about it" Cara said, without looking up.  
"I couldn't have done it" Chris said from his seat.  
"That I can agree on, you can't even take care of your plants" Jill joked.  
"I would have made her cry, like the first thing I did" Joseph confessed.  
"That's why Captain didn't choose any of you" Barry said, which made Brad throw a pen at him, but it missed and hit Cara instead.  
"Ouch" she said, and looked up, a bit tired.  
"Sorry" Brad said and Cara rolled her eyes.  
"Thought I didn't need to babysit anymore" she said and the others laughed. "But how did it go for you guys?"

"We found out that it was a Jeep Wrangler, but not more than that. But hopefully it limits the suspects pool" Chris said and she nodded.  
"With the description from Sherry, and the picture I drew, we may have a chance of finding him" Cara said and the others nodded.  
"Let's hope we do" Jill said.  
"The schools will get the warnings tomorrow, so hopefully that also makes it harder for him to get hold of another child" Joseph told them.  
"If he doesn't move on again" Cara said, and the others nodded. "But at least we can give the police there something then"  
"You are right kiddo, but let's think of something else. There isn't much we can do about it now, anyway." Berry said and the others agreed.  
"So who would have thought Wesker could get a kid to like him" Brad said and the others laughed a bit.

* * *

When the morning came, and Bravo got in, Cara was ready to fall asleep standing. She hadn't been that tired in a while, which was good since she would be able to sleep, at least. But taking care of Sherry, had woken a lot of memories, that she had fought to depress, all day. It had been a long time since she took care of a child, she tried to avoid it, as much as she could. So when she got to her car she stopped, knowing that driving would be a bad idea. She would most likely not be hurt if she crashed, since her healing powers would kick in, but she didn't wish to crash the car, or wake suspicion, which would happen if she survived without a scratch.  
"I can drive you" Chris said and Cara looked at him.  
"Are you sure?" She asked, a bit unsure since how he had acted this morning.  
"I am sure" he said and Cara nodded, she preferred to get a ride before walking home. It wasn't far to walk, but now she just wanted to get home fast.  
"Well the, thank you" Cara said and jumped in.  
"Where too?" Chris asked and Cara gave him the address.  
"For real?" he asked and Cara just nodded.  
"I am regretting my career choice" Chris tried to joke, and she shrugged her shoulders, as Chris started driving. "I am sorry for how I acted this morning"  
"Don't mention it" Cara answered him.  
"Feel like I have too. I had no right to talk to you like that. I can't take out my anger on you" Chris said and Cara only looked at him. "Um…Things happened before you started, okay"  
"Okay" Cara just said, feeling that if Chris wanted to explain more, he would.  
"Anyway, thank you for not telling any of the others about it" Chris said, which made Cara laugh.  
"Chris, I do not run to others, for things like that. I can take care of myself you know" she said and Chris nodded.  
"Guess you can" he said, and they drove the rest of the ride in silence.

* * *

"Thank you for the lift" Cara said when Chris stopped. Chris looked at the building, impressed. "I may invite you over someday, all of you"  
"That would be nice" Chris said and Cara nodded.  
"See you the day after tomorrow" Cara said as she waved and entered the building. She took the elevator to the top floor and opened her apartment. At once she hated the silence, but she was grateful that she was as tired as she was. She looked the door and walked to her bedroom, falling into bed at once, thinking she need to look at a dog, before she fell asleep.


	4. Something Personal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter. And well I have mixed thoughts about it. Mostly because I have rewritten it at least six times, and this is what I ended with. It's better then all the other things I wrote for this chapter. And for most parts I am happy about the chapter. It's just some parts, that I am not to happy with. Mostly towards the end. I am still struggling with Wesker. I want to have him in a certain way, so he will be the way I want him in the story, but I don't want him to be too, out of character. So he is the reason I struggled with this chapter so much. The other characters are much easier to write, but Wesker is so awesome as he is, that it's hard to write him. But hopefully I will find the perfect balance.
> 
> And here is the end of this case. Or kind off. You will get to know more about it later on, but then it will be a new case, kind off, with connections to this. 
> 
> I will try to move things along to the mansion, but I don't wont to rush things, especially not the relationship between Wesker and Cara. But I love to write the relationship between the others too. And I will have more Jill and Chris in the story, promise. I just have so much fun with Barry!
> 
> I was about to warn you for the sex scene, but can't count it as one. It's just implied sex. And I am sorry for that, I was to lazy to write a sex scene, mostly because it wasn't about that in this chapter.
> 
> Then I can tell you that Will is from Ranger's Apprentice, he is the main character. And that Brady, Ebony, Bob (it's a dog), and Chloe are from The Tribe.
> 
> The dog Cara got is an Alaska Malamute, and I know that they need a lot of motion, so we say that she get's that.
> 
> Besides that I don't think I have much more to say. Not more then, thank you for reading.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Are you ready kiddo?" Barry asked her where they sat in the car. Once again Wesker was driving, as they were on the way to the suspects resident. Chris was driving the other car, with the others. Bravo had found the car, and some information about the man. His name was Mark, forty-five years old, scientist or had been until he got fired a few years ago. What he was living on, was uncertain. He didn't have a criminal record, lived alone and had no family. Cara wasn't surprised by any of this, especially that he lived alone without family. Doing what he did was a hard task to hide, if you had someone around you. And if she was honest, she felt better knowing that he wasn't in the records, because then it was harder to find him. If he had been in the records, then someone would have most likely not been doing their job over the years. Cara closed the file she had in front of her, she had wanted to read the information one last time, and she looked at Barry.

"I am" she said and inspected her gun.  
"Nervous?" Barry asked and Cara shook her head and smiled.  
"No, not at all" she told him.  
"Over self-confident is a dangerous thing Riddle" Wesker said and Cara couldn't help herself from rolling her eyes.  
"It is sir, but self-confident isn't" she said, and then looked at Barry. "It isn't my first time doing this, and I am aware this may sound strange, but I am actually feeling calm when I step out on a battlefield these days. Not that this is that kind of battlefield"  
"Guess it isn't your first time" Barry said and smiled at her. "So you was nervous the first time?"  
"Who isn't?" Cara said with a small laugh. "I am sure that I was nervous the first hundred times, it not more. But it disappeared over time. You learn from your mistake, and if you have a great leader, it makes it easier. The first time I did not. But it was also a battle I wasn't too keen to fight in. It was easier the second time, since I wanted to fight then. Even if I made so many mistakes. I almost dropped my weapon, and I think I almost got hit twenty times"  
"Sounds lively" Barry said and Cara laughed again, as an answerer. "I remember my first time too. I was a pilot you see, and let's just say that it was a wonder that I managed to land the plane. And my first time out on a mission with S.T.A.R.S., well I think we all are alive because of Wesker"  
Cara looked at Wesker, who didn't say anything, but she noticed that Barry could say stuff about Wesker that rarely got him reacting. Compared to many of the other members, Wesker didn't tell Barry to be quiet, and Cara smiled at it, they were really close friends, or as close friend you could be with Wesker.

"Tell me" Cara said and looked at Barry again.  
"In my case, he saved me from getting hit by a car. I was so focused on the suspect, that I missed the other one, driving a car. Wesker dragged me back, saving me" Barry said and looked at Wesker with a smile, and the other man actually nodded towards him. "I know that he saved Jill from some men that, wasn't too nice, let's leave it at that"  
Cara heard the anger in Barry's voice, and she didn't ask more, more than capable to know what Barry meant.  
"Chris actually got stab. His temper got the best of him and he picked a fight with a suspect, got stabbed and captain had to take care of the wound, until the paramedics got there." Barry said and Cara looked at Wesker, seeing for a second some change in his face. Cara couldn't tell what it was, but it made her curious, even if she knew that Wesker never would say anything about it. "Joseph almost walked out from a cliff, god only knows how, and Brad got scared, missing all his shoots when we got attacked, Wesker covered him."  
Cara nodded at Barry, as she checked that her knifes was easy to pull free.  
"So we will see what mistake you will do" Barry said, almost teasing her.  
"That's not something to hope for Barry, or looking forward for. Mistakes can get you, and your team killed" Cara said in a serious voice, and actually got a smirk from Wesker.  
"You should listen to Riddle, Barry, it's not a playground" Wesker said and Barry looked at them both, before he started to laugh.  
"Kiddo, we don't need to Wesker's on the team. And Captain, you know that we don't see it as a playground" Barry said as they got closer to the house.

* * *

The house was placed in the Raccoon Forest, near the Arklay mountains, isolated. The only things that reviled that it was a city close was a railway. Cara had been a bit surprised by it, but Barry had explained that it was Umbrellas. That they used it to transport surplice to the factory in town. She found it a bit strange, but didn't think much more of it, since she had no interest in it. The team parked the Cars a bit up the road, knowing that Mark would see and hear the cars if they got closer.

"Jill, you are with Chris, Barry you team up with Joseph, Brad stay here and keep in contact with the police, and Riddle, you are with me" Wesker said and Cara nodded.  
"Good luck" Chris said with a smile and Cara sighed, it seemed like they all waited for her to make a mistake.  
"See you in a while" Cara only said and looked at Wesker, as he gave them different directions to go. Jill and Chris should take the front door, Barry and Joseph should cover the road, and Wesker and Cara should take the backdoor.

* * *

Cara walked through the forest without making a sound, feeling at home. Halt had thought her well, and she knew that he would have been proud of her. Cara looked at Wesker, to see that she didn't walk to far up ahead. She was used to work alone, or rather that she, Halt and Will covered different roads, not walking together. But Wesker wasn't far behind her, and even if he wasn't at silence as she was, he was still good. Cara stopped when she saw the house in front of them, observing it. Most of the lights were outs, and she glanced at her watch, it was only six pm, a bit too early to sleep. She saw that he was home, since his car was there, so unless Mark is out on a walk, he should be home. She looked at Wesker who nodded, and they sneaked up towards the house.

"We are in position" Cara heard Chris say over the radio.  
"Roger" Wesker said and soon Barry reported too. Wesker looked at her and she nodded.  
"We are going in, stay ready" Wesker told them and Cara slowly turned the doorknob, and opened the door, slowly not to give away any sound. Luckily Mark seemed to like his doors when they didn't give away a sound. Cara was the opposite, a sounding door could help you, but in this situation it was better for them. Cara stepped inside, with Wesker behind her. She had her gun up, scanning the dark room. She was glad that she could see better than most people, do to her magic. Just like the healing, this magic she didn't need to use, it was always active. Cara saw that there were three doors, and she looked over at Wesker, but he waited for her to take the commando. Cara smiled in the dark, she wasn't surprised that he tested her, she had expected it. She signed for him to follow, as she walked towards the first door. She worked slowly, carefully not to make any sound. She stopped in front of the door, listening for sound son the other side, but she couldn't hear anything. She opened the door, and they stepped inside, it was a bedroom, an empty bedroom. So she went to the next door.

* * *

The other rooms had also been empty, and Cara stopped, everything was empty, and quiet, to quiet. It was like no one was home. They still had to search the basement, but something told her this was wrong, and she needed to be careful, as she walked towards the basement. She took the stairs slowly, walking on the edge of the stairs, using her heal, balancing herself with the toes, careful to not make any sound. As they got further down the stairs she started to smell it, she knew all too well what the smell came from, someone had died. Slowly she opened the door, preparing herself for the stench.

Mark was hanging from the ceiling, with a fallen chair under him. Cara looked at him, he had been dead for some time, she wasn't sure for how long. She started looking around the room, searching for the children, ones the room was secure. She looked around the room, disgusted. It was blood everywhere, traces from bodies, in form of hair, nails, teeth's, a few fingers, and even an eye. The smell on top of that made her feel sick. She had been in rooms like this before, Jizabel had also been a doctor, with moral grey zones, to put it mildly, but his office looked clean at least, and he hadn't abducted children. So even if he had been the way he was, at least he had some morals. Cara stopped when she got closer to something that was covered with drapes, the drapes was covered in blood and things she didn't wish to know what they were. She grabbed it and under it she saw cages. The cages were also covered in blood, and most of them was empty, but not all.

"Damian" she said when she saw a boy sitting there. He was covered in wounds, skinny, and it looked like he sat in his own urine. The boy didn't look at her, instead he stared with freighted eyes at something. Cara looked at some other cages where she saw two of the other missing children.  
"Hi" Cara said towards them, and at ones they turned their heads towards her. She saw the black eyes, and when the children saw her they jumped the cages, trying to grab her. They screamed and clawed against her. She saw how their skin had started to fall off at some parts, down to the bones. Their skin was starting to get a hint of yellow-brown, like it was rotting. Their teeth were bloody and Cara could only guess what they have been eating. Cara looked at Wesker, who hadn't said anything, and it didn't seem like he was about to do it either. Cara avoided the other children as he walked over to Damian, and opened the cage. The kid turned towards her, and tried to get away from her. Cara cursed Mark for what he had been doing to the children.  
"I am here to take you home to your parents. Would you like that?" she asked, not getting closer to Damian, giving him time to think.  
"Yes please" Damian said after a while and Cara nodded.  
"I need you to get out here, for that" Cara said and Damian slowly walked out from the cage, almost falling when he did, but Cara grasped him, trying not to react at the smell. "Here, I can carry you"  
Cara picked him up, and Damian clung on to her, scared.  
"Don't worry about him" Cara said when she saw that Damian looked at Wesker. "He may look scary, but he is really nice, like a big bear"  
"I like bears" Damian said and Cara smiled.  
"Then you will like him too. His name is Wesker, and I am Cara" she said and Damian nodded. Wesker looked at her, but didn't say anything. "Upstairs I have some other friends, I would like for you to meet"  
Cara started walk up the stairs.  
"We found Damian, I am coming out with him" Cara said to the others, and Damian looked at her. "It's a radio, I use it to talk with the team"  
"You with the police?" he asked and Cara nodded.  
"Kind off. I am with S.T.A.R.S." she said and Damian nodded, as he leaned against her shoulder. Cara tried to breathe through her mouth, instead of her nose.

* * *

"Wow, you really smell" Chris said when she walked out the door with Damian.  
"Chris" Jill said in a low voice and Chris looked at the child.  
"Yeah right, sorry" he said and Cara looked at Damian.  
"This is Chris and Jill" she said and when the others got closer she pointed at them. "This is Joseph and Barry"  
"Hi" Barry said and Cara looked at him.  
"Would you mind taking him?" she asked and Barry shook his head.  
"Hi buddy" Barry said and Damian looked at him.  
"Hi" Damian answered as Cara handed him over to Barry.  
"Like some food?" Barry asked as they walked off, calling for Brad.

"How bad is it?" Jill asked and Cara looked at them.  
"See for yourself" she said and they walked inside again, as they heard two shoots, and they all raised their guns, and hurried down to the basement.  
"Wesker?" Chris called, apparently worried, but when they got down, Wesker was looking at some papers. The others looked around for enemies, but saw none. Cara looked at the children and understood what Wesker had done.  
"What happened?" Joseph asked and Cara pointed at the children and the others walked towards them, but stopped. Joseph turned and puked in the corner, and the other two looked like they wanted to join him.  
"Return to the cars, if you feel like you need it" Wesker said without looking at them. Joseph didn't say anything, as he left right away.  
"Are you sure sir?" Jill asked and Wesker just nodded, still reading the papers. When Jill was sure it was alright, she went after Joseph. Cara looked at Chris who seemed very unsure, but then stayed. Cara walked closer to Mark, and studied him.

"He didn't do this to himself" Cara said and Chris looked at her. "His neck is broken. At this height he should have suffocated instead"  
"And you know this how?" Chris asked and Cara looked at him.  
"Let's just say they you learn a few things over the years" she told him and Chris stared at her, but didn't say anything more, instead he turned towards Wesker, almost like he was to disgust to talk to her. Cara just shook her head as she walked closer to the children's body.  
"Are you okay?" Chris asked Wesker in a low voice, and Cara understood that she wasn't supposed to hear that. So she pretended not to as she looked at the children. She wasn't sure if she would be able to get any information from them, but she liked to try. She had no idea what had happened to them, or made them like this. She knew that there were some drugs in the world that could cause similar things, but she had a hard time believing that Mark had drugged the children. She knew that the autopsy had talked about some viruses, but she had didn't know if they could cause this. But then she was far from an expert at viruses, knowing almost nothing about it.

Suddenly she heard Chris leaving and she turned around, a bit surprised over how suddenly he did. She got even more surprised when she heard the door shut with a loud bang. Cara looked at Wesker, who didn't say anything, and she didn't ask.  
"I will go and look through the rest of the house. To see if I can find anything" Cara said and Wesker looked at her.  
"I will go with you" he only answered and she nodded. Wesker took the papers he had been reading with him as they walked upstairs. Cara walked towards the bedroom, and Wesker walked towards the living room. Cara wasn't sure that they would find anything here. Mark had seemed to be clever enough to hide everything in the basement, but maybe the one killing him had left something.

* * *

"The police are on their way, just as paramedic" Brad informed her and the others. "They will be here in thirty minutes"  
"Inform me when they are getting closer" Wesker said.  
"Roger" Brad answered and Cara left the kitchen, neither the bedroom or the kitchen had given her any answers, and she walked over to Wesker, who was in the study.  
"I haven't found anything sir" she told him and he nodded.  
"Didn't think you would either." He said and she nodded, she hadn't thought that either. "Let's regroup with the others"

* * *

Cara walked out through the door, next to Wesker, neither of them talked, feeling that there was nothing to talk about. She wasn't sure how Wesker reacted to all this, but she was affected, even if she didn't show it. She felt sick, seeing what someone had done to the children, it reminded her of Minna. Even if their deaths was completely different, but dead children often reminded her of Minna. But she pushed those thoughts away, glad that Damian was alive at least, even if she knew that Damian will never be the same. But she was also wondering who killed Mark. She felt like there was a piece missing, and she hoped that the police would find it. Cara turned towards the house when she heard a sound. A window had shattered, a sound of something that got fired, and how something landed inside the house. Cara knew what that meant.  
"Wesker get down" she screamed as she grabbed him, and dragged him down. Wesker had barely time to react, as she covered him the second the house exploded. Cara felt the blast wave, and how something hit her in the arm. She felt the pain, but she didn't scream, the shock stopping her. Soon she felt the heat from the flames and she looked at Wesker.

"You alright?" she asked.  
"Just scratches" he said slowly, actually shocked over the situation, and Cara understood him. It had just been luck that she reacted to the sound. If they had been further away, talking or anything else, she may not have reacted at all. Cara slowly sat up, careful, waiting to see if she felt pain elsewhere, but it was just the arm.  
"You are hurt Riddle" Wesker said and she nodded.  
"I can tell" she told him with a small smile, as she stood up, looking at the wound. She was bleeding heavily, and she knew that she couldn't let her healing power take over. That would make people wonder. So she had to fight them, to stop her wound from healing. Wesker walked over with a bandage from the first aid kit he was wearing, like the rest of them.  
"I can't stop it from bleeding, but I can prevent you from bleeding out" he said as he grabbed her arm, and started dressing it.

"Sir? Sir?" Brad's voice sounded through the radio. "Sir are you alive?"  
"We are alive. Riddle is hurt, I am taking her to the paramedics. The rest of you, inform the police that we aren't alone, stay alerted. Inform the fire brigade, before the forest take fire"  
"Roger" Brad said and Wesker looked at her.  
"Thank you sir" she said with a smile and he looked at her, she could tell that he was surprised.  
"I think that's what I am supposed to say" Wesker answered her, and she shrugged her shoulders.  
"Nothing to thank me for, we are on the same team" she only said and looked at her arm. It was already starting to bleed through. Damn she hated this, she could fix this without a problem if she was alone. "Guess I can't use my gun"  
"Then you are lucky that you aren't alone" Wesker said and pulled his, Cara nodded and grabbed one of her knifes as they started walking towards the others.

* * *

"Irons" Wesker said when they got to the others.  
"Captain Wesker" the police chief answered him. "What do we have?"  
"After I have brought miss Riddle to the paramedics, I will inform you" Wesker said and Cara looked at him.  
"I can walk their myself, sir. It's more important to inform the others about the situation" she said and Wesker looked at her, then nodded.  
"Smart woman" Irons said and looked at her. Cara gave him a cold look; it was something with him that she really didn't like. She didn't know what it was, but something made her uncomfortable.  
"One of my best men" Wesker said and Cara smiled towards him.  
"Well it's hardly fair to the others, since I saved your life" Cara said as she walked off, towards the ambulance.

"Hi, sorry to bother you" Cara said to the personal who was looking at Damian. The boy looked at her.  
"You are hurt" he said and she smiled.  
"Nothing to worry about" Cara told him.  
"She saved me" Damian said to his parents Jane and Vince, who looked at her.  
"She did?" Jane asked. "Oh thank you so much!"  
Cara had barely any time to prepare as Jane hugged her, crying, and Cara hugged her back, trying not to get her covered in blood, or the smell of urine.  
"Nothing to thank me for. I am just glad to see Damian safe" she said and the paramedic looked at her.  
"Let's take a look at you" she said and Cara nodded. The woman started to unwrap the bandage, and she gave her a worried look.  
"I know it's bad, and I am losing blood. No need to sugar coat it for me" Cara informed her.  
"We need to get you to the hospital, and operate. I can't do much from here" she said and Cara nodded, cursing over the situation. She could have started to heal already if she was alone. Then the woman looked at her and Damian, and his parents, seeing the problem with only one ambulance. But Damian's parent's only smiled.  
"We can drive him there, if he is alright?" they asked and the woman nodded. Jane took her son and walked towards another car.  
"Then let's go!" the woman said.  
"Just inform the others" Cara told her and the paramedic saw a bit surprised, but then understood and turned towards her colleague who walked off.  
"Lay down" the woman said and Cara did as she was told.  
"I am coming with you kiddo" Barry said when the other paramedic returned and Cara looked at him.  
"They need you here, I am fine. I am a big girl, I can go to the hospital by myself" she said and Barry didn't care as he jumped inside the ambulance.  
"I am coming with you" he just said. "Wesker said it was alright. They will manage"  
"Guess I am in no condition to fight you here anyway" Cara said with a smile.  
"No you are not" Barry said as the door closed.

* * *

Cara opened her eyes, only to see Barry sitting in a chair, next to her bed.  
"Hello kiddo" he said and she looked at him.  
"Hello" she answered him.  
"The operation went well" he started and she nodded. She knew it went well, she had been awake. Their medicine hadn't been able to sedate her, so she had pretended to be asleep, not wanting them to give her anything else. She had felt what they had done, and she could tell that they did a good job. Not as good as her own body would have done, but good enough. "The doctors say you will be fine, here are some painkillers if you need them"  
"I am good" she told him, not wanting to take any medicine, especially not when she didn't need them. She could handle the pain. After everything she been through this pain was nothing.  
"Are you sure? No need to play though" Barry said and Cara looked at him, before she laughed.  
"Do I look like I would play though?" she asked and Barry looked at her before he also laughed.  
"Maybe not"  
"I promise I will take them if I feel like I need them" she told him. "How are the others?"

"They are fine. Bravo has taken over the search, so far they haven't found anyone. The others are outside waiting to see you" Barry told her and Cara looked at him and sighed. "It's a part of the job kiddo. If someone ends up in a hospital the others are bound to come and visit you"  
"I know, I know. People often do that" she said, admitting that she was the same. If anyone she cared about to get hurt, she would visit them. ""Nut it's just a scratch, nothing special"  
"You were in an explosion kiddo" Barry said as he opened the door and called for the others.

"You scared us" Jill said when she entered.  
"I apologize for that" Cara said very politely.  
"Don't do it again" Jill told her and Cara looked at her, then shook her head.  
"I have no intention to be in another explosion, that I can tell you, but can't make any promise" she answered.  
"I take what I get" Jill said and the others looked at her.  
"Feeling better?" Joseph asked and she nodded.  
"I do" she told them and they all looked at her and she sighed. That's why she hated when people visited her like this. She hated the looks people gave you, how they never knew what to say or handle the situation. "Guys, I am not dying, so stop looking at me like I am"  
"You could have died" Chris said and Cara nodded.  
"I could have. You can die every time you are on duty. You can also die in your sleep. There is no need to think of what could have happened" Cara told them and the others slowly nodded, and she closed her eyes.  
"So when can I go home?" she asked.  
"You aren't going home yet" Brad said, almost scared.  
"Did the doctors say that, or did you?" Cara asked and no one answered her.  
"Well then I ask them myself" she told them and started to get up.  
"Be careful" Joseph said, looking at her like she would fall.  
"I got hit in the arm, that's it. I didn't break my back!" she said and stood up, and the others didn't move. "Alright, I can't fight my way through you guys, so can you please let me through?"  
the others moved and she smiled.  
"Thank you" she said and walked out the room, in search of a reception.

* * *

"They letting you go already?" Brad asked surprised and Cara looked at him.  
"They are. Like I said, it's just an arm" she answered as she walked into the bathroom to change. It wasn't as simple as she said it was, she had to persuade the doctors a bit, but she had been able, glad for that. She didn't know what it was, but she never liked hospitals. Maybe it was because she may never know what people may do to her, not trusting them, not after everything she had been through. So when she could leave she did, so she changed as fast as she could and walked out the door.

"Ready Riddle?" Wesker asked and she looked at her captain and nodded.  
"Ready" she answered. He had offered to drive her home, and since she knew she would have a problem driving herself, she would need to take a cab otherwise, but this was better.  
"Why does he get to take her home?" Brad whispered to Joseph, a bit bitter.  
"Because he is not thinking what you are thinking" Cara answered him, and at ones Brad's face became red, and the others laughed.  
"Brad she had just been hurt" Jill said and Brad shrugged her shoulders.  
"I can take care of her" Brad answered and Cara looked at them.  
"This is a conversation I don't want to hear" she said and left the room with Wesker.

* * *

They drove in silence, towards her home, something she appreciated. She felt tired, holding back her healing magic, and not letting her magic flow free when they operated on her. She never thought she could get so tired from not using magic. Using too much magic always made her tired, that she knew, but this was actually new for her. So when she fell asleep she wasn't surprised.

* * *

She woke up when she felt how the care stopped, and how Wesker turned off the engine.  
"Sorry" she said slowly waking up, but he didn't answer her, and she started to leave the car. "Thank you for driving me"  
"Why?" he asked and Cara looked at him a bit surprised at first, even tilting her head, before she understood what he meant.  
"That's what everyone in the team would have done" she answered him, but Wesker didn't answer her. "Where is Sherry?"  
"At a friend's home" Wesker answered her.  
"Then how about a drink?" she asked and he nodded, and parked the car, and followed her into the building.

* * *

"Hi Lady" Cara said when the dog ran over to her, as soon as she entered the apartment. Cara sat down and patted the dog, happy to see her.  
"Cara?" a voice sounded from the apartment.  
"Hi Victor" Cara said when the male walked towards the hallway.  
"You back already?" he asked then looked at her. "You are hurt"  
"Oh yeah, work accident, nothing serious." She said and then stood up. "Victor, this is Albert from work, Albert this is Victor, my neighbour, he takes Care of Lady when I am at work."  
It felt strange calling Wesker with his first name, but she couldn't introduce him as Wesker.  
"Nice to meet you" Victor said and Wesker nodded.  
"Likewise" he only said and Cara looked at Victor.  
"Thank you for the help" Cara said.  
"It was nothing, I like looking after her, she is such a good girl" he said to Lady who looked really proud. "So see you the day after tomorrow?"  
"I may be home a few days, the doctor insisted, so I can take care of her then. But I will let you know when I need you help again" Cara said and Victor nodded.  
"Just let me know. See you" he said as he walked out the door, and Cara locked after him and walked further into the apartment, with Lady by her side.

"You got a dog?" Wesker asked and Cara looked at him with a smile.  
"Kind of obvious, isn't it?" she said as she went to get something to drink. "What do you want?"  
She looked at Wesker who didn't answer her, instead he looked at Lady who looked back at him. Wesker sat down on the couch, patting her, and Cara smiled. She looked at the bottles before she took a bottle of Whiskey, and walked back to coach with two glasses. She poured herself and Wesker a drink and sat down herself.  
"So what's on your mind?" Cara asked in a friendly voice, and looked at her captain who just took a sip from his drink. Cara decided not to rush him, knowing that it wouldn't help.  
"Why would you risk your own life?" he asked and she looked at him.  
"Something tells me you are not used to people doing that" she said to him, but didn't wait for an answer. "And I can tell you it was because we are on the same team, and you protect your teammates. I can say it was because I was the one who knew what would happen. I did it to pretend to be brave or to get glory. But to be honest, I am just sick of seeing people die, so if I can do something I do it"  
She looked out through the window.  
"At the risk of your own life?" Wesker asked and she smiled towards him.  
"I was almost curtain that I wouldn't die, so can't say that I was that heroic. I don't throw my life away that easy. For that to happen, the person need to be really special." She just said and Wesker looked at her, but didn't say anything.

"Thank you" he said after a while and Cara nodded.  
"Couldn't let you get hurt or even die at my first mission, how would that look" Cara said in a light joking voice, but then looked at him. "But you are welcome"  
"Are you in pain?" he asked and she looked at her wound.  
"Not too much, I have felt worse" she told him and took another sip, just as Lady jumped up on the sofa, next to her. "Hi girl"  
Lady laid down, placing her head in Cara's lap.  
"You are still surprised; I can tell" Cara said without looking at Wesker. "Don't be, anyone in the team would have done the same"  
"That you are sure off" he answered and Cara nodded.  
"I am. I have seen how much you guys care for each other" she told him and leaned back, closing her eyes. "You are very lucky"

"You sound like you aren't used to that" Wesker said and Cara laughed.  
"Isn't that something personal? Thought you didn't do that" Cara told him, but Wesker didn't say anything, and she opened her eyes, seeing that he looked on her. "It was your rule, remember that. For me to get personal, or more personal you need to do that too, and I can tell that you aren't willing to do that. And don't worry, I will not ask you to do that either."  
"You are a strange person Riddle" he said and Cara just smiled.  
"Could say the same about you Wesker"  
"You may be one of the few that doesn't try to know more about me" Wesker admitted and Cara looked at him.  
"Not my thing. As long as my life don't depend on it, or it's my job to get more information about someone, I don't search through other people's life. Don't like when people do that with me" she told him and Wesker stood up, and walked over to the window. Cara looked at his back.

"What would you like to know?" he asked and Cara raised an eyebrow in surprise.  
"Don't do that Wesker" she said to him. "Don't give me that opportunity, just so you can try to understand my actions"  
Wesker didn't answer her and Cara stood up, and walked over towards him.  
"You really like me to ask about Chris behaviour? Why he is acting so strange around you? Or why Sherry still lives with you? Why her parent's don't look after her? Why you always were sunglasses? Or why you are always at work before anyone else? Why you don't have a family?" Cara started, and she felt how Wesker changed, he got colder, trying to distance himself. "You don't want to answer any of those questions. So let's not talk about it"  
Cara emptied her glass, looked over the city one last time before she turned.  
"You should get some sleep captain" she said and he looked at her. "Feel free to sleep here, if you want"  
Wesker only nodded and Cara smiled.  
"You can take the couch or share the bed with me, feel free to do what you want" she said and looked at Lady. "Come on, girl"  
With those words Cara left Wesker at the window, to do what he felt like, while walked towards her bedroom.

* * *

"Welcome back kiddo" Barry said when she walked into the office, two weeks later. "Feeling any better?"  
"Thank you, and I feel better. Did last week already, but the doctors refused to let me go back to work. And I am still not cleared to go out on the field" she said and Barry laughed.  
"At least something will be done in the office, Chris is behind in his rapports again" Barry said.  
"I am not doing his rapports!" Cara said as she sat down. "So what have I missed?"  
"Not much, we haven't had a case since the last one. The police are still trying to figure out what happened. They haven't been able to find the ones who destroyed the house. So without a case captain have made us do some extra training. He has been in an awfully bad mode lately, don't know why" Barry told her and Cara looked at Wesker's office, the door was shut and the blinds was down.  
"Wonder why" Cara said.  
"If you figure it out, let us know so we can fix it. Don't think any of us are able to stand it anymore" Barry said as the other walked in.  
"Cara" Jill said happily and Cara smiled towards her.  
"Jill" she answered and started talking with the other woman.

* * *

"I want four more laps" Wesker said when they ran past him.  
"We have been running all morning captain" Brad said.  
"Don't make me double it" Wesker answered him and Brad looked like he was about to answer something, when Joseph pulled him along. Cara had no problem with the training, she actually liked it.  
"You seem far too happy for this" Barry said when he caught up to her.  
"It's nice. And it's better than some other training I have had" Cara said as she increased her tempo again, running past the others, and soon finishing her four laps. She stopped in front of Wesker, taking her water bottle. She looked at him, she could tell something was wrong, but she had no idea what, not that she intended to ask him either. When the others were done they stopped in front of Wesker too.

"You need to improve" Wesker told them in a cold voice. "Ten minutes break, then another lap"  
"You must be kidding! We can't do this anymore! Enough captain!" Brad said and Wesker looked at him.  
"Correct me if I am wrong, Vickers, but I didn't hear you say no, now did I?" Wesker asked, and Cara looked at Brad. Normally he would back down, she had learned that he wasn't the bravest man, but he didn't seem to back down.  
"You did! I don't know what's going on with you, but whatever it is, you are taking it out on us! Instead of punishing us, do it yourself" Brad said and Wesker stepped a bit closer.  
"Not a wise move Vickers" Wesker said and removed his jacket. "Let's go for a race. If you win, we stop the training, if not, well let's say that you will be very busy"  
"Nice done Brad, now we are going to get more training" Chris said.  
"It's not fair, you have rested all day" Brad said to Wesker, not listening to Chris.  
"I am not here to be fair" Wesker said and made Brad move along. "Anyone else?"  
None of the others moved, all looking at Brad with far from happy faces.  
"I give you ten seconds, so run" Wesker said and Brad started running the fastest he could, but it didn't help him. Soon Wesker caught up, and passed him. Brad got back, panting.  
"Four more laps, and after that I want you to train close combat"

* * *

Cara felt how the water washed over her. She was exhausted after the training, but in a good way. She heard Jill curse in the shower next to hers.  
"I am so sick of this!" she said, not really wanting an answer from her. "It need to stop, I don't know what got captain so angry, but it's ridicules. Brad was right, even if the idiot made it worse!"  
Cara just hummed as an answer, not feeling that she shared Jill's anger, but she could still listen to her, make her feel better.  
"I haven't…" Jill started when she heard the door open, and heard steps, but no one said anything, and Cara guessed it was one of the regular polices, since they shared it with them. "I haven't seen him this angry since everything with Chris"  
Cara was just about to answer her, wondering about what she meant, when she felt a hand over her mouth. Cara was about to break free, when the person leaned closer.  
"Keep silent" Wesker whispered and Cara relaxed a bit, even if she got angry over his behaviour.  
"If this continue, I may as well call in sick, we should all call in sick" Jill said. "Everyone except Brad, he can keep doing this. Both these idiots, men, am I right"  
Cara heard how Jill turned off the water and got out.  
"You coming?" Jill asked.  
"Not yet" Cara answered her.  
"I understand you, if I wasn't this hungry I may have stayed longer. See you later then" Jill said and left when she got dressed.

When Jill left she relaxed even more, she had been afraid that Jill would notice that Wesker was there.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Cara asked in an angry voice and turned around, looking at him. She was about to say something else, but she forgot what when she saw that Wesker didn't have is glasses on. Cara met the grey eyes, very surprised to see them, almost thinking Wesker showered with glasses too.  
"Surprised?" Wesker said almost teasing her, with a smirk and Cara gave him a cold look, making him stop smirking.  
"Why are you even here?" she asked.  
"I needed to take a shower" he answered her.  
"Let me rephrase it, why are you here, in the same shower as me?"  
Wesker didn't answer her, instead he walked closer to her, and Cara looked at him, but didn't say anything. Instead she started to wash away the shampoo, just as Wesker's lips met hers. He looked at her, and she looked back, before she kissed him back, thinking it couldn't hurt. As soon as she did Wesker pushed her up against the wall, holding her in place with his hips as his hands moved towards her breasts, just as her hands wondered over his back, leaving marks as they did.

* * *

"So what do you want?" Cara asked when she was getting dressed, looking at Wesker, who was leaning against a locker. Wesker looked at her, without saying anything. "You didn't do this just for the fun of it, not here at work. So my guess is that you wanted to have me in a good mood"  
Wesker still didn't say anything, just gave her a look and she rolled her eyes.  
"Don't be like every guy, and wonder how you did" she told him and Wesker actually snorted.  
"Don't think I am like them, falling that low" he said and Cara smiled.  
"Well then, what do you want?" she asked again.

"I need you to take care of Sherry tonight" Wesker said and Cara stopped combing her hair.  
"You got to be kidding me" she told him, knowing that wasn't the case. "You know what you ask of me? Of course you don't know"  
Wesker didn't say anything, as she sat down.  
"Why?"  
"I need to track down her parent's, and talk to them. I don't want her to be there" Wesker only said and Cara sighed.  
"Why can't she stay at a friend's house?"  
"She asked if she could stay at your house. You made an impression at her last time" Wesker answered.  
"For fuck sake" Cara said to herself, leaning her head against the locker. "For not doing personal, this is a big fucking favour to ask"  
"I am aware" Wesker told her.  
"Grate" she said sarcastic. "How long would you be gone?"  
"Can't say" Wesker told her.  
"Even better" Cara answered and sighed again. She didn't know what to do. She knew that it would affect her if she took care of Sherry, making her remember Minna. It didn't matter that Sherry was a few years older, she was still too young for it to not be a problem. With Will it had been easier, he was a teenager, he wasn't in the state when he needed attention all the time, and he had Halt. She had been very careful when Will entered their life, and it had taken time before they got close. But here she should be alone with Sherry a longer time, Cara didn't know how it would affect her. She normally avoided children, or at least for longer times. She knew that she should work on that, she had tried, but she knew that no matter what she did, she would always remember Minna, and what happened would always haunt her. But then she also knew that Wesker needed to do this, he hadn't asked if he hadn't, and Sherry needed someone to look after her. Cara looked at Wesker, the whole situation reminded her so much of her situation with her own godfather.  
"Bring her over later" Cara just said and Wesker nodded, putting on his glasses, just as Cara closed her locket.

* * *

"Barry?" Cara said as she sat down.  
"What is it kiddo?" Barry asked.  
"I need you to come over at dinner tonight, with your daughters, and wife, if she are free" Cara said and the other man looked at her.  
"May I ask why?" he wondered and that actually made her laugh.  
"I guess I can't just say that I want to have you over because we are friends?" she said and he gave her a look. "Wesker asked med to look after Sherry, and I can't be alone with her, afraid something will go wrong"  
"He can't demand that of you, you know" Barry told her.  
"I know that, I am doing it for her sake. She reminds me of myself, and I would have been glad if someone did that for me" she told him and Barry looked at her, then smiled.  
"What time kiddo?" he asked.

* * *

Cara looked at Sherry, where she was sitting at the counter, doing her homework as Cara was making dinner.  
"Can you help me with this?" Sherry asked and Cara looked at the book, Sherry was holding up a geography, and Cara nodded.  
"What do you need help with?" Cara asked.  
"Can you tell me the capitals at this countries" she said and pointed at the Nordic countries.  
"I can give you another map, and you can find out on your own" Cara said and walked over to her bookshelf and brought an atlas with her, she showed Sherry a map over the Nordic countries. "Here you go"  
"Thank you" Sherry said and Cara only nodded as she continued to cook.

* * *

"It's open" Cara shouted when she heard the knock. "Lady stay"  
The dog sat down, next to her, as she was finishing the dinner.  
"You home kiddo?" Barry called and Sherry looked at her.  
"Barry from work, you remember him?" Cara asked and the little girl nodded.  
"I am in the kitchen" she then called out for Barry, and the other man soon entered the apartment with his family and she smiled at them.  
"What kind of host are you, not opening the door" Barry joked and she smiled.  
"Well it was either opening the door and burning the food, or not opening and saving the food" Cara told him. "But I am sorry that I didn't"  
"I think we will live" Barry said and then looked at his family. "This is my wife Kathy, my daughters Moira and Polly"  
"Hi, nice to meet you, I am Cara, and this is Sherry. She is a friend" Cara told them as she turned off the stove "And I must say you have perfect timing, dinner is ready"  
"I am starving" Polly said.  
"You just ate" Moira told her sisters.  
"Did not"  
"You did"  
"Did not"  
"Kids" Barry said to them as Cara placed the food on the table.  
"Let's start eating"

* * *

"This was lovely" Kathy told her.  
"Glad you liked it" Cara answered.  
"May I leave?" Sherry asked.  
"You may. Why don't you show Moira and Polly the things I bought to you?" Cara said and Sherry smiled, looking at the other children, who looked very excited as they left the table. As soon as they walked into the guest room, closing the door, Cara sighed and placed her head on the table.  
"How are you holing up?" Barry asked.  
"Barely" Cara informed him. "It has been a long afternoon. She is the sweetest child; I am just having a hard time. She is very independent, but she looks at me like she ask for permission to do some things. And sometimes she ask thousand questions"  
"That's what kids do" Barry told her with a laugh.  
"I know that" Cara answered.  
"She seem happy" Kathy said and Cara lifted her head, looking at her, and nodded.  
"You even bought her gifts" Barry said.  
"Well to be honest, I did that so she would have something to do, and so I would have a moment for myself" Cara admitted and the others looked at her, but didn't say anything, as Sherry came running towards them.

"Cara! Cara" she said and Cara looked at her. "Look what I drew for you"  
Sherry handed over a paper to her.  
"It's me and you" Sherry explained and Cara looked at the drawing. It was two persons, doing different things. They were drawing, reading, walking a dog, and at the top was a heart. Cara looked at Sherry who smiled the biggest smile.  
"Do you like it?" she asked and Cara nodded, holding back her tears.  
"It's beautiful, thank you very much" Cara answered her.  
"I will draw more for you!" Sherry said and ran back to the others. Cara looked after her as she closed the door again. Cara placed the drawing on the table.  
"Fuck it" she said and stood up and walked over to the liquor cabinet. "I am sorry for my behaviour, but I need this"  
"You okay kiddo?" Barry asked.  
"No, not at all. Do you want something?" she asked.  
"As long as it's less than last time" Barry said and she smiled as she took a bottle of wine and headed back with three glasses.  
"If you want something else, you can just take that instead" Cara said and poured some wine to herself and took a sip.

"So what's wrong kiddo?" Barry asked, looking at her as she looked at the drawing, not noticing her tears at first.  
"Sorry" Cara said but Barry got up and hugged her.  
"Nothing to be sorry for, so how about talking to the old man?" he said and Cara looked at him and laughed.  
"You aren't that old, only a few years older than me" she told him and Barry looked at Kathy.  
"Did you hear that, I am not that old" he said and Kathy just laughed when Barry sat down again. "So talk to me"

"To make a long and painful story very short, I had a daughter that died. That's the reason I have a hard time being alone with Sherry, or most kids for the matter" Cara said after a being silent for a while.  
"Cara…I am sorry" Barry finally said and she just raised her hand.  
"No need, and it won't change anything" she said and took a sip from her wine.  
"Do you mind me asking when she died?" Barry asked and Cara thought about it. She had been twenty-two when Minna died, in this world she was thirty-five. It had been longer in real life, a few hundred years, but she couldn't say that.  
"Thirteen years ago, it's a long time ago, I should have gotten over it, but I can't" Cara told them.  
"No one can get over that" Kathy said and Cara didn't answer.  
"How did she die?" Barry asked, very carefully.  
"She got murdered" Cara just said in a cold voice, remember it all.  
"Did they caught him?" Barry asked and Cara looked at him.  
"No. Even if someone who cared knew, they couldn't touch him. His power was greater than theirs. And even if they would have caught him, there would be no evidence." Cara said.  
"You know who it was?" Kathy asked and Cara smiled a cold, dead smile.  
"My father, he killed her in front of my eyes" Cara said and emptied her glass.  
"Your father?" Barry slowly said.  
"Yes, but that doesn't matter now, I can't do anything about it. Minna is dead, and I left as soon as I could, and I never returned" Cara said and stood up. "You want to see her?"  
"Yes" Barry said, and Cara walked over to the bookshelf and got a photo album, and walked back.

"Here she is" Cara said and opened the album, making sure that the pictures weren't moving, as they otherwise would.  
"She is beautiful" Kathy said and Cara nodded.  
"That she was" Cara looked at the picture of her daughter chasing the bubbles she blew. How she played with Brady. How Ebony tried to feed her, how she slept with Bob on the floor.  
"You look very young" Barry said and Cara looked at the picture of her, it felt like it was a life time since it happened.  
"I was very young. I should turn eighteen when I got her" Cara said.  
"Who are this people?" Kathy asked and Cara looked at them.  
"Some friends I had back then, I moved in with them while I was pregnant, stayed there for four years, and then things happened" Cara only said and kept looking at the pictures, how Minna patted the cow Chloe found, how she slept next to her, how they visited the parks. Cara looked at the pictures, it had been a simpler time, and she had thought she was free. It had been a dangerous time too, but nothing they couldn't handle.  
"She seemed happy" Barry said "Bet you did a good job"  
"She was happy" Cara said and then went silent for a second. "Not good enough"  
"Didn't mean it like that" Barry said went to the liquor cabinet.  
"I know you didn't" she said with a small smile. "After her death I learned that life is never fair, and you can never be completely safe"  
"Cara…" Barry said and she turned towards them.  
"So how about some more wine?"

* * *

"The taxi will be here soon" Cara said to Barry and Kathy, who was carrying their sleeping children.  
"Will you be alright?" Barry asked.  
"She is asleep, and I will soon be too" Cara just answered.  
"Is that sure?" Barry asked and Cara nodded.  
"Don't worry. Worry about your hangover instead"  
"Don't remind me, I am going to regret this tomorrow" Barry said and Cara smiled.  
"It was nice meeting you" Kathy said and took her hand.  
"It was nice meeting you too" Cara told her, just as Barry opened the door, to find Wesker who was about to knock.  
"Hello Captain" Barry said with a big smile, and Wesker looked at him.  
"Good evening Barry" Wesker said to him.  
"Nice to see you again Albert" Kathy said with a warm smile.  
"Likewise Kathy" Wesker said with a smile towards her.  
"We need to go now, the taxi is waiting" Barry said and signed for Kathy to walk out through the door, as he looked at Wesker.  
"Take good care of her Albert" Barry said and Wesker looked at him. "She is upset, she…"  
"That's enough Barry" Cara said towards him. Wesker studied them both, then nodded towards Barry.  
"I will do my best" Wesker answered and Cara sighed as she turned around and walked into the apartment again.

"Sherry is sleeping; do you want me to wake her up?" Cara asked as she started to clean the table from the dish.  
"Not if I don't have too" he said and Cara only nodded, if Sherry and Wesker stayed the night, mattered very little to her.  
"There is food in the fridge if you are hungry" Cara just told him, but he didn't answer and she ignored that, and started to load the dishwasher instead. She looked at the wine glass, filling it again, not caring what Wesker would say. If he had something against it, he could have left Sherry with someone else. When she was done she walked out to the dining room again, to find Wesker looking in the photo album. Cara walked over and closed it at once, giving him a cold look as she put it away.  
"Who is she?" Wesker asked and Cara looked at him.  
"We don't do personal!" Cara just said in the coldest voice she had, as she emptied her wine glass at ones.  
"She is your daughter, isn't she?" Wesker asked and Cara didn't answer him she just turned away, looking out through the window. "Riddle?"

Cara ignored him, looking at the sky. Lady walked up to her and Cara patted the dog on her head, happy to have her.  
"Cara?" Wesker said instead, and she heard him walk closer.  
"Did you get hold of her parents?" Cara asked instead, not wanting to talk about Minna, not with a strange, because that was what they were. They had sex a few times, they worked together, but they didn't really knew each other.  
"I did" he answered her.  
"And?" Cara asked, but Wesker didn't answer her and she sighed. She almost got angry at him for wanting her to talk but not saying anything himself. She didn't demand that he talked to her, but asking anything from her, and not giving anything back, made her angry.  
"I am going to bed" Cara said and turned around and was about to walk past him when he grabbed her hand, and pulled her towards him. Cara almost felled down, because she lost her balance, but Wesker caught her, and suddenly hugged her.

Cara just stood there, surprised by his action, not knowing what to do, mostly because it was Wesker, and she didn't know why he did it. When Barry had done it, it was because he was her friend, but Wesker she didn't know.  
"I got hold of William and Annette. Neither of them had noticed that Sherry was missing, being at work the whole time" Wesker started and Cara looked at him as he let go of her. "To be honest Annette didn't look to bothered by the whole thing at all. William was a bit upset, until his work got in the way again"  
Cara looked at the door which Sherry was behind. She felt sorry for the girl, that neither of her parent's had noticed that she was missing.

"I wouldn't say that William is a bad father, not really. He is just to consumed in his work, always have been, long before Sherry was born. It was almost impossible to make him stop working." Wesker started and Cara was a bit surprised that he actually shared something, but maybe he thought it was okay, since it was about Sherry, not himself, not really. "Annette is another story. She is in love with William, she does anything for him. William often talked about having a family, because that was what's right. Annette didn't have a problem giving him a child, but to take care of it, that she wouldn't do. So her behaviour wasn't too surprising. William tried when Sherry was younger, before he started working on what he is working on now. But he has gotten worse. This days almost nothing can drag him away from work, not even Sherry. He just isn't the man I once knew"  
Cara nodded, but didn't say anything.  
"For some reason I get irritated with William when it comes to Sherry" Wesker admitted and Cara actually gave him a weak smile.  
"I would say it's only normal. You care for her, and anyone normal who takes care of a child want's what's best for them." Cara said and Wesker looked at her. "But some people aren't fit to have children. At least she has you at least"  
Wesker didn't answer her and Cara looked towards the door again.  
"Sometimes your godfather are better then you real parent's, trust me, I know" Cara said with a small smile, remembering Severus. Wesker looked at her and she gave him a smile too as she looked out through the window.

"To answer your question" Cara started "She was my daughter, she is dead now, my father killed her and I don't like to talk about it"  
Wesker looked at her, but he didn't say anything, something Cara actually appreciated. She never liked when people tried to pretend to understand, or say that they were sorry, so few people meant it. She had felt that Barry and Kathy really meant it, but since they were parents too, they could most likely understand how it would feel to lose a child.  
"You need to sleep" Wesker said to her as he guided her towards her bedroom, and she didn't protest, knowing that she needed to sleep.  
"Come Lady" Cara said and the dog walked after them.

Cara entered the bedroom, almost ready to fall down on the spot she was standing, but she knew that she needed to change. So she walked over to the closet and changed to something more comfortable and then turned towards Wesker.  
"You can stay if you feel like it, if not, well you can either go into Sherry or take the couch" Cara said as she went to the bed. "Come Lady"  
The dog jumped up next to her and laid down. Cara hugged her, happy to have her in her life. Soon she felt how Wesker laid down too.  
"Good night" Wesker said and turned off the lights.  
"Good night" Cara answered and closed her eyes, a bit surprised that they had shared some personal information with each other. She didn't know why, but it made her feel a bit better, she thought as she fell asleep.


	5. Christmas Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so sorry about this chapter. It has taken some time, and it isn't as good as I wanted. But it has to do. I would say that we are around 6 months from the mansion incident now. And I will try to move things along in the next chapter. I am thinking of making a story with small stories in it, to make the time go.
> 
> I am also sorry about Wesker's behavior in the end. I am still struggling with writing him sometimes. And I wanted to show a softer side of him, but I felt like it turned out to soft. And Cara's behavior... well I want to have more moments with them, to build a foundation, but it came out poorly. Anyway, I can't get it any better. Especially since I wanted ot have the part with Chris and Wesker in it. You will get more information about it later on.
> 
> And Jill, sorry for her behavior as well, wanted her to be on Chris side, as his best friend!
> 
> Besides that, I am okay with the chapter. Sorry that the others wasn't as much in it, but I had fun writing about the part. Especially Enrico and Barry.
> 
> Berdine and Raina are from the Sword of truth, and are working as Mord Siths. Nicci are from the same story, but she is a dark sister.
> 
> Think that's all. 
> 
> So enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

"Cara!" Cara closed her locker and turned around, to facing Rebecca.  
"Hello" Cara said to the younger woman, who smiled towards her. Cara had barely spoken to Rebecca, they had exchanged some casual phrases, but that was it. But since they belonged to different teams, they rarely met, except in when they released each other.  
"I wanted to invite you to our Christmas party" Rebecca said and handed over a paper. Cara took it, and looked at it. She couldn't remember the last time she was at a Christmas party, or even celebrated Christmas. Halt and Will didn't celebrate Christmas, not like they did in this world. She had almost forgotten Christmas excited, or how you even celebrated it. That was not completely true, but it almost felt like it.

"Cara?" Rebecca said, and Cara looked at her.  
"Sorry, I got lost in thoughts" she said and offered the younger woman a smile. "But I guess I don't have a choice in this. I am pretty sure either Jill or Barry will drag me along, even if I said no"  
Rebecca smiled towards her.  
"That's pretty much the case. Well I will be off then, I need to invite the others" Rebecca said and left her. Cara took her bag and headed towards her car.

* * *

"I can't believe they cancelled on us, and this late. What are we going to do?" Rebecca asked Jill.  
"I don't know. We need to find another place to be" Jill answered her as Cara sat down.  
"Is everything alright?" Cara asked the other two woman.  
"No, we had planned on having the party as this place you see, but they just called and cancelled. The party is in three days, and it's a nightmare to try and find a new place" Rebecca told her.  
"Why aren't we here, in the office?" Cara asked, feeling that this was the most logical place.  
"We had it here last year, but some of the guys got so drunk that they almost destroyed it. So Iron's forbid us from having it here, ever again" Jill informed her and Cara nodded. She understood the problem.  
"We need to cancel, unless we don't plan on having it on the street" Rebecca said to Jill. Cara saw that her colleagues were upset and she looked at them. Almost sighing for herself, knowing that she may regret this, but she didn't stop herself.  
"We can be at my place, if you like" Cara told them. Both the women looked at her before they more or less threw themselves at her, hugging her.  
"Thank you!" Rebecca said with the biggest smile.  
"Are you sure?" Jill asked.  
"As sure as I will ever be" Cara answered her.  
"Can we come by later, and start decorating?" Rebecca asked and Cara nodded, just as Wesker stepped out from his office. "That will be my cue to leave"

* * *

"Are you sure this is alright?" Jill asked, for what Cara thought was the tenth time, this past minutes. Cara almost told her that she changed her mind, just to stop Jill from asking.  
"I am sure" Cara answered instead, with much patients, as she parked her car. Jill was sitting next to her, and normally Jill didn't irritate her, but with this she did. Cara understood that the party meant a lot to Jill, and Cara had actually started looking forward to it herself, this past days. She couldn't answer why, but she did. Maybe it was because she had missed Christmas, it was one of her favourite holidays, or maybe she just wanted to do something. So she told herself that the party was worth to stand Jill's behaviour, and god she hoped it was.

* * *

"You live here?" Rebecca asked as they stood in the elevator, on their way to her apartment.  
"Sure hope so, otherwise I have been living in someone else apartment this past year" Cara answered her sarcastically. Jill couldn't stop herself from giggling and Rebecca looked at them, before she laughed too, just as they stepped out of the elevator. Cara walked over to the door and opened.  
"Hi Lady" Cara said to the dog, who was sitting and waiting for her. "And hi, Victor"  
"Thought you almost forgot about me" Victor said with a laugh as he walked out to great her. "Oh you brought friends with you?"  
"Yes, this is Jill and Rebecca from work, this is Victor, my neighbour" Cara told them as she took off her jacket.  
"Hi, your work with Albert too?" Victor asked and the other women looked at him.  
"You know Wesker?" Jill asked.  
"Meet him a few months ago" Victor said and the other two looked at her.  
"After the explosion, Wesker drove me home, and he wanted to make sure I got to my apartment safely. Don't know if he thought I would collapse in the elevator or something" Cara just explained and the other two nodded.  
"He was most likely worried about you, it was an explosion after all" Jill said and Cara just shrugged her shoulders.  
"Anyway, see you soon" Victor said to her and Cara nodded and closed the door.

"He was cute!" Jill said and Cara looked at her.  
"Victor?" she said a bit surprised and Jill nodded.  
"Never thought of it" Cara just said as she walked towards the kitchen, with Lady by her side.  
"Never thought of it? How can you not?" Rebecca asked, laughing.  
"He is a bit too young for my taste. Not interested in people who are ten years younger than me" Cara just said as she started to unpack the bags with things they bought.  
"So who are you interested in?" Rebecca asked, with almost sparkling eyes.  
"No one. I haven't gotten over my last partner" Cara just said in a low voice.  
"He dumped and broke your heart?" Rebecca asked and Cara shook her head.  
"He died" Cara just said. "Let's get started"

* * *

When the other two left, her apartment looked like a winter wonderland. Not that she complained, she actually liked it. It was very beautiful, and calming. It also made the apartment look more like a home. Like someone lived there.  
"Isn't it nice?" Cara asked and looked at Lady, who was laying on the carpet. Lady wagged her tail, but did nothing else. "I must say I had a good time, it was really fun. It was nice having people over. I rarely do"  
This time Lady lifted her head and Cara gave her a look.  
"I wouldn't count Wesker. He barely makes the place more fun" Cara told Lady, who laid down again. Cara thought of her captain, he comes over from time to time, and it's not like she had anything against it. She enjoyed his company, but compared to the others they didn't talk much, they didn't try to get and know each other, and they didn't do much more then have sex and read books, or drink. There were worse ways to spend your time, but sometimes it was nice to have someone over, that made the place feel alive. Something Wesker wasn't too good at. But strangely enough she felt calm around him. She didn't need to keep the same facade with him, because he didn't need to find out more about her. But she knew it was because he didn't want to tell her anything about himself. And since they got a bit personal, a few months back, that hadn't happened again. It almost was like that night never happened.  
"How about going to bed?" Cara asked Lady, who followed her to the bedroom.

* * *

Cara looked at her reflection, she had her hair down, something she normally didn't have. She had dressed up in a classy black dress, nothing to fancy, feeling that it wasn't that kind of party. She had given Lady a black bow, to match her dress.  
"You look like the perfect partner" she told the dog as she walked out to the living room. The others would arrive soon, and she started to play some Christmas songs, to create the right mood. As she was waiting she walked over to the window, and studied the snow that was falling outside. Lady sat next to her, waiting patiently, but they didn't have to wait for long, before the doorbell rang.  
"It's open" Cara said, and soon she heard how people entered the hallway. She turned towards Lady, before she walked towards the kitchen to get the drinks she would be serving.

* * *

It hadn't taken a long time until everyone had arrived, and from the sound of the conversations they had a good time. Cara was engage in a conversation with Enrico about fighting in desert terrain. She wasn't sure how they had ended up there, they had started the conversation in a normal way, almost at the level of getting to know each other. Cara barely knew the other captain, rarely seeing or talking to him. But during the dinner they had started talking about battles and ended up talking about deserts.  
"I take sand over snow any day" Enrico said and Cara shook her head.  
"I rather have snow. It's cold, hard to hear what your following soldiers are saying, and for the most time the vision is bad. But I rather have that over deadly heat, walking in sand, which is more tiring then walking in snow, all the poisonous animals, and a more difficult way to navigate" Cara told him. "It may be that I have more experience, fighting battles in the snow then the desert, but still"  
"You fought many battles in the snow?" Enrico asked.  
"Not sure how many, but more than the desert. Most of the battles took place in forests, or on open fields" she told him, thinking back at the wars she fought. When she lived with Halt and Will, they tried to take the battles to the forest, a surrounding they was in control off.

Enrico was just about to answer her when Barry walked over.  
"Here we are, having a free night, all of us, which is rarer than anything, and you are talking work. I am disappointed in both of you" Barry said and Cara smiled towards the older man.  
"I am sorry to hear that" Cara said and Barry just laughed.  
"Give me a drink and I will forget about it" Barry said.  
"Literally" Cara teased and Barry gave her a look.  
"Don't remind me of what will happen tomorrow" Barry said, as she gave him a drink. "So let's talk about some fun"  
"Like?" Cara asked.  
"Sex stories" Brad said when he sat down next to them.  
"I second that" Jill told them and Cara looked at them.  
"I didn't know we were still in high school" Cara said and Jill laughed.  
"Because of that comment you are going to start" Jill said, a bit too happy for Cara's liking. "So strangest place, with who, and what did you do?"  
"I am a lady, do you expect me to tell you that?" Cara asked and Jill nodded.  
"We all need to tell each other, that's the game" Jill explained and Cara sighed, she was far from prude, but it still felt a bit ridicules. But she guessed, the faster she told them, the faster she would get rid of it. So she thought about the people she had been with, and when she did, it felt like awfully many. It wasn't so strange, consider her age. Then she thought about, which of the scenarios she could tell them about, it wasn't like she could tell them anything, it still had to make since in this world.

"I have to say, a palace, with Berdine and Raina" Cara started, remembering them. Berdine and Raina had been in love, a perfect match for each other, and she had been so happy for her following Mord-Sith's that they had found each other. Because she learned very fast that Mord-Sith's don't fall in love, but they did. So when they had asked her to join them in bed, she had been a bit surprised, not because they were women, they wouldn't be the first women she bedded, no rather that they wanted her there. But it wasn't something she regretted. She had done it from time to time, until she met Nicci. Her own love. "And what we did, well I am not going to tell you. A lady do not kiss and tell"  
"You did it with two women, and you will not tell us about it?" Brad complained.  
"I will not" Cara only said and took her glass, and sipped on the wine.  
"I never pictured you as someone who liked girls" Joseph said, and Cara looked at them all, feeling the looks they gave her, and she wasn't sure how to feel about them.  
"You just assumed what I liked?" Cara said, pretending to be hurt, and Joseph didn't seem to know how to answer it. "But for your information, I like both"  
"That's so cool" Rebecca said and Cara got a bit surprised over her reaction, but smiled.  
"How was it? Doing it with a woman?" Jill asked.  
"It was good, they can do things men can't" Cara said with a smile. "But to be fair, men can do things women can't do"  
"So why where you in a palace?" Brad asked and Cara looked at them.  
"This wasn't the rules, I would tell you a place, whit whom, and how. So I have done my part" Cara said.

"She is right. So then let's move on to the next person" Jill said and looked at Brad.  
"Fine. In a light house, a girl named Gabriella, against the wall" Brad said, without even hesitating. "Joseph"  
"Treehouse, Joanna, and in almost every position. It was a long weekend, hiding from her parents" Joseph just said and some of the others laughed.  
"Why am I not surprised?" Chris asked as he patted the other man's back.  
"Tell us yours then" Joseph said and Chris seemed to think about it.  
"How can I choose?" Chris joked, and the others laughed. "No seriously I am not sure, I can't choose between the time I did it on Disneyland or the time I did it in a mine"  
"What have you been doing?" Brad said with a laugh.  
"Why haven't I heard about this?" Jill asked, a bit disappointed and Chris just shrugged his shoulders.  
"Can't remember their names tho, and since we had to be fast, we didn't do anything special"

* * *

And they continued, Cara only half listened. She wasn't to interesting on hearing everyone's story. And she felt like people very rarely was honest about things like that. You either tried to be, what common people would describe as "cool", or be like her, tell as little as possible. She rarely talked about her sex life with people, not even her partners. She had no reason to tell them about the previous ones.  
"Kids, I will not embarrass Kathy with the story" Barry said and Cara smiled, Barry was a good man, not telling them anything, and for ones the others seemed to accept that. Cara looked at Barry, who smiled victoriously, and when he met her gaze, he raised his glass and she did the same.  
"Wesker" Jill said and Cara looked at Wesker. She didn't deny that this actually interested her. Mostly because this may give her some more information about her captain. And she actually wondered if he normally slept with people, like they had done.

Wesker looked at them all, from behind his glasses, and Cara could tell that he did not appreciate the question, in fact not even the game, less than she did. He had kept quite the whole time, not that it had surprised Cara the slightest. But when he answered he did.  
"In a laboratory, with my partner at that time. That's all the information you are going to get" Wesker said and Cara looked at him. She wasn't wondering to much about the laboratory, but she was wondering about the partner. Not that she was going to ask, she never asked. But she could still wonder.  
"Thank god you said something. Sometimes we wonder if you ever had sex captain" Brad said with a laugh, and Wesker gave him a cold look, something a slightly drunk Brad didn't notice. But Wesker didn't say anything about it.  
"Um so how about another game?" Jill said a bit bother by the silence.  
"Like?" Chris asked, a bit excited.  
"Bear pong!" Joseph said and looked at Cara.  
"As long as you don't miss too much" she said with a smile. So far they had actually behaved, and her apartment was in one piece, something she hoped it would be after the night.  
"Then let's clean the table" Brad said.

* * *

Cara leaned against the bar counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. Barry was sitting next to her on a chair.  
"You are barely drunk kiddo" he said and Cara smiled.  
"Someone need to stay in control" she said as she glanced over her table, where Richard was competing against Brad.  
"We have Wesker" Barry joked and looked at the direction the older man were standing. Wesker were standing at the other side of the room, with a drink in his hand.  
"In that case" Cara said and emptied her glass, to Barry's delight.  
"Keep that up, and you may get to where I am now"  
"And you may be asleep on the floor" she joked, and Barry laughed, just as she poured herself a new drink.

* * *

"I must say you have such a nice place" Forest said when he walked up towards her.  
"Thank you, I am very fond of it" she answered him. Cara had rarely talked to him, less than anyone in the other team. She had no explanation for it, she guessed it just had turned out like that.  
"So how long have you lived here?"  
"I moved in about a year ago" Cara answered, feeling how she already was starting to get bored. She understood that Forest most likely tried to be nice, but having such a generic conversation bored her.  
"You lived here a year before you joined us?" he asked and walked a bit closer, and Cara nodded.  
"I did." She just answered, not feeling like she wanted to reveal more about the cause, of her joining or waiting a year.  
"Look up" Frost suddenly said and Cara did, finding a mistletoe, and she rolled her eyes, as she lowered her head, giving him a cold look. The smile Forest had on his lips disappeared.  
"You are hoping for too much" she just said and kissed his cheek before she walked away, just as Brad laughed his arse off.  
"Told you, it wouldn't work"

"Ignore them" Enrico said when she entered the kitchen, and Cara couldn't stop herself from smiling.  
"I do. They are like children" she said, which made the captain laugh.  
"At least when they drink, and especially together" he said as he left the kitchen, with filled cups.  
"Our hero!" Jill shouted when Enrico got back to the table. Cara smiled, at least the others had fun, and she would lie if she said she hadn't fun to. Even if she didn't take part in their games, she loved to have people in her apartment, to keep the silence away, and the thoughts.  
"Cara?" Jill suddenly said, as she grabbed her, almost making Cara drop her drink. "Have you seen Wesker?"  
"Not in a while" Cara said and looked at her friend.  
"Find him! We need him to beat Enrico in bear pong! To show Bravo that our team is better than theirs"  
At those words Cara laughed, having a hard time picturing her captain play.  
"I will do my best to find him!" Cara said as she walked towards the rooms she had closed, guessing he would be in one of them, since he wasn't with the rest of them.

* * *

"Albert" Cara stopped when she heard Chris voice, coming from her bedroom, and apparently Wesker were with him. "Can you please talk to me?"  
"We no longer have something to talk about" Wesker answered him, in a very cold voice, colder then Cara ever heard before.  
"I am sorry; it was a mistake!" Chris said, almost pleading.  
"Forgetting to give me your report, that's a mistake" Wesker started, but what he said after that Cara couldn't hear. She didn't know what had happened between them, but she knew that it was something that made Wesker colder than anything else. Sometimes she almost wanted to curse Wesker for being the way he was. She didn't like to look into other people's life's, but Wesker did make her very curious, even if she didn't want to admit it. But instead of sneaking closer, and listen to their conversation, she walked forward and opened the door, acting surprised to find them there.

"Oh, sorry" she said and looked at the other men. Wesker were leaning against the wall, and Chris was sitting on her bed.  
"What are you doing here?" Chris asked her, very hostile and she gave him a cold look. She knew that he didn't meant it, but she still didn't appreciate it.  
"Besides living here you mean?" she asked very sarcastic "I was about to check in on Lady"  
Cara pointed at her dog, who was lying in her bed, looking at her with a waving tail. Cara had placed her in the bedroom, when the sound started to get louder, wanting to give the dog some piece. Chris also looked over at the dog, almost looking surprised to see her there.  
"Oh and Wesker" Cara said and looked at her captain, who only nodded. "Jill was looking for you. She want you to beat Enrico in bear pong"  
"I need to talk to Jill" Chris said and suddenly stood up, leaving the room. Wesker on the other hand did no attempt to move. Instead he was looking at her, and she looked back at him, but she didn't say anything, and when he didn't either, she sat down on the floor, and Lady walked up towards her. Lady sat down in front of her and Cara started to pat her, giving her the attention she demanded, and Cara smiled towards the dog. Surprisingly Wesker soon sat down next to her. He still didn't say anything, and she didn't ask. But ones again he had surprised her. He often managed to do just that, and she never knew where she had him.

Lady walked over to Wesker, and Cara actually smiled at the dog, she had taken a liking to her captain, and it seemed like the man liked Lady too.  
"How much did you hear?" Wesker asked and Cara looked at him.  
"Probably more then I should have" she only told him. "But not enough to understand what you were talking about"  
At those words Wesker only nodded, and Cara didn't say anything else. Suddenly she heard a slam from her front door, guessing it was Chris leaving.  
"Wesker" she soon heard Jill shout, sounding before she entered the room. Jill looked angrier then Cara had ever seen her, which to be fair said very little, since she hadn't known the woman for too long. Jill looked down on the man sitting on the floor, with Lady next to her. "Don't you have a heart?"  
"Careful Valentine" Wesker said, looking up at her.  
"Oh don't give me that boss crap! I have been silent for too long, watching Chris go through hell!" Jill told him, and Cara looked between both of them.  
"I will give you some space" she said and started to get up.  
"Riddle stay!" Wesker said and she looked at him, surprised. "There is no need for you to leave, since Valentine was just about too"  
"Fuck you Wesker!" Jill suddenly spouted and Cara looked shocked at her. "And you Cara, I thought better of you!"  
"Me? What have I done?" Cara asked, genially surprised, she didn't follow the conversation at all. At those words Jill didn't look as sure as she had, when she had jelled at her.  
"You haven't even told her? You are the worst captain!" Jill said and Wesker stood up, walking towards Jill, who took a step backwards.  
"Watch your words Valentine" he said, with a low voice.  
"I am watching them" Jill spouted back and Cara stood up.

"Enough!" she said in a determent voice. "I don't know what's going on here, but this is ridicules. You are both acting like children, and not only you two, Chris too!"  
"You only say this because you are having sex with him!" Jill spouted and Cara gave her a look.  
"You apparently have very low thoughts off me." Cara said, and Jill looked at her.  
"Chris told me" Jill said and Cara sighed, actually getting irritated, as she finally understood what the whole thing was about. She was almost pissed about herself for not getting it sooner.  
"I can inform you, that whatever Chris think he saw, wasn't there" Cara said and looked at Jill. "And I would be more than happy if you kept me out of it. And also if you could behave as grownups"  
"Riddle…" Wesker started, looking at her, with what she thought was a cold look, but who could tell behind the glasses.  
"That includes you too captain. For fuck sake, this is ridicules. I need something to drink, do whatever you want. Come Lady" with those words she left the room, to walk back to the others, who didn't seem to have noticed what happened. To drunk.

* * *

She looked at her living room, Barry had passed out on the couch, the cups had tipped over, leaving beer on her table and rug. She saw broken glass on the floor. Rebecca and Richard was sitting, under the table, eating candy giggling. Brad was without a shirt as he talked to the Christmas tree, which was lying on the floor now. Forest was hugging an empty bottle of some sort, Enrico was talking with someone on the phone, and from the sound of it, a taxi. She didn't see the rest of the members, but she guessed they were somewhere.  
"I apologise for the mess" Enrico said when he hang up the phone.  
"Seen worse" Cara just said as she stepped over some dropped food on the floor. "Don't eat that Lady"  
The dog looked at her and just passed the food, and Cara was happy that she was that well thought.  
"Still I would keep away from the bathroom" Enrico said and Cara slowly nodded.  
"I call someone, who will come and clean tomorrow" she told him and he smiled.  
"Sounds comfortable"  
"It is, besides I don't think I will be capable to do much tomorrow anyway" she lied and Enrico laughed.  
"Who is?" he asked "Anyway, do you know what happened to Chris?"  
"I have no idea. Jill asked the same, and wondering if she knew where he went off, but neither me or Wesker knew. We tried to reach him, but he won't pick up." Cara lied again, and Enrico nodded, before Cara saw how Jill grabbed her coat and speeded out, slamming the door, herself. "Maybe she got hold of him"  
"Well I wouldn't like to be him when she did" Enrico said with a laugh, and Cara tried to smile towards him. She wasn't sure what would happen when Jill got to Chris, if she had gotten hold of him. But the whole situation made her really tired, and angry. And she didn't know who she was most angry at? Chris for behaving like a child. It was the obvious reason, but she didn't know how it ended between him and Wesker, since she now understood that they had some kind of relationship, sometime before she entered the team. Maybe she was angrier at Wesker for acting like he did towards Chris? She didn't care if he slept with her to get over Chris or whatever it was, for her it was just sex, but if it was to get back at Chris, she got pissed. And then she had Jill, who suddenly got angry at her. Sure it was, true she had slept with Wesker, but it had nothing to do with Chris. Sure she didn't want a boring life, but she hated drama like that. She wanted nothing to do with it, not even as an observer, and now she seemed to be dragged into it. She sighed and Enrico looked at her.  
"Just tired" she lied and he nodded.  
"It's late, or early, if you prefer that" he answered and took up his phone when it rang. "We will be there soon"  
Cara looked at him.  
"The taxis are here" he explained, it was like she had guessed. "Thought it was time for us to leave, so you could get some sleep"  
"That's awfully kind of you" Cara said and walked next to him, to the living room, helping him gather the others.  
"Wesker you are coming with us?" Enrico asked as Wesker walked towards them.  
"I have ordered my own cab" he just answered him and Enrico laughed.  
"That doesn't surprise me" Enrico said before he turned towards her. "Thank you for having us, and once again, I do apologise for this"  
Cara just nodded as she said goodbye to the others, closing the door behind them, before she turned towards Wesker who was standing still.

"I am not interested in an apologise, I don't need any." she said as she took her own glass, and poured herself some wine. "But I have to tell you, I do not appreciate to be caught up in things like this"  
Wesker didn't say anything as he walked up, next to her.  
"To be honest, I had no intention to get you caught up in this. I wanted to keep out the personal" he said and Cara gave him a glance and sighed.  
"Fucking two of your subordinates, and hoping to not make it personal, for being a smart person, that's just plane stupidity"  
Wesker didn't answer her at first, instead he removed his sunglasses and sat down on the couch. Cara looked at him, she think this is the first time she see him looking tired.  
"None of it was planned" Wesker started and Cara leaned against the couch.  
"You normally don't plan who you are going to date" Cara said, thinking for a second that was what her father had tried to do, or rather when it came to marrying.  
"I prefer when I can plan everything" Wesker admitted and Cara smiled.  
"That doesn't surprise me at all" Cara answered him.  
"Surprisingly Chris and I made it work, better than I thought. It worked for around a year, then one day, Chris slept with someone else. I ended it there, I would lie if I said it was without sorrow" Wesker admitted, and Cara understood that it wasn't something he did lightly. "When you joined my team, I slept with you for selfish reasons, maybe in a hope to forget about Chris, and I do apologise for it."  
Wesker looked at her, and she actually smiled towards him, which made him turn away, and put on his glasses again, and Cara understood that he didn't want to talk about it. And she wouldn't force him.  
"It make me sound pathetic" Wesker said in a low voice. But that was something Cara didn't agree on, she actually appreciated that Wesker told her this. Especially that he hadn't slept with her to get back at Chris.  
"Albert" Cara said in a low voice, still feeling strange using his first name, but at the sound of her voice he turned and looked at her again. "I told you that your apology wasn't needed, but I do appreciate that you told me this. And if it makes you feel any better, I had sex with you, to forget about my late husband"  
Those words gave her a surprised look from Wesker, and Cara almost smiled that she had managed to make him surprised for once.  
"Don't look so surprised Wesker, since we don't do personally, you don't know much about me" she told him as she stood up, and looked at him. "Are you staying, or are you going home?"  
At those words he stood up and followed her to her bedroom, and once again Cara was surprised over how the situation had turned out. And how Wesker had told her something about himself, and that she finally understood Chris strange behaviour.  
"Come Lady" Cara said to the dog, before she closed the door to the bedroom.


	6. A Couple of Months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo okay, I had some fun writing this chapter. But I do apologise for it taking this long. Anyway, I wanted to build on Wesker and Cara's relationship, so that was what I mostly did. And give Wesker more information about Cara.
> 
> The chapter takes place at different times, over a period of months, leading up to the mansion, which will be the next chapter, finally!
> 
> Hyrule, Link, Zelda and Ganondorf, are ofc from Legend of Zelda!
> 
> I am fully aware that Wesker is behaving way out of character here, but deal with it, I needed to build more connection between them, and I had fun writing their hike.
> 
> But I don't think I have much more to tell you. Except, thank you for reading, liking and reviewing!
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

 

"You are suspending me?" Cara asked from where she was sitting.  
"I am" Irons stated, very coldly, as Anderson were grinning from behind him.  
"I object, you can't suspend my men without valuable reasons, I also want to know miss Riddles intention behind it. Threating someone with a knife, doesn't come without a motive" Wesker stated behind her, and Cara almost smiled, despite the situation with Chris and Jill, and the tension that had been in the group lately, since the Christmas party, he was a good captain. However, Irons didn't seem to agree with her opinion, and instead got irritated, giving Wesker hateful glances. Cara couldn't tell what Wesker thought of it, not seeing him, but she could guess he found them pathetic.  
"Very well, miss Riddle, give us an explanation" Irons didn't seem the least interested in listening to her explanation, but up on hearing those words Anderson lost some of his confidence.  
"He tried to rape me" was all she stated, not feeling like sugar coat it.  
"She is clearly lying, why would I try anything like that?" Anderson asked and Cara looked directly at him.  
"That's a very good question, one I would love to get an answer too" Anderson didn't get a chance to answer, as Irons interrupted.  
"And why didn't you call for help?"  
"Call for who? We were alone in the parking lot. I could have screamed and no one would have heard, or I took care of it myself, before he got any further" Cara stated, hindering herself from getting angry.

Anderson's action didn't scare her as much as it angered her. If she had been in a world with magic, or a world where they knew how to take away her powers, or if she was younger, she had been scared. Though in this case, she could always use magic, if it was needed. She knew that it meant that she had to move on, finding a new home. However, she had nothing that held her here, and she would have no problem doing so. But she preferred to avoid the use of magic, knowing her father would have an easier time finding her. That was something she tried to avoid, knowing all too well what would happen to her if he got hold of her again. Nonetheless she couldn't deny, that seeing fear in Anderson's eyes, when she put the knife to his throat, was satisfying. He had most likely thought of her, as an easy target, him begin stronger than her, not knowing that she was used to deal with men like him.  
"You are suspended during the investigation" Irons only answered, and Cara raised up on hearing that, leaving the room. She had no intention to fight his decision, not having the strength to do so, or maybe it was the lack of interest. The job was merely a way to pass time, hindering her from boredom, it didn't mean much to her. It was true that she felt at home in the group, and she found the work satisfying, but she could do that elsewhere to, if needed.

* * *

 

"What did he say?" Barry asked as soon as she left Wesker's office, and Cara turned towards him and the others.  
"I am suspended during the investigation" Cara explained as she took her keys to her locket, needing to change.  
"They can't do that" Brad stated, more upset then Cara was.  
"He was the one that wronged you. How does he dare to play the victim here?" Joseph asked, a question none of them answered.  
"You okay?" Barry asked and she offered him a smile.  
"I am, don't worry about me. Concentrate on finding the weapons instead" Cara told him. At the moment they were working on investigation rumours about shipments of weapon, military ones. If there was any truth behind the rumours, Raccoon was on the brink to became a dangerous town.  
"Fuck that, we need to get you back!" Chris looked at her, and Cara smiled towards him. There had been a lot of tension between him and her, just as it was between Jill and her. The partners hadn't known how to apologise for Christmas, since they thought they were wrong about her sleeping with Wesker. And Cara, she didn't know what to think about Chris actions towards Wesker, even if she preferred to stay out of it. But hearing Chris become angry on her behalf, made her feel a happy.  
"That's very sweet of you, but as I told you, I am fine. Concentrate on finding the weapons, and what happens to me, happens" Cara stated as she walked towards the door "See you"

* * *

 

"Hi Lady" Cara threw the keys on the table, when she entered the apartment, making Victor look up from the book he was reading.  
"You look far from happy" he stated and Cara turned her gaze from the dog to the man.  
"I got suspended" she informed him, and he looked at her, giving her a sorrow look. "Don't, it's fine. I will just get bored again."  
"That's…a special way to see it" Victor answered her and Cara only shrugged her shoulders, as she patted Lady. At least she would have a lot more time for the dog. "Anyway, if you ever want to do something with Lady, I can come along"  
"Thank you" Cara smiled towards him. Since Victor was home, because of an injury from the military, he had a lot of free time, just as she did, and he loved spending time with Lady. Cara had nothing against his company, enjoying it, especially when she did something with Lady.  
"Then see you" Victor waved towards her, as he left the apartment, and Cara was left alone.  
"What to do now?" she looked at Lady, who only was waving her tail, happy to have her owner home. "You are right, let's start with a bath."

* * *

 

Cara had almost drifted off, due to the warm water, making her relax, and she decided to get up, before she drowned.  
"How about some food?" The dog lifted her head, as soon as she heard Cara's voice, and she started to wag her tail. Cara took that as a yes, and after changing into some shorts and a cosy sweater, she headed towards the kitchen, with Lady at her side.  
"What do we want?" Cara grabbed one of her recipe books, looking through it. She knew most of the recipes without looking them up, but as for the moment she needed some inspiration. Cara sank down, showing the dog the pictures and recipes, and as she looked through the book, Lady stayed quiet until they got to meat stuffed pumpkin.  
"This one?" Cara looked at the recipe, it was one she and Link had come up with, together. It wasn't anything to fancy, but it tasted great, and it kept the hunger away for a long time, which was needed when you travelled the world. Lady gave her one last glance before she laid down, and Cara stood up, grabbing the ingredients from the fridge.

She had placed all that she needed in front of her, and was just about to start open up the pumpkin, removing the filling, making place for the meat and the rest, when she heard the doorbell ring. Cara looked down at Lady, who had lifted her head, and soon stood up, next to her owner. Cara walked over to the door, wondering who of her teammate chose to disturb her first. She knew that they had finished their shit, while she was in the bath, knowing that at least one of them would came by, asking how she was doing. It wasn't something she looked forward to, but if she chose to send them away, she knew that they would be worried, and that would only escalate to a more annoying situation for her. Therefore, she decided to let them in, and letting them easy their hearts, knowing they most likely needed it more than her.

As she opened the door, her captain were standing there and she let him in.  
"I actually thought that Barry would be the first one" she stated as she left him in the hall, walking back to the kitchen. Cara smiled for a second, seeing that Lady decided to stay with Wesker, until he followed her to the kitchen.  
"So what can I do for you? Or are you here to give me some sort of news?" Cara didn't look at him, as she picked up the knife, and started to remove the top of the pumpkin.  
"Unfortunately I have no news to give you, neither bad or good" he informed her, as he leaned against her bar disk, separating the kitchen from the dining room.  
"Thought so, so then I guess you are here to see how I was feeling" it wasn't a question, more a statement, therefore she didn't receive and answer from the man. Cara kept working on the pumpkin, until the lid was lifted. "Don't worry about me, I am alright, Anderson is far from the first man to try anything like it"  
Wesker gave her a questioning look, and she gave him a smirk.  
"We don't do personal, remember, and that's definitely personal" Cara stated as she shoved over a try with vegetables. "Cut these if you want some food!"  
For a second she thought Wesker would refuse, until he took a step closer and accepted the knife she was handing him, and he soon started to cut the vegetables.

"Will it interfere with your job and judgment?" Wesker's words made her laugh.  
"Is that what's worrying you?"  
"I have little choice here, trusting your words that you are alright." Wesker gave her a firm look, or that was her guess, since he didn't remove her glasses.  
"You have little to worry about. I have learned how to deal with it a long time ago. So it will neither interfere with my work or my judgment" Cara responded as she started to cook the meat, Wesker handed her the vegetables, and she thanked him.  
"I can tell you have questions" Cara didn't take her eyes from the firepan.  
"I admit I have" Wesker stated, as from where he was standing and Cara sighed.  
"You are the worst you know that?" the words weren't more than a whisper. "You demand to get more then you are willing to give"  
"I believe that it's information that should be included in your file" Cara laughed at the words, turning around to look at him.  
"I am sure your file are missing as much information, as mine are, if not more" Cara didn't get an answer, and she was expecting none. "Would you like to hear the details? Knowing how old I was the first time? Knowing about the cell I kept prisoner in? Knowing who managed to break me that way, teaching me how to obey him? Or maybe you liked to know about the man who I thought was my friend, and who I wanted to help, only ending up changed up, in his home? Or maybe about someone else?"  
Her voice was as cold as her eyes, as she never took her eyes off Wesker, letting the words sink in. As they did, Cara turned around to continue with the food.

"How many times?" Wesker finally asked, and Cara shrugged her shoulders.  
"Who knows? I have lost count, only remembering some of them" that was a lie, Cara remembered them all, if she wanted to. But she kept it locked behind a door, never opening it, knowing it would most likely break her if she let it take control.  
"How did you manage to get through it?" Cara smiled a small smile.  
"I have had friends and loved ones who took care of me afterwards, and who saved me" she stated, always being grateful towards the ones who saved her.  
"Your husband being one of them?" Wesker asked and Cara went silent for a few seconds, remembering what had happened in his world.  
"Depends on how you look at it" she only stated, preferring not to think about it, especially not Halt's expression when it happened, or how it happened.  
"What did he do?"  
"Kill them" Cara only answered, as she placed the food up on plates, handing one to Wesker, and walking towards the table.

"That don't seem to bother you" Wesker said, hiding a question in there.  
"You feel like it should? Knowing or seeing him kill someone who hurt me. You sadly mistake me for someone else, if you think it would" Cara gave him a cold look, which earned her a smile from Wesker, something that surprised her. It all too often felt like she couldn't understand him, that each time she felt that she could understand some part of him, he did something to make him feel even more like a stranger.  
"Most people would, not getting affected to what happened to them"  
"Most people are idiots, leaving someone who are a threat to you alive" Cara took a bite from the food.  
"Admitting that to a police could get you in trouble" Wesker said seriously, even if Cara understood that it was his way of trying to ease the mood.  
"I am sure I could handle the situation, and if not, then I would just move on to a new place" Cara admitted.  
"For most people, leaving everything behind isn't an option they want to take"  
"I am not most people, and after doing it a few times, you get used to it" it was the truth, and even if it hurt, moving on, she always did. Mostly due to the fact that there was nothing left for her in a world after a few years.

"I admit I have lived here since I was eighteen" Wesker informed her, and Cara wondered how it came that he was giving her any information about himself. She far from complained, but it still surprised her.  
"By that age I had moved a few times already, first to the boarding school, secondly to my godfathers house, then to a new house with my father, and finally away from my father, when I became pregnant, all before I was eighteen" Cara thought back on her life, suddenly feeling very old. It was true, she was a few hundred years, but as that moment she felt older.  
"Never knew you was that young when you got pregnant"  
"Somethings you don't get to choose" Cara looked out through the window, remembering the panic she had felt when she became pregnant, feeling far from ready. But also the fear over what would happen to the child if she stayed with her father and Draco. Severus became her salvation, and she had managed to get a few good years with Minna, and despite her young age, she had become a good mother.  
"You got pregnant due to a rape?" Cara only nodded as an answer, soon feeling Lady by her side, and Cara smiled towards the dog.

"I have a son, somewhere out there" Wesker told, making Cara face him.  
"Somewhere?" Cara was aware that she sounded judgmental, maybe it was due to the fact that she had been a parent, or due to the fact that Wesker seemed to care little about it.  
"That was what I said" Wesker seemed more irritated because she repeated what he said, then her judging. "I got a letter seven years ago, it informed me what I had a son. But the woman was very clear that she wanted nothing to do with me"  
"Does it sadden you?" Cara asked, being sure that she would be devastated if someone forbid her from meeting her child.  
"I does very little change to me. He has never been a part of my life, and he most likely never will be. And I have my hands full with Sherry, the times I see her" Cara noticed that Wesker's voice changed for a second when he talked about the girl, it got warmer. Hearing that made her sure that if Wesker had got a chance to meet his son, he would most likely become a great parent.  
"I see" was all that Cara answered, as she grabbed her plate, to place it at the dishwasher.  
"Did I offend you?" Wesker walked after her, and she took his plate as well.  
"You are not my father, therefore I can barely get offended by it. I may not agree with you, knowing I would do everything to see my child again" Cara closed her eyes for a second, feeling how her mind started rushing, thinking of her daughter. However, her thoughts came to abrupt stop when she felt how someone turned her around, and she soon had a set of lips on her own. Her first reaction was to kick the person in front of her, until her brain caught up, realising it was Wesker, and she took a step back.  
"Is this your way of making me stop thinking?" she joked, one he didn't response to and Cara shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, I guess it's as good as any other way"  
Cara pulled him closer, kissing him again, as he with ease guided them towards the bedroom.

* * *

 

Cara had gotten bored all too fast for her own sake. She knew that all too many of her teachers would have schooled her for it, but she couldn't help it. After all the years, what she should technically call adventures, she got bored if nothing happened. Or maybe it really was anxiety over that her father may found her. A fear she didn't want to recognise and instead it presented itself as boredom. Her teammates had visited her from time to time, mostly Barry and Wesker. And seeing how often Wesker started to visit her was surprising to her. Barry visited her to make sure that they did everything to get her back, keeping her updated with their missions. He had informed her that they had found information about the weapons, revealing that it was a transportation of weapons that had been sent into the city for months, though they found no trace of them. It was a disturbing thought, knowing that somewhere someone had a large amount of weapons to their dispose, but none she worried all too much about. Chris and Jill had invited her out on drinks a few times, and she had agreed, mostly to try and make things better between them again. Luckily they seemed to have dropped the thought of her and Wesker, which almost made her smile seeing her captain sitting next to her, on the couch, reading a book. She didn't know how they got to that part of their, she was unsure what to label what they had. When he started to come over they had sex, they still did, but it was times, like this when he visited her and they did more or less nothing. They spent time together without talking or doing anything in particular.

"You are restless Riddle; I can tell" Wesker didn't take his eyes off from the book he was reading.  
"Congratulations on noticing" Cara muttered from the floor, where she was laying, looking into her own book, without reading it. It was a book with maps, maps from different worlds. Maps was something she always had loved to study, but at this moment it did her more restless.  
"What are you reading?" Wesker asked, and Cara guessed he tried to make her less restless by spiking a conversation, but it was so out of character that it made her lower her book.  
"Small talk, is this what we have come to?" Cara didn't receive an answer, therefore she lifted the book, showing him, being careful to show him a map from the world he knew.  
"It's a map of Seoul"  
"I am aware of that, thank you very much" Cara placed the book in front of her again, turning page, looking on the map of Hyrule.  
"Why are you studying the map of Seoul?"  
"I lived there, years ago" Cara didn't look at him, as her eyes following Zora's river, towards Lake Hylia. Cara knew that Hyrule most likely had changed since the last time she was there, due to the fact that Link, Zelda and Ganondorf got reborn every time, changing the impact on the country, mostly Ganondorf. She thought of returning, had more than once, but she knew that the once that existed now wasn't the same Link and Zelda she had known, and it would feel wrong. Cara closed her eyes, placing her book on top of her face. She could tell that Wesker were studying her, without looking.

"I am going on a hike this weekend, if you are restless why don't you come along?" Wesker asked after a few minutes of silence. Cara lifted her book, looking at the man, sitting on her couch, but he had his eyes on his own book.  
"As a date?" she couldn't hinder herself from teasing him, something Wesker didn't seem bothered with.  
"As an exercise, if you can keep up" He didn't look at her, and his face was as always unreadable, but Cara could hear both a challenge and some teasing in his voice. But his words made her laugh, which resulted in Wesker lifting his gaze to look at her.  
"If I can keep up? I never knew you were the type to joke" Cara stated as she kept laughing, until Wesker's phone rang. Cara stopped herself abrupt as she stood up, returning the book to the bookshelf.  
"Wesker" From the tone in Wesker's voice, Cara understood that it was someone from work who called. Cara choose to head for the kitchen, doing the polite and not listening. Lady walked after her and Cara gave her a treat, mostly because she felt like she wanted to spoil the dog sometimes. She was careful not to give Lady any bad habits, as demanding treats, or biting.

"Riddle" Wesker called from the living room, and Cara looked out from the kitchen. "Get ready, we are heading for work"  
"Am I no longer suspended or did Irons only need me on this work?" Cara gave him a wondering look.  
"I informed him that we was I need of your skills, for this mission" Wesker admitted and Cara raised an eyebrow.  
"That was generous of you captain, but it didn't ask my question. I am far from interested in doing him a favour, without getting anything in return. I am not a dog you can call on, and I will come running" Cara leaned against the doorframe, Wesker smirked at her, before he picked up the phone again, and Cara walked towards her bedroom, to get ready.

* * *

 

When Wesker ended the call, Cara waited for him in the hallway, handing him his jacket, as he raised an eyebrow this time.  
"I am more than confident in your skill to persuade someone" Cara took her keys, told Lady to stay, knowing Victor would take care of her soon.  
"Shall I take that as a compliment?" Wesker asked and Cara shrugged her shoulders.  
"Take it as your prefer" she told him as they stepped into the elevator. "So what are the mission?"  
"A couple of campers has disappeared, the third in a short amount of time. Irons wants us to investigate"  
"And you are taking me to the forest this weekend, am I not a lucky girl" Cara joked as they stepped out of the elevators, and Cara headed towards her car.  
"Your car will not be able to take you up the mountains" Wesker stopped her and walked towards his car, with Cara following. She saw that he had arrived in a jeep this time, and she opened the door.  
"Where are Bravo team?" Cara knew that they were the ones on duty. It was rare that Irons called both team, into duty.  
"They are investigation some murderess in the suburb" Wesker drove out from the parking lot and Cara wondered what was happening in the town. Dead children with viruses, weapons, missing campers and murder, not unusual things, but at the short amount of time it occurred, was unusual. Cara nodded as a replay and then became silence, feeling no need to small talk, as they drove towards the Arklay mountains.

* * *

 

"It's good to see you kiddo" Barry smiled at her.  
"Yeah it has been, what three days since you last visited me? I almost forgot how you looked" Cara joked, earning a laugh from the others.  
"That would be a tragedy, wouldn't it?" Barry laughed as Wesker approached them, with maps and compasses. "I hope that he didn't bore you too much on the ride here"  
"I have been in the car with worse persons. I was just a bit surprised when he called, informing me that he was picking me up for a mission." Cara lied.  
"Does that mean you are no longer suspended?" Chris asked.  
"Riddle are no longer suspended" Wesker told the others, and they smiled towards her.  
"Now we just need to get rid of Anderson!" Brad looked at her and she shrugged her shoulders.  
"That's a matter for another time. As for now we need to find the campers" Cara turned towards Wesker, needing more information.  
"Your maps are marked with last know locations of the campers" Cara saw the four spots, it was a large area between the locations, meaning that if someone abducted those people, they had a vehicle. "None of them have been found"  
"Has anything from the been founded?" Joseph asked.  
"Besides from there abounded camp, no" Wesker stated as he turned towards her.  
"I will see what I can found" Cara replayed without him ordering her, she gave Barry her map and compass, as she walked towards the camp.  
"Watch and enjoy the magic" Barry told the others, and Cara rolled her eyes, as she started working.

* * *

 

Cara walked around for an hour in the camp, and nearby forest, seeing that the track of the campers headed in different directions. It could be more than one explanation to that, but she saw no obvious one, making her puzzled. She felt how the others studied her, waiting for her to inform them, on her founding's. Slowly she stood up, turning towards them.  
"I can give you very few answers" she walked closer to them. "The woman, sleeping in the blue tent, left first. From what I see at her track, she did it without fear and of free will, possibly heading to the bathroom. I haven't followed her tracks to the end, seeing that they keep going in that direction"  
Cara stopped to point in the direction. She had followed them for three hundred meters, and found nothing suspicious.  
"After her leaving, the male cheering tent with her went after her. But his tracks turn's in that directions, and they soon start running" Cara pointed in another direction then the woman had walked. "I can see no one chasing him, so why he starts running I can't tell. The remaining couple left together, in that direction"  
Cara pointed in the opposite direction from the other two.  
"They walked together, but I soon saw a set of unfamiliar tracks following them, from a man. The couple walks in different directions, with the male following the other man. The woman seems to be chased by something else, for me unfamiliar tracks. I would guess it's some sort of animal, but the tracks looks like nothing I have seen before"  
"Told you, magic" Barry gave her a smile, one she answered.

"Jill and Chris, follow the first woman's track. Joseph and Brad you take the first male. Barry and Riddle take the second man as I take the second woman" Wesker informed them.  
"And if we lose the tracks?" Joseph looked at Cara.  
"Call me over the radio, and I will help you find them" Cara stated, looking at Wesker who nodded. They had very little choice, even if it would be a lengthy process.  
"Stay in contact"  
"Yes, Sir" they answered Wesker, before they went in different directions.

* * *

 

Cara concentrated on the tracks, following them darker into the forest, Barry walking close behind.  
"Kiddo?" Cara stopped for a second to look at the other man, nodding for him to continue as she kept tracking. "How do you handle everything with Anderson? Knowing he is still around, and most likely will be. This isn't his first time after all"  
Cara wasn't all to surprised hearing that it wasn't his first time.  
"I will manage more than fine. And I still have my knife" Cara joked, but receiving no answer from Barry, made her turn once more. "Barry, don't you worry. I will let you know if I am not feeling alright. As a former mercenary, I know how to take care of myself, and I have been in similar situations. Not every man is a gentleman as you are"  
Barry gave her a small smile, and she smiled back.  
"I am here if you ever need an help" Barry offered and she know, he had let her know that almost every time he had been visiting her, this past months.  
"I know, and I am grateful" Cara turned towards the track again. "So let's continue, if you can keep up old man"

* * *

 

They had walked almost a kilometre when Cara stopped, the first male had resisted when the follower attacked her, the ground showed clear sign of struggle. But the attacker was victorious and as he was, he had walked over to the river, and entered it.  
"This is troublesome" Barry rubbed his neck, while Cara nodded.  
"It is, it's not impossible, but it makes it harder, especially since it will be dark soon" Cara grabbed her radio, calling for the others. "The tracks we followed ends with a struggle, judging by the blood it had a deadly outcome, the stranger following the camper won, before he entrées the Mendez river, near the east bridge"  
"Roger" Wesker sounded, before he went silent for a few moments. "Head back towards the others. We need to focus on the others, if they have a chance of being alive"  
"Yes, sir" Cara ended the call, standing up, marking her map. "Let's head back, and regroup"  
"Are you the boss now, kid?" Barry laughed.  
"Someone needs to keep you under control"

* * *

 

"We…We have found something" Brad's voice informed them over the radio, and it was clear that he felt disgust.  
"Give me the report" Wesker soon followed.  
"We aren't sure, but out guess is that it's the woman. She is torn to pieces, can't tell from what" Joseph declared, as they heard Brad vomit over the radio.  
"State your post" Cara opened her map, once again, when Wesker asked.  
"We have two kilometres to route 6" Cara looked at the map, the woman had got further then the man they were following, most likely headed towards the road. Cara wasn't sure if it was because she was lost, or due to another reason, since the track near the camp hadn't show any signs of distress.  
"Head back as well"  
"Yes, sir, as soon as Brad can walk" Joseph laughed, and so did Chris.  
"Focus!" Wesker's voice silenced them, and Cara smiled a bit, noticing the affect their captain had on them.  
"Let's hurry back" Barry glanced at her and she nodded.

* * *

 

It took them around thirty minutes to return to the camp, arriving before Joseph and Brad, who had wondered off further.  
"We are back at the camp" Barry radioed.  
"Jill, Chris what's your position?" Wesker asked.  
"South of Stone Ville, still following the tracks" Chris reported, and Cara know from the locations of the map that they had gotten far.  
"Brad, Joseph, head in that direction"  
"Yes, Sir" Joseph answered, letting them know that he received the order.  
"…" Cara heard the radio make a sound, as Wesker was about to say something else, but instead went silent.  
"Captain?" Barry asked, wondering about it too, however Wesker didn't answer. "Wesker?"  
Barry met her eyes before he looked towards the forest.  
"I can track him, if that's what you are wondering, but let's give him a few more minutes to answer." Cara was aware that it could be more than one logical explanation to why Wesker didn't answer right away, and she saw no reason to worry.

* * *

 

Cara leaned calmly against Wesker's car, while Barry seemed more worried. Cara wasn't sure what the reason was, maybe it was because Wesker was the only one who walked alone, maybe it was because he followed the unfamiliar tracks or something else.  
"Wesker?" Barry tried again, this time sounding angrier, after twenty minutes of silence. "Albert for God sake!"  
"I thought you had more faith in me, Barry" Wesker answered, and Cara smiled, once again a bit fascinated over the friendship the men seemed to have. "The tracks vanished, in lack of better words, mid-air"  
Cara didn't know what it was that told her, but it she knew it was a lie. However, she saw no reason to comment on it, since Wesker most likely had a reason.  
"You lost them, you mean" Chris tried to joke, and Cara knew at that second that it was a bad idea. She could imagine Wesker's reaction.  
"Thank you for volunteer to write a report for the new police recruits, on tracking. I want the report on my desk Monday, Christopher" With those words Wesker ended the line, and Cara looked at Barry, smiling as the other man laughed, hearing Chris protests in the background.

* * *

 

The remaining tracks led the others, to some parts of a dead body, near the Victory Lake. They had described it as the body had been torn to pieces, before eaten, seeing tracks of bit marks on the bones. Wesker had reported it to the police and medics, and they had arrived at the different locations, collecting what body parts they could find, and S.T.A.R.S. could soon leave the place.

None of them had barely talked, taken by what they had seen. Cara herself hadn't seen any of the bodies, but she guessed it could be worse than anything else she had seen. Though she guessed that level of violence was uncommon in Raccoon. Normally bodies weren't shredded into pieces, or eaten. For a second, she reflected up on how much she had seen, leaving her this unaffected. The others returned towards their cars, leaving as soon as they could, while Wesker nodded for her to do the same.  
"Does it affect you?"  
"Not directly. Especially since I didn't even saw the bodies" Cara stated, wondering if it affected Wesker as well, despite him looking unaffected.  
"I assume you are aware that sometimes it's healthy to get affected" Cara turned towards him, before she laughed for a few seconds.  
"It is. But after a few years, very few things do" to those words Wesker nodded in response and Cara went silent as they drove, towards the city.

* * *

 

"Can I bring Lady?" Cara turned towards Wesker, as he stood in her hallway, waiting for her. Her captain looked down at the dog, who happily wagged her tail.  
"I have a hard time seeing her climbing" Wesker turned towards her and Cara smiled.  
"Then I carry her, as long as you are alright with having her with you"  
"I will not oppose it, you are then one carrying her" Wesker made it clear and Cara rolled her eyes, as she packed a few things for the dog, before she took her backpack. As usual it was packed perfectly, she could carry it for hours without tiring her, and she had packed only the most necessary things. It all reminded her of all the trips she had done with Halt, and for a second she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, before she walked towards the door. She felt Wesker's eyes up on her, but as usual, he didn't ask, and she was pleased with that.  
"Come Lady" the dog followed her happily, as they took the elevator down, and walked towards Wesker's car, and jumped in. They left the parking lot without a word, as they drove towards the forest.

* * *

 

Cara made a few last adjustment to her gear, before she looked at Wesker.  
"So where too?" she had no idea what he had planned, and since it was his hike to start with, she had no desire to oppose anything, sure that she could handle, whatever he had planned.  
"Our goal is to get here" Wesker showed her the map, and she nodded. It was far from an easy stop to get to, but she had been to worse. For a second she wondered if Wesker wanted to test her, or if he had planned to go there all along.  
"Which of the ways do you wish to go?" Cara saw studied the four roads you could take, unless you didn't chose to take your own way.  
"This one" Wesker pointed it out, clearly being one he had come up with.  
"Then let's get started" Cara looked at the forest, pin pointed north by studying the environment, then headed east, with Wesker at her side. "Come Lady"  
Lady started walking next to her, until Cara signed for her to ran along, which the dog happily did.

"So is this something you do often, or is that too personal to ask?" Cara offered her captain a smile, and got a small one back.  
"Normally it's something personal, but no need to hide it since you are here. And I do it from time to time, has since I moved here"  
"Then thank you for letting me tag along" Cara was really happy to do so. "I haven't done this in a few years"  
"You used to?" Wesker looked at her, and she nodded.  
"I used to do it all the time with my husband. We were rangers in the mercenary together" Cara glanced at the forest, almost as she could feel Halt's spirit lingering.  
"Then I hope my company will do" hearing those words surprised her, especially since they sounded more gentle then they normally did.  
"It will do fine." Cara teased as she pulled herself up and over a big tree, which was blocking the way. Lady crawled under, waiting for her and Wesker, and Cara nodded for her to continue.

"How did he die?" Wesker asked when they walked next to each other again, and Cara knew she couldn't tell him that Halt died of old age, not without raising to many questions. So she thought of what to tell him.  
"Battle. He got stabbed with a poison knife, and out in the wild without proper doctors, there was nothing we could do" Cara thought back, it had almost been the truth, and she was lucky it didn't happen. But those days, out in the wild when Halt was hurt, made both her, Will and Horace scared to death.  
"I apologise" Wesker sounded sincere and Cara raised her hand to show that it was okay.  
"It was the life we lived" she didn't look at him, not wanting to show how effected she got, by the thought of Halt. It had only been a year since she lost him, they spent almost sixty years together, and losing him after so many years, hurt her deeply.  
"Can't say I ever lost someone to death" Wesker slowly told her, as they stopped at a river. Cara briefly looked at him, as she filled up her water bottle, the small amount she had used, and called Lady to her, making sure the dog drank. Cara waited to see if he continued, but he stayed silent and Cara stood up again, studying the water. It was cold, and even if her clothes could stand water well, she didn't want to risk it. Lady didn't seem bother by it and jumped in, making Cara laugh. The dog waited for them on the other side, and Cara thought about it. If she had a bow with her, she had used it, but here she hadn't. She had to jump across, it was a large gap, but not impossible. The took off her backpack, and threw it over, before she backed up, looking at Wesker.  
"If you want to walk over, be my guest" she said as she started to run towards the edge, she jumped, and landed on the other side, doing a somersault, standing up. Soon Wesker followed her, doing the same.  
"Not bad" Cara smiled, as Lady rushed forward again, and Wesker nodded.  
"Normally I would have walked over" Cara nodded this time.  
"Walking over is easier, but colder, and I prefer to stay warm, and dry"  
"Your clothes keeps you dry" Wesker pointed out and Cara laughed.  
"You sound just like my husband. You two would have gotten along, none of you talk much and always so practical. You need to try something new once in a while" Cara smiled teasingly, as she kept walking again.

* * *

 

Cara was pleased by the speed they kept, and Wesker seemed pleased by it too, at least he didn't let her know otherwise. She turned towards the sky, seeing that they had four hours until sunset, and she estimated that they should arrive at the location Wesker showed her on the map in two hours, unless something happened. She knew you always had to be ready for something to happen, but not worry about it. Cara made it through something that most likely could count as a swamp, and laughed at Lady when she got all muddy.  
"Someone will need a bath later" the dog looked at her, always begging her to give her a bath, and Cara stroke her over the head.  
"She is behaving well" Cara turned towards Wesker, seeing that he wasn't quite the muddy as Lady, but not far from it.  
"She always is, and you almost look like you need a bath too" Cara couldn't stop herself from laughing.  
"Glad I can amuse you" Wesker was far from as amused as she was, something that didn't bother her at all, as they kept walking.

* * *

 

Cara stopped when they arrived on the bottom of the peak, one hour later. It was a steep, and almost straight up, Cara could tell that Wesker once again was studying her, mostly rather amused at this point, knowing she had to carry Lady, and also wondering how she would do that.  
"Lady" Cara called the dog towards her, who willingly walked over, looking at her. Cara opened her backpack and put Lady in a harness that allowed Cara to carry her on her back. Lady looked far from happy, but accepted it, understanding that there was no other way. Cara adjusted to the extra weight a few minutes before she walked towards the wall.  
"See you on the top" Cara stated as she found her first grip, starting to climb. She took it slower then she usually would, due to Lady, not wanting to risk anything dropping the dog and herself in the process. Cara had climbed bigger challenges, especially with Link, she was just pleased that no one attacked her during the climb. As she made her way up, she was always careful not to let go on any of her grip before she knew she had three grip, that she could hold if the fourth would fail her. She saw Wesker in the corner of her eyes, moving faster than she did, not hindering by a dog. It didn't take him to long to pass her, making Lady look at the man.  
"Lady stay still" Cara felt that her balance became uneven when the dog moved. When the dog stopped moving, Cara continued towards the top.

* * *

 

When she made it over the edge, she backed away, before she released Lady, who seemed more then pleased to be on the ground once more. She moved her limbs, making them more comfortable as she walked towards Wesker, who had started making a camp.  
"You took your time" Cara smiled as she heard some form of amusement in his voice.  
"I enjoyed the view" Cara dropped her backpack close to the fire Wesker had built, and started to raise the tent, without any challenges. She had lost count how many times she had raised a tent, living in the wild it was often your only home, and she liked it. It was something liberating with it. Knowing you could live wherever you wanted, move when you felt like it, and it was also cosy. It was times she hated it, but mostly due to the fact that you couldn't defend a tent. In that aspect this world pleased her, she didn't need to expect an attack from the forest, knowing it didn't host hostile tribes and monsters who would attack. Cara placed her gear inside the tent, hindering it from became wet in case of rain, or dew. Exiting the tent, she turned towards Wesker, only to find that he wasn't there, and she shrugged her shoulders, knowing that he most likely had headed towards the forest to collect wood. Cara faced the fire instead, placing a cooking pot close to it, as she started to prepare the food they had brought. Cara hadn't experienced Wesker's cooking skills, so they may be good, but as he seemed pleased with hers, she saw no reason to make him cook.

As she proceeded, she went to grab water, from the river floating close by. Wesker had still to return, and so had Lady. Cara guessed the dog went with her captain, knowing the dog would never run off, but she had taken a liking to Wesker, who seemed to enjoy the company of the dog as well. Cara saw Wesker's steps, followed by Lady's as they headed off into the forest. Pleased knowing where the dog went, she continued towards the river. She couldn't help from smile, as she did so. Being out in the nature again, doing something that felt familiar, felt good. Living in a city, wasn't something she was against, no she liked it too, but it never gave her the same feeling of freedom, and as she could disappear, as easy. She knew that her father would have a harder time finding her in the woods, then in a city, as well as the death eaters. They would most likely burn the forest, hoping to kill her that way, or hope that it would smoke her out. As she walked up to the river, she pushed away the thoughts from her past, not wanting to think about that life, or scare herself, thinking of what would happen if they found her.

She sat down, and was about to fill the buckets with water when she felt a present, rather than heard someone. She stood up in second, pulling her knife and turned around, only to face Wesker, who grabbed her hand, hindering her from getting closer with the knife.  
"It's just you" she stated without thinking, for a second imagine it was her father or a death eater.  
"Who would it else be?"  
"Who knows" Cara shrugged her shoulders as he studied her from behind his glasses.  
"You thought it would be someone else, there for trying to stab me" It wasn't a question as much as a statement. Cara choose to say nothing, not only because she didn't want to think more about who it could have been, but also because she didn't want to share it with Wesker. Cara turned towards Lady when she barked, and so did Wesker, and when he turned to face Cara again, she saw a smirk on his face, a smirk she didn't like. It took her a few seconds before she realised what he was going to do.  
"Don't…" she started, but soon felt how he let go off her, resulting in her falling into the river, getting under water. Cara emerged, coughing water, giving Wesker deadly glance as the man happily patted Lady, who seemed far too happy for Cara's liking. Soon the dog joined her in the water, trying to get her to play. Cara only stood up, feeling how her clothes weighted heavily. They were made to endure some water, but being soaked from head to toe, was something else. As a wind blew through the forest she shivered, feeling the cold.  
"For fuck sake Wesker" Cara didn't hide her anger, especially since the other man seemed very pleased with himself, and found her situation amusing. She stepped out from the river, dropping, as she picked up the buckets, filled them with water. Wesker took a step closer.  
"Don't come closer, or I will cut you!" Cara spouted as she walked back to camp, with Wesker and Lady behind her.

Cara threw the water into the pot, together with the rest of the ingredients.  
"Riddle you need to change" Wesker told her, earning another angry look from her, before she headed to the tent, to change. She didn't know if she wanted to push Wesker over the edge off the cliff, or laugh because he showed her another side. Most likely the first one. This was a joke she didn't enjoyed at all. She sighed as she opened her backpack, grabbing a change of clothes. Getting rid of the wet clothes was a pain, and she had to work for it, but soon she left the tent, in a new set of clothes, and covered in the cloak she had got as a ranger. The green and brown cloak was warm, and it made her calm down a bit, making her think of Halt. Wesker turned towards her when she walked over, sitting down by the fire, still freezing.  
"Still cold?" he asked, and she didn't turn towards him, instead she put out her hands, closer to the fire, to get warmer. Something her magic didn't do was protect her against extreme weathers. She wanted to find a spell for it, but she hadn't, and just as anyone else, she was affected by warm and cold weather. If she had been alone, or not hiding from her father's eyes she would have used magic to get warmer. "It seems as my joke wasn't well met"  
"I am fucking freezing, what do you think?" Cara knew the gave him more attitude then he deserved, but at that moment she didn't care. Lady walked up to her, most likely feeling that her owner was far from happy. "No Lady, stay there"  
The dog was also cold, and in that second Cara didn't want her close. Lady laid down, and Cara could tell that she was displeased by the noise she made. Cara patted her, giving the dog some attention, but as she was still wet, Cara soon stopped.  
"I apologise" hearing those words made Cara turn her face towards Wesker, sighing, before she nodded. She was aware that Wesker had tried to joke, and he hadn't meant anything with it, and she guessed the thought was nice, seeing her captain open up a bit, she was just not pleased with the way.  
"Accepted" Cara told him from under the hood. "I also apologise for my attitude"  
To that Wesker nodded as he stood up, before he sat down next to her, putting his coat over her.  
"Take this" Cara looked at him under the cloak, and smiled.  
"Thank you" she rubbed her hands against each other, as she turned towards the food she had left, cooking.

"Here" Cara handed over a bowl of stew to Wesker when it was done, as she took one for herself, but as she was still cold, she used it to warm her hands, rather than eating it. Wesker accepted it and soon started to eat.  
"The cloak?" Wesker didn't look at her as he asked, and Cara rolled her eyes.  
"I should say it's personal, and not answer you, mostly because you pushed me into the water" Cara let the hood fall back, so Wesker could see her better, and she saw that he smirked at her.  
"You raise to many questions to keep everything private" those words made Cara laugh.  
"I raise to many question? For fuck sake, you raise as many, if not more" Cara took a spoon of the stew.  
"Touché"

Cara was silent for a while, listening to the sound the forest made.  
"It was what I wore as a ranger" Cara pulled it a bit closer.  
"Seems ineffective, and as it will get in the way"  
"If I hide in the forest, I would like to see you try and find me" Cara almost challenged him, and Wesker seemed to think about it.  
"I am interested in how that would go" Wesker confessed.  
"With you giving up. Trust me, you would not find me, and I am not willing to try. I want to stay here, by the fire and keep warm"  
"Still cold?"  
"I am. The fire, the cloak and your coats help a bit. But I had to walk over to the camp in wet clothes, and my hair is still wet"  
"Come" Wesker told her and she gave him a wondering look, before he almost dragged her into his arms. Feeling his body heat, together with the other things helped her a bit.  
"Thank you" Wesker only nodded in response as they continued to eat.

* * *

 

"Here, before you get cold" Cara took of his coat, and Wesker put it back on, with a bit of a challenge, not moving away from her. And Cara admitted, she didn't have anything against it. It was warm and normally cosier then they did. Normally they didn't sit this close, or had too much contact, except when they had sex, but that wasn't cosy. This was something else, something they never did. Wesker didn't seem to be the one who sought this form of contact, and she was unsure why he still sat behind her. She had stopped being cold a while ago, but he still hadn't moved. And now when Lady was dry, she had her head in Cara's lap, and Cara stroke the dog from time to time, making her tail wag.  
"It almost makes you forget the work" Wesker sounded tired.  
"You need to take more breaks captain. Working yourself to the bone is never good" Wesker snorted and Cara rolled her eyes. "You can also handle over some of the work on us, we are you team after all, we can handle it"  
"I disagree"  
"You don't trust us?" Cara pretended to be hurt.  
"That I do. You are my men after all. Nonetheless I want everything to be in order, something I doubt you will handle"  
"Now you really hurt me. Sure, some of us may create a big mess, but me, Barry and Jill would be able to handle it" Cara knew that the others would most likely mess more than one thing up. Even if Wesker trained all of them, and all too often told them what they did wrong, especially when they wrote reports, some of them never learned.  
"Valentine would be more then capable to handle some of the work. Barry also, but giving him the chance, would result in him being on my case all the time. And you? Who knows what you may do, stab it with a knife" Cara chuckled.  
"I would only handle over a knife" Cara leaned backwords, closer to Wesker, and soon she felt his head up on hers, and smiled. She let her gaze wonder to the stars.

"One of the best things, being out in the forest is that you can see the stars" Cara felt how Wesker turned to look at them. "I have always loved them, they used to calm me when I was younger"  
"Not anymore?"  
"Sometimes, but I have other things to calm me today. And I am not as lost as I was when I was a kid"  
"Rough childhood?" to that words Cara laughed.  
"That's far to personal, to talk about ever."  
"You never talk about it?"  
"It happens from time to time. Mostly to people really close to me. The last person I talked about it with was my husband" Cara remember the talk with Halt, it hadn't been something she enjoyed, and he seemed to enjoy it even less. But she knew it was because it made him angry, especially since he couldn't do anything about it. She had ensured him that all he needed to do was to be there for her.  
"The childhood makes us to who we are today" hearing those words made Cara wonder about Wesker's childhood, but she didn't ask, especially since she wasn't willing to talk about hers.  
"So does that mean you were raised by people wearing sunglasses all the time?" Cara joked.  
"I was raised by a pair of sunglasses" Wesker joked back, and hearing him do so, surprised her once again. If someone should have told her that they would joke with each other a year ago when she met Wesker, she would most likely not believe them. She felt that their relationship had evolved during the year, and in a very strange way. Cara was far from sure what kind of relationship they had, and as in this moment she didn't care. She was pleased with having someone to fuck, talk to, and to spend time with from time to time. Especially someone she didn't need to be bound to. She could do the fun parts, without any responsibility. Cara looked at the stars once more, smiling, before Wesker slowly stood up.

"Time for sleep"  
"Are you ordering me?" Cara raised an eyebrow as she stood up, and Wesker smirked towards her. "Don't even try!"  
Wesker poured water on the fire, and it died as Cara went to the tent. Cara looked at Lady, but the dog seemed to prefer to stay outside, and Cara nodded. She could leave the tent open a bit, giving the dog a chance to go inside if she wanted. Cara removed the cloak, and changed into her pyjamas as she entered her sleeping bag. Wesker soon entered the tent, looking at Lady.  
"Leave her, just don't close the tent all the way. She will get in if she wants" Cara told him, and he did as she said, and soon he laid down next to her.  
"Good night captain" Cara closed her eyes, but she soon felt a hand around her waist, opening her eyes in surprise.  
"Sleep Riddle" Wesker only said and Cara shook her head, before she closed her eyes, getting some rest before they walked back tomorrow.

* * *

 

"What the fuck is happening?" Brad asked angrily, as he threw the newspaper on his desk. "People getting attacked, by groups who eats them!"  
"It's sick!" Jill was disgusted, and had the rights too. Cara had, as he colleagues wondered about the murderess that had occurred over the past months. After the campers started to go missing, and they found some trace of them on their last mission, the police had warned people from go camping. It seemed to have worked, and no more campers disappeared, but soon people started to get killed in their homes instead.  
"How is it even possible for large groups like that, to move around without anyone noticing?" Joseph asked what they all were wondering. It wasn't impossible for a group to move around like that, if it split up, but from the witnesses close by the victims, they saw ten people moving together.  
"Do we even know where this people are coming from? Or where they stay?" Chris asked, but no one answered as Wesker entered the room.  
"Bravo team are heading out. Irons believes that the cannibals have their base near the Victor Lake. As for now, we are on standby" Wesker declared, and they all nodded in response. "The shift is over, and I recommend that you get some rest, in case we need to assist Bravo team"  
"Yes sir!" Wesker left them, heading for his office and the others went to get change.

* * *

 

"Albert?" Cara and Wesker turned around, as they were about to enter her building. He had asked if he could come over, he hadn't stated a reason, not that he always did, lately he never did. Cara guessed it may have with the mission to do. Wesker seemed relaxed and not worried, but it was something that told her that he was. She had no idea the reason for it, and it could be anything. Maybe because it was unusual for the town, maybe because Bravo was out in the field, maybe it was because they may need to go out too. Compared to the other missions they had been on, this felt different, and maybe Wesker felt it too. So she had told him that he could come over, and she would make something to eat. But not having a chance to enter the building before a stranger, to Cara, walked towards them. Wesker seemed to know the man, since the stranger greeted him, using his first name.  
"William" Cara looked at the blond, so this was William, Sherry's father. Cara wondered why he was there, and how on earth he knew where to find Wesker.

William glanced at her for a second, before he dismissed her.  
"So she is the new one?" Wesker didn't seem to be bothered to answer that. "Guess you could do worse"  
"Your reason to be here?"  
"I wanted to give you this" Cara couldn't see what William was giving Wesker, but she saw that Wesker got surprised, even for a second. "In case anything happens. Who knows what they have done to that place, and how it will look. Just look at the training facility!"  
"William!" Cara heard a warning in Wesker's voice, but she was unsure the reason for it, besides her present. Clearly what William was saying, wasn't meant for her, though his words made little sense to her.  
"Oh right, just be careful, alright?" William met Wesker's eyes, who nodded.  
"Always am. And I could tell you the same, get out while you can!"  
"I am not done yet. I have a few more tests to do, until the G-virus is done" Cara remembered sherry telling her that her parents were scientists. Wesker sighed at that statement.  
"It will be the death of you" Wesker lowered her voice, and William smiled in return, as he whispered something to the other man, before he leaned forward, kissing him quickly, surprising Cara. Cara blinked a few times, trying to process what just happened. William took a step back, gave her a hatful glance, as he wanted to tell her something, before he returned towards a car. Wesker turned towards her, as she gave him a puzzled look, but he gave no answer or explanation, and she shrugged her shoulders.  
"Always the same" she stated as they entered the building.

* * *

 

Cara woke up, hearing Wesker's phone ring. She glanced at the watch, the numbers showing her 1:30. In that moment Cara knew something was wrong. As Wesker answered she headed towards the kitchen, started brew coffee, before she returned towards the bedroom to get dressed.  
"Understood" was all she heard Wesker say, as he dialled another number, as he got dressed as well. Cara returned towards the kitchen, put the coffee into two travel cups, before she walked over to Victor's apartment. She hated to knock at this hour, but she knew that Lady would be worried if she left at this hour without getting back. And she would have no chance to call Victor later.

 

"Cara?" Victor looked a bit concern when he opened the door.  
"Sorry to bother you at this hour, but I have just got called in, emergency, and I wonder if you can take Lady?"  
"It's alright, I was awake anyway, and I can take her" Victor turned towards Wesker, as he left the apartment, giving her one of the cups with coffee.  
"Thank you, you are the best. I hope I can return soon. If you need something, you can try to call, but I am not sure I can answer" Cara informed him and Victor laughed.  
"I know. Been in the military you know. Ran away now, Lady will be safe with me" Victor walked over to her apartment as Cara walked down the stairs, after Wesker.

* * *

 

"We have lost contact with Bravo team. Last we heard was that they were hit, and due to that, most likely has landed in the forest" Wesker stated.  
"Most likely crashed" Brad informed them, knowing, as the pilot how bad it would be, if the helicopter was hit. None of the others said anything.  
"We are heading out to search for them" it was obvious, but Wesker needed to state that as they all entered the helicopter, taking off towards the forest.


	7. I would say I deserve that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are finally here! Not only did it take me 7 chapter to get to the mansion, it also took me forever to write the chapter. This is the main reason the other chapter was late too. I decided to write two chapters at time, since I write so many stories. It takes a while to go all the way around, but at least you get two chapters!
> 
> So not sure what I think about the chapter. I struggled a lot. Mostly because I didn't change things according to the games, so felt like people would know what happened, and it's difficult to write about puzzles and stuff. But hope you will live.
> 
> I was also lazy and didn't describe the horror as much as I could have done. But well, you have to live with that.
> 
> And the chapter is mostly Cara doing stuff yeah. And I make them all survive, just as the original states. Also made Billy stay, I ship him with Becca, so yeah. Not sure how much I will do with him, but I like having him in the story.  
> Barry's part, was well I thought of it before I started writing this chapter, so hope you liked it. I loved it, and I have plans for him!
> 
> Once again I apologise if Wesker feels ooc, but well I want him in a special way towards Cara, so need to change him a bit.
> 
> Also skipped the whole, saving Chris in the end part, just wanted him there for the scen with Wesker!
> 
> Hm, not sure I can tell you much more, not more then things will be really fun from now! MoHahahahah and yeah.
> 
> Thank you for reading, liking and reviewing! 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

 

The helicopter were circling over the forest, searching for Bravo team.  
"Do we have their last know position?" Chris turned towards Wesker.  
"Negative" Wesker responded as the headlights from the chopper was searching the ground. Cara didn't know how to feel when it came to the other team missing. She wasn't worried, or frustrated, she didn't know what she was. She had very little band to them, not as the rest of her team, who seemed worried. But they had worked together a longer time, and they knew the other members. The most she had talked with them was during the Christmas party, six months ago. It wasn't as she was pleased to hear that they were missing, but she didn't worry over people she had little to none connection too, if she had, she would not make it in the world. She wasn't even sure how to react if someone in her own team disappeared. She knew she would miss Barry; he had become a close friend. Most likely Chris and Jill too. They had there ups and downs, but they still mattered to her. Brad and Joseph, it didn't pain her too much to admit that she wouldn't miss them, since their connection was to a minimum. Then she had Wesker, she glanced over at him for a second, and she had no idea how she would react if he went missing. He had become a part of her life, without being a part of it. She did enjoy his company, but at the same time, he could drive her crazy, almost to the point that she hated him. But the past few months, he had opened up more, and during their hiking, she enjoyed his company, more then she thought she would. She also got to see a new side of him, one of what felt like a hundred. That was her biggest problem, she could never place him, for every answer or clue she got about him, she got more confused.

As William's visit last night. The conversation they had left her puzzled, as Wesker knew, and also William, as something would happen. Maybe Wesker feared the worse, that something would happen to Bravo, and William, being his friend, knew that Wesker was worried, and gave him something to help him. But William had talked about a place, as if he knew where they were headed, as if he knew what their mission would be. Cara glanced at Wesker, once more, did he knew that Bravo would go missing? Did he know where they were, and what waited for them? Cara closed her eyes for a second, feeling that her imagination took over. Maybe it was just her paranoia after everything she had been through, or maybe her guts tried to tell her something, warn her, but for what? Cara opened her eyes, trying to let go off the thoughts, keeping calm.  
"Chris look!" Jill's shout gave Cara something to concentrate on, thankfully and soon she saw the wreck of Bravo's helicopter.  
"Let's land" Wesker ordered Brad, who circled the area a few times before he position himself, and brought them down. "Stay alert, this is done by someone"  
With the exception of Brad, they all left the helicopter, stepping into the forest.  
"Spread out, search the helicopter and the area close by" Wesker's order made them all act. Cara had her flashlight in her hand, searching the ground for tracks. Her magic helped her see better in the dark, but the flashlight made it easier.

* * *

 

"Find anything kiddo?" Barry asked having her back, and she turned towards him.  
"They seem to have left the helicopter, calmly and collected. And unharmed, as they spread out, most likely searching for whoever did this" Cara flashed the light in the different directions the track headed. Cara glanced at the chopper, thinking it was more luck then skill that left them all unharmed.  
"Who can have done this?" Barry said more to himself then to her, therefore she chose not to answer.

Hearing Joseph almost falling out of Bravos chopper made both her and Barry turn towards him.  
"Kevin" Joseph managed to say before he vomited. Barry gave her a worrying look.  
"Take care of Joseph, I will check it out" Cara stood up, walking towards the chopper. She saw Jill and Chris walking further away from the helicopter, but she couldn't see Wesker. Cara looked around for her captain once more before she headed into the wreck. Inside looked almost as bad as the outside, and once again she thought Bravo was lucky survive the crash. Soon the light from her flashlight glanced over the body of Kevin. Cara took a step closer, in hope of find some clues. She saw bloody scratch marks over his eyes, getting there after the crash, and she guessed he had survived it too. He had most likely stayed in the chopper, hoping to get contact with the station, or something else. She bent over him, studying the bite-marks around his throat, who ended his life. They looked to be from dogs, something that surprised her. Normally dogs didn't attack, but it was a possibility that whoever shot Bravo down, had dogs with them, to attacking whoever survived. It was far from a perfect plan, if it could be call that at all. Cara walked out to the other two.  
"It looks like dogs" she informed them.  
"Dogs?" Barry asked, less surprised then she was, while Joseph looked disgust, however he seemed to have pulled himself together.  
"Let's search for the others!" Joseph grabbed his shotgun, and started walking away from the chopper. Barry nodded towards Cara and did the same. Cara wondered if she should follow the same direction as them, but soon decided to follow another track.

* * *

 

She saw now trace of stress or fear in the footprint, coming to the conclusion that the person she was following, didn't feel scared. Cara wondered if any of Bravos members was aware of what happened to Kevin, but the lack of steps leading back to the chopper, told her that they didn't. Cara stopped when she heard something coming from the forest, unsure what it was, until she saw trace of light, knowing it was someone with a flashlight, most likely someone in her team. But until she was sure about that, she didn't relax, knowing that the person, if it was an enemy, he could use that against her. The step come closer and she turned around, to see her captain walking towards her. He seemed calm and collected, more than the others. It was true that he always acted calmer than the others, but this was something else. Once again she got the feeling that he knew more then they.  
"What have you found Riddle?" Wesker asked when he got closer.  
"So far, not much. I assume Joseph informed you of Kevin's dead body" to that Wesker nodded "And so far I have been following this tracks, hoping to find someone"  
"Report back to me, of what you may discover" Cara nodded as Wesker walked away again, most likely to try and find one of her team mates.

* * *

 

The silence of the forest almost made her uncomfortable. It was to silent for her liking, not only because she didn't hear anything from her teammates, no mostly due to the lack of animal sounds. She had been in forests like this before, and just as now, it made her nervous, her guts told her something was wrong. Then suddenly the silent was disturbed by gunshots. Cara turned towards the direction she heard them, coming from the south, behind her. She searched for an attacker, or the person who fired the gun, as she also listened to sounds. Soon she heard steps, running towards her, followed by more steps, steps that wasn't human.  
"Cara run!" Chris shouted as he come running with Jill by his side. Cara looked behind him, seeing how they were chased by a pack of dogs. Cara knew that they wouldn't be able to take them all out, but where should they run? Running away from dogs was almost impossible.  
"Run for god sake" Chris almost pushed her and Cara looked at the dog one last second before she started running after Chris and Jill. Cara soon caught up to the other two, as a light flashed over the ground, followed by the sound of an helicopter.  
"Hey Brad! Where the hell is he going?" Chris shouted, getting no response from the others. Cara followed the helicopter as it disappeared and she cursed Brad for being such a coward, taking off without them.  
"Humph" Jill almost feel, and Chris stopped to hindering her, as the dogs got closer. Cara stopped a few meters ahead of them, raising her gun, as Chris raised his arm, to protect himself. Cara fired, hearing another shot at the same time.  
"This way!" Cara saw Wesker standing on her left side, with Barry a few steps away, both firing towards the dogs. Chris grabbed Jill, to make her move along as he started running again. Cara fired towards the dogs before she started running together with the others. She tried to keep an eye out for her teammates, but she soon lost sight of Jill and Chris, but she had no time to reflect up on it, as the dogs got closer.

"Head for the mansion!" Wesker shouted over the sound of gun firing, and Cara looked ahead of her, to finding a building, something that made her almost stop, this was not a coincides. Finding a building in the middle of the forest, this type of building, it wasn't something you just stumbled up on. Figuring it was the place William had talked about. She didn't know what it meant, but in this situation, it wasn't something good. She could just leave, not too keen on walking into whatever Wesker lead them too. But she was also very curious on what it was, what Wesker knew and hid from them. And she had her magic, and she was fairly sure no one knew about it, which meant she could use it if she needed, and then move on. Cara glanced at Wesker for a second, smiling until she heard Barry curse behind her and she turned towards him, seeing the dogs get closer. She fired towards them, making them fall.  
"Come on" Cara told him, and Barry started running, giving up the thought of firing. Cara saw Wesker in front of them, arriving at the doors, kicking them open. Barry bashed in before her, as she fired one last shot towards the dog, closet to them. Cara saw that Jill was already inside, trying to catch her breath.  
"What is this place?" Barry looked around the room.  
"Not quite your ordinary house, that's for sure" Wesker responded. Cara let her eyes wonder over the room, wondering who lived here. She saw no trace of anyone, and no one had come to check out who had entered the house.  
"Hey, Wesker, where is Chris?" she asked looking at the door, almost wanting to head out again, as she caught her breath.  
"Jill, no! You don't want to go back out there" Wesker hindered her as she took a step closer to the door.  
"But we got to find…" Jill started to protest, to be interrupt by a gunshot.  
"What was that?" Barry glanced at them all, but none of them could answer. "Chris?"  
"No" Jill sounded unsure, and Cara guessed it was because she expected the worse.  
"Jill, go and investigate" Jill nodded at the order, taking a step towards the door to their left.  
"I am going with her. Chris and I go back a long way" Barry stated, making it clear that he wouldn't take a now for an answer.  
"You two go, we will secure this area" Wesker glanced at Cara for a second, it was something with that glance that was giving her a bad feeling.  
"Will you be okay?" Barry looked at her too, and Cara smiled.  
"It's only one room, I will be able to handle it, and I am not alone" Cara answered, receiving a nod from Barry, before him and Jill headed through the door.

* * *

 

Cara saw the door closes, and as it did she pulled her gun, and pointed it as Wesker, to see him do the same.  
"So is this the part where you try to kill me?" Cara asked casual, earning a smile from Wesker.  
"How much do you know?"  
"Not anything really. Not more than, that you know what this place is"  
"William?" Wesker asked and she nodded. "He always had a tendency to talk too much"  
"So what do you try to do here?" Cara nodded towards Wesker's gun.  
"I admit that I don't have a plan for you. If it would have been one of the other, I would most likely have looked them up"  
"That sounds boring, so I will pass on that"  
"Boring, is that how you see it?" Wesker took a step closer, but Cara stopped him.  
"It is. So if you aren't going to do that, I would like to explore this place"  
Wesker glanced at her, most likely going over his options. Which wasn't to many. Either he killed her, or tried, he tried to capture her, or he let her go, with the risk of her telling the others.  
"Wesker?" Cara looked at him, and lowered her gun, knowing that he didn't intent to kill her, and she stilled had her magic if something happened. "Either you let me wander off of you freewill, or I will do it against your will"  
Wesker lowered his gun and Cara smiled.  
"So ran along, and do what you want to do" Cara really had no idea what Wesker's intention was, or how he knew what this place was.  
"Is that all you are going to say to me?" Wesker smirked and Cara nodded.  
"It is, I have nothing else to say. If you want me to be pissed because you know what this place is or anything else, you are looking at the wrong person. I couldn't care less" Cara stopped when she heard a gunshot from the room her friends had disappeared too. "So I will go and see that they are alright, have fun"  
With those words Cara left Wesker, and headed after the other two.

* * *

 

If it would have been anyone else who had known about this place she had reacted differently. But Wesker never revealed anything to her, so seeing him knowing something about this place, wasn't to surprising to her. She wasn't sure if Wesker had meant to bring them here, or if he only was aware of that they would end up here. But seeing him point a gun at her, and informing her that he would have imprisoned any of the others, he most likely meant to bring them here. It was a betrayal, but in some strange way, she didn't see it that way, maybe because hers and Wesker's relationship was something she couldn't place, and therefore couldn't feel betrayed by him. Or maybe it was because she almost could expect something like this from Wesker. But she decided not to think too much about it, and instead explore the house, and have some fun. She knew that wasn't the right feelings, entering what was a dangerous situation, thinking of fun, but compared to the other words where she had been scared, she wasn't it here, not so far. Maybe it was because she had her magic, she could leave when she felt like it, she didn't have someone she was worried about and needed to protect, and so far she had seen worse places. It didn't mean she was careless, no Cara knew she had to be careful, but not scared.

"Are you two alright?" Cara walked up to Barry and Jill who were standing in front of the open fire. "We heard gunfire, so Wesker asked me to make sure you were alright, while he secure the entrance, in case anything happened to you guys"  
"Cara?" Barry sounded surprised, but before he had time to say anything Jill cut him off.  
"I…I found Kenneth killed by this thing!" Cara met Jill's eyes as she bent down.  
"Never seen anything like it" Cara stated, she couldn't call it a lie, not fully, at least. She had seen similar things when she adventured with Link, but not exactly like it.  
"It looks dead" Barry pointed at the grey skin, and Cara nodded.  
"Let's report back to Wesker" Jill started walking to the entrance, and Cara was actually a bit curious on how the situation would work out. She could tell the others that Wesker knows something about this place, but something hindered her. She wouldn't say it was loyalty towards Wesker, not she thought it was more for selfish reasons, she wanted to know what Wesker planned, and what he would do, but also what the others would do. But what could go wrong? Sure they had met some sort of strange creature, but they had killed it with ease, and all of them were trained to handle situations as this. So she decided to say nothing as they walked through the doors.

* * *

 

"Wesker?" Jill called out, when they couldn't see their captain. Cara wondered which way Wesker choose to go, most likely having a goal, but she was unsure what it was.  
"Where did he go?" Barry turned towards her.  
"I don't know. He said he would stay here" Cara pretended to be as confused as the other two.  
"I don't get it, first Chris and now Wesker" Jill sounded more devastated over Chris then Wesker, not being surprising, but Cara thought she would hid it better.  
"It's going to take us days, searching this place" as Barry said that, Cara looked at the doors she could see, understanding what he meant. Days was of course an exaggeration, but not by far. "We need to search for them. We cover more ground if we going in different directions."  
"Is that wise?" Jill wondered, and it was a legit question. Heading into unknown territory it was always the question. You covered more ground splitting up, but you were also more vulnerable, being alone in face of danger.  
"I don't know what's wise kiddo, but we need to find them, and it goes faster if we split up" Barry admitted, looking at her. "You have done similar things, haven't you?"  
Cara nodded slowly, thinking over the options, which wasn't many. But she also thought what was best for her, she would become hindered with the others after her, she knew that, and that would be boring. But nothing told her that she may not need them.  
"Does any of you, have a radio?" Cara knew that Brad normally was in charge of the radio, unless they knew they would split up, and therefore having their own radios.  
"No" both of them answered and she nodded.  
"It would have made it easier. We need to find a way to contact Brad too, see if we can get him to get us out of here." Cara stated "And I would say splitting up makes it easier. Barry, may I ask you to look for Wesker, and you for Chris, Jill?"  
Both her teammates nodded.  
"I will see if I can find a radio. If anything happens, we can regroup here, since my guess is that a lot of the rooms heads back here" Cara looked at the foyer.  
"I will go back to the dining room" Jill took a step when Barry stopped her.  
"It's a lock pick, take it" Jill nodded and stepped through the doors.

"Are you going to be okay kid?" Barry asked and Cara smiled.  
"I am, this isn't all to unfamiliar for me. Are you going to be okay old man?"  
"I think I can manage. But be careful" Barry gave her a look and Cara nodded.  
"The same to you, and good luck, finding Wesker" Cara headed up the stairs as Barry entered the door, opposite to the dining room. She was unsure where to start but she decided to head to the room above the dining room, feeling it was a good place to start at. She needed to get a perspective of the mansion, size and what they had to work with. She opened the door, and saw Jill, most likely searching the dining room. Cara glanced at the part she was, not much to see, but she soon found one of the creatures they killed. It was walking away from her, most likely not noticing her yet. Cara saw two doors in the room, and she saw that she could most likely walk past the creature. But she wasn't sure if the creature could follow her through the door, if it could run or do anything, that may evolve to a dangerous situation. Her best alternative was to kill it, but she wasn't too keen on using her gun if she didn't need to, saving the bullets. This was why she preferred a bow, you could reuse the arrows, or make new ones if so needed. She could throw her knife, but if that wouldn't kill the creature, she may lose it, something she didn't want to do. And as for now, she had no intention to try and cut it open with the knife. Cara looked at the floor below and got an idea.

"Jill, back away a bit, but be prepared to shoot it, if you need it" Cara made sure the younger woman understood her, and when she got a nod from her, she walked forward. By talking to Jill she had also made sure that the creature didn't react to the sound she made. It hadn't turned around, and she decided to act fast, before it did. She wasn't sure to what they reacted. They could react if she got closer, and it was something she needed to know, but she didn't want to get into close combat with it, not yet at least. With care she rushed forward, grabbing the creature and throwing it over the railing, watching it fall. She heard the sound of bones cracking, when the head made contact with the floor. She saw how blood and brain spread over the floor.  
"Do you think this one will stay dead?" Cara looked down at Jill when she asked, looking down at the spot where the first one had been, not being there anymore. That made her a bit iffy, maybe they weren't as easily killed as she thought. That was something she needed to keep in mind.  
"I am not sure. We destroyed this one's head. A normal person can't function without a brain. But I am unaware of what this is, so can't say" Cara met Jill's questioning eyes. Even with all her travel through different worlds, she had no answers. "So be extra careful"  
"You too" Jill gave her a smile before Cara headed into the door in the upper right corner.

* * *

 

Cara looked at the corridor, she could hear steps further down, but she didn't have a visual on the creature. She studied her options, she had a door to her left, and she could see some stares and two other doors further down. The door gave her no clues to what they would hold, however she knew that starting from one side to another was the best way, so she took the door to her left. Before she stepped through the door she saw that it leaded outside. She saw that it was a balcony, and nature had started taking over. Cara debated with herself if it was worth going out or not. From the look, most likely not, but she knew that it was a dangerous thing, judging it by looks. She was sure she wouldn't find a radio out here, but who knows what else she could find. She decided to close the door, not wanting to make it possible for the creature to walk out here, and attack her. It may still do it if it could open doors, but if that would happen, then she knows, if not, then she should be safe from the creatures if there is a door between them.

Keeping her gun ready she took a step forward, but soon stopped when she heard steps running towards her. She could tell that it was steps from an animal, most likely from the type of dogs they had seen earlier, from the sound of it, it was only two. It gave her better odds then if it was a large group. She raised her gun, when she saw the first dog, getting prepared to fire, something she didn't do with pleasure when it came to animals. Cara studied the dog, as it got closer, she got an idea. She was well aware that it was a crazy idea, but if it didn't work, she could fire of her gun.  
"Stop" Cara met the dog's eyes, knowing that her magic aura had helped her before, in different words. She was unaware of how it worked, it wasn't a spell she used, or anything she could control. But she had experienced it working on animals, calming them down, making them listen to her, almost as she had trained them for years. She could hope it worked here, hindering her from shooting the dogs, hoping it would work, even when she hid her magic. She had only made use of this before, when she was in worlds where she used her magic, when she was younger, or protected by powerful people.

The dog met her eyes, taking another step, and Cara raised her gun, placing her finger on the trigger, aiming at the dog, when it sat down. Cara almost relaxed when she saw the other dog, rushing towards her.  
"Stop" she screamed, but the dog did no intention to slow down, and Cara pulled the trigger. The dog flew backwords, from the impact with the bullets, and Cara turned towards the other dog, being prepared if it would get hostile, seeing the other one die. However, the dog did no intention to move, only looking at her. She lowered the gun with care, before she took a step closer to the dog.  
"Hi there" she slowly let the dog sniff her hand, before she pat it on its head. "So what are we going to call you?"  
The dog sat next to her, enjoying the attention, and from the look of him, a gentle hand.  
"How about Gizmo?" the dog didn't give her a response on if he liked it or not, so Cara decided to stay with it. "Then that's your new name"  
The dog barked and Cara couldn't help from laughing.  
"It looks like you are having a collar, maybe someone did care for you before" she wondered who had taken care of the dogs, because if it had a collar, it wasn't a stray. She may found the answer in the house, not that it was of any important.  
"Come Gizmo" Cara opened the door back to the house, letting the dog inside, as she was about to continue her search for a radio.

* * *

 

Cara had searched the room she could enter, and a lot of the room had made her doubtful to what this place was. She had found some notes, left behind by people living here, and she could tell that something went wrong. The notes hadn't told her how, or what. If it was because the persons writing them didn't know, or if it was because they didn't want to tell, that she wasn't sure off. She had ended up back in the lobby, and she was wondering where to go next. She looked at Gizmo, and Gus, who was the only other dog she had managed to save. After trying to save three dogs after Gus, and having them all attacked her, she stopped trying. She didn't want risk her life, no matter how much she loved animals, she loved living more.

* * *

 

"Behind you kid!" Barry shouted as he walked up the stairs and Cara turned around, only seeing the dogs.  
"Take it's easy, they are friendly" Cara stood in front of them, protecting them, in case Barry decided to act hostile. Barry had stopped a few steps from her, studying the dogs, and slowly lowered his weapon.  
"How did you manage that? I have been forced to kill the once I have meet"  
"Truth be told, I have killed most of them. Gizmo had a collar, so it was a guess someone owned him, so I just said stop, luckily it worked. Tried the same with Gus, also worked. It hasn't worked on any of the others, so I stopped trying" Cara gave Barry a sad look, and he nodded, remembering that she said, that animals and children was the things she cared about.  
"So you named them?" Barry gave her a smile as he stepped closer.  
"Couldn't call them dogs. So I just took the first name that I could think off. They listen to it, kind off" she explained and he nodded, studying the dogs, but chose to keep some distance.

"Have you found anything? Or meet some of the others?" Barry looked at her, and she shook her head.  
"I haven't found a radio, or seen anyone, you are the first one I come across. I have found some documents, but they haven't given me a clear picture of what happened here" Cara looked at the lobby, as she was hoping she could see the answer there. "How is it going on your end?"  
"I am alive, that's the most I can say" Barry sighed and Cara understood him. She has had an easy time, mostly thanks to the dogs, and to her training during all the years, but it gave her some challenge. More the rooms, filled with puzzles then the creatures, and if she struggled she knew the others would do to. "But I haven't found anything. I ran into Jill a while ago, saving her from a trap. She had worked her way over to the side I entered"  
Cara nodded, she was glad to hear that Jill was alive, that Barry had been able to save her.  
"Had she found Chris? And from what you told me, you haven't found Wesker?"  
"She hadn't found Chris, she is hoping to find him in one of the locked room, but finding the keys, don't seem to be an easy task" Barry rubbed his neck and Cara nodded. She had passed a lot of locked doors, not being able to find any of the keys so far. She knew magic would solve the problem with ease, but she wasn't willing to do that, not without knowing what she would find. She wasn't willing to risk her father founding her, if the room didn't give her something of need.  
"I haven't found any trace of Wesker, it's almost like he wasn't here" Barry sighed, sounding tired, and Cara understood him. Searching for someone without a trace, wasn't an easy task.  
"I wish I could track him for you, but he would leave no footprint, an unless you have a kit with UV-lamps, I can't do much" Cara joked, earning a smile from Barry.  
"I have no choice, just like Jill, and you, searching room for room. Who knows how long that will take? Hopefully nothing has happened to them"  
"Hopefully it goes a bit faster since we are three people, doing it, and both Wesker and Chris knows what they are doing, I am sure they are alright" Cara tried to sound optimistic, lifting Barry's spirit. She thought of telling Barry that Wesker disappeared of free will, maybe it would ease his worries, but she wasn't convinced it would help him. If she let Barry know that his friend left them of free will, to do something. Cara had no clue to what Wesker were doing, and she didn't want to make the situation worse, making Barry worrying over that instead. And if Barry found Wesker, he may figure out what he was doing, and then she may know, so she said nothing.  
"I hope so kiddo" Barry turned away from her, looking at the door in the painting, half way up the stairs. "I am thinking of looking at the out houses. Maybe being outside can help me clear my head"  
Cara turned towards the door, as Barry was talking, slowly nodding.  
"It may help. Just be careful, who knows what's lurks outside this walls" Cara warned him, a warning that was far from needed, she knew that, but she worried about him.  
"Are you worried kiddo?" Barry teased her, and she gave him a serious look.  
"Bravo team are missing, if even alive, since two of them are already dead. Joseph is already dead, and we are missing two of our own, so yes, I am worried"  
"Sounds bad when you put it like that" Barry sighed again, and Cara could only nodded, once again. "I promise to be careful kiddo"  
"I may join you, if I get ran out of unlocked doors here, if you don't get back before. I will leave you a not, here in the lobby if I am able"  
"'it's primitive, but for now, it's all we can do" Barry gave her one last smile before he walked towards the door. "Take care kiddo"  
"You to, old man" Cara looked at the dogs, as she walked over to the other side, hoping to find something there.

* * *

 

Cara had worked her way through the rooms she could on the other side, and she was now back in the lobby, on the first floor. She thought of her options, she could go after Barry, making sure he was safe, or even trying to find Jill. She hadn't seen her since they separated up, but from the information Barry gave her, she had been alright then. And he had given her no indication to where Jill could be, so searching for her was, like starting all over. Jill could be anywhere. Her other option was to search the first floor, in hope of finding anything. Jill and Barry had been through it, but she may found other things, since they may search for different things.  
"What do you guys think? Go after Barry, looking for Jill, or searching the first floor too?" Gizmo and Gus were sitting next to her, looking at her as she talked, until Gus walked over to the door, leading to the dining room.  
"I guess I have my answer" she walked over to Gus, followed by Gizmo and scratched the dog, behind his ears, before she did the same with Gizmo, as she walked through the doors. She saw that the creature she had pushed over the edge were still lying on the floor, compared to the one Barry had shot. She wondered why that was, the paper she had found gave her no indication on how to kill the creatures. For the time she had mostly avoided the creatures, if the dogs didn't attack first, before they ran after her, as she walked past the creature. Cara got to the door Jill had entered when they started their search.  
"Ready?" she asked the dogs, not knowing what they may found, as she opened the door, heading into the corridor.

* * *

 

"Stop their lady" Cara heard as she opened the door, on her way to step inside. The dogs growled behind her, and she turned towards the voice, pointing her gun at for her unfamiliar male, to see that he did the same. "Who the hell are you?"  
"I can ask you the same?" Cara stated, as the dogs walked closer to the man. "Stay"  
The dogs stopped at her command, but she could tell that they were still hostile. Cara saw that the man was about to say something when she got tackled, she had missed that there was someone else in the room.  
"Cara" the person, said as she hugged her. It took her a few seconds before she understood that it was Rebecca, who was at her side.  
"Hi" Cara was taken back a bit, but slowly hugged her, when she saw the man lowering his gun, before she turned her attention to Rebecca. "Are you alright?"  
"I am alright" Rebecca almost whispered, and Cara guessed she was really taken by the situation, she was after all only eighteen, and it affected you. Cara remembered that it affected her. "Why are you here?"  
"We come here to save you, may you share what happened?" Cara asked as she took a step inside the room, seeing that Richard was lying on the bed, badly hurt, and she looked at Rebecca, who closed the door. Cara sat down on the chair, and the dogs sat next to her, and she pat them.

"We got shot down, Kevin managed to land the helicopter, and captain ordered us to search the area. We soon founded a wracked transport car, with information regarded Billy here. He was sent to be executed, innocently I can tell you, but we was unaware about that at the moment, and we went to find him" Rebecca quickly added, and Cara only nodded for her to continue "I stumbled up on a train where everyone had died, and turned into this creature. I meet Billy there and we got to a training facility, belonging to Umbrella"  
Cara had noticed Umbrellas name spread out on papers, laying around in the house, but it had given her little clues to what the corporation had with this place to do.  
"We figured out who killed the people on the train, a man named Marcus, we killed him, and after got a message from the captain, that the others had found a mansion, and we headed here. When we got here we saw no trace of any of the others, not until I stumbled up on Richard here. Billy helped me carrying him here. I have tried to take care of his wounds, but he was attacked by something big, and I fear I can't do much more" Rebecca said, Cara understood that it was a very short summery of what really had happened to them, but she didn't ask more about it.  
"Have you met any of the others, either from your team or mine?" Cara wondered.  
"I haven't met any of my teammates, but I run into Chris hours ago, haven't seen him since then. He was searching for you guys, and he seemed to be in a hurry, not sure if you had made it or not" Cara wondered what Chris could have found, and where he could be now. At least he had survived the attack from the dogs. "Besides him, I haven't met any of the others. You are the first one I really talk to"  
"You are the first one from the Bravo's that I have meet. I haven't seen Jill since we split up, but I met Barry two hours ago, he was on his way to the outhouses. I am glad to hear that Chris is alive, we weren't sure of what happened to him, and Wesker, he is missing" Cara informed her as she looked at Richard. She had barely talked to him, but he didn't deserve what happened to him, whatever it was. She knew she could save him, but she chose not to, once again choosing her own life, over someone, who almost was a stranger.

"What are you going to do now?" Cara met Rebecca's eyes, and shrugged her shoulders.  
"I am trying to find a radio, so I can contact Brad, he flew off." As Cara said that, Rebecca stood up, and walked over to Richard, taking something from his side.  
"Here, its busted so you can't talk, but you can receive messages, maybe you can fix it, or at least make some sort of contact" Rebecca handed over a radio to her, and Cara smiled.  
"It's a start" Cara wasn't sure she would be able to fix it, but she could always try, or hope that some of the others could.  
"Will you let us know if you make contacts, and when you are about to leave?" Rebecca asked and Cara actually laughed at those words, a friendly laugh.  
"Of course silly, we aren't going to leave you behind"  
"Billy too?" Rebecca looked at the man, and Cara saw a spark in her eye, and Cara understood that the young girl had taken a liking to the other man.  
"Billy too." Cara assured as she stood up, looking at the dogs, signing for them to follow. "Me and Barry decided to communicate with notes in the lobby, if we needed. So you can always look for them there, if you leave the room"  
"Be careful" Rebecca gave her a worried look, and Cara nodded.  
"You too"  
"I will protect her" Billy stated and Cara smiled towards the man.  
"Then I leave you in her hands"  
"If you get hurt, you can come back here, and I will help you if I can" Rebecca walked towards the door.  
"I will remember that" Cara said as she left the room, hearing how they closed the door behind her, and she wonders where to head next.

* * *

 

Cara had decided to head for the outhouses, after she searched the rest of the first floor. She had still to see any trace of Jill, but as long as she didn't see her dead body, she took it as a good sign. It was after all a gigantic house, and she could be anywhere. She could also have left the main building. Cara looked at the door, before she opened the door leading out, to some sort of passage, and she nodded to the dogs, as she lifted her gun, being prepare to fire if needed. Gus sat off, running to scout, while Gizmo stayed next to her.  
"This is Brad! Can anyone here me?" the radio on her hip sounded, and Cara picked it up to hear better. "Bravo Team? Alpha Team? Someone respond, this is Brad"  
The signal fainted and Cara looked at Gizmo, Brad was alive, not too surprising since he had the helicopter, and he tried to contact them. She needed to find a way to contact him, but she needed to concentrate on the way forward first.

* * *

 

"Jill" Cara stated when she got to some sort of shed, the brown haired woman jumped as she turned towards her.  
"Cara" she seemed relived, seeing it was only her, until she saw the dogs.  
"Don't worry, they are nice" Cara stroke both the dogs, who sat down, as showing how kind they were.  
"That's…nice" Jill didn't seem as she really believed those words, but didn't know what to say.  
"Are you unharmed?" Cara wanted to make sure that the other woman was doing alright, or as alright as she could.  
"I am, it have been a few closed calls, but still kicking" Jill tried giving her a smile, and Cara nodded in response. "Oh, and you?"  
Cara gave Jill a puzzled look, the other woman seemed to have her thoughts elsewhere.  
"I am doing fine, as fine as you can in a place like this" Cara responded, but Jill didn't seem to hear her.  
"Have you seen Barry?" she asked and Cara blinked.  
"Not in a few hours. He said he would head this way, so I started to do the same. Why, has something happened?" Cara asked, a bit worried.  
"Hm, I don't know. He is acting strange, Wesker also thought so"  
"You met Wesker, is he alright?" Cara couldn't help herself from worrying that something may have happened to the blonde man as well.  
"He seemed to be doing fine. He said he would search the outhouse for more clues. I choose to follow Barry" Jill looked at the door behind her.  
"I haven't met him, but he can have entered the house while I was elsewhere." It was possible, even if Cara wondered why he didn't leave her a note, if they hadn't just missed each other, and he had left a note for her, if she headed back now. "What is Barry doing?"  
"I don't know, he talked to himself, and he just shows up in places he shouldn't be, after he said he would go elsewhere. Maybe it's this house, getting to him, to all of us" Jill admitted and Cara nodded, feeling that it was possible. "I need to go"  
"Rebecca is in the medical room on the first floor, she informed me that she Chris a few hours ago" Cara informed Jill, who only nodded before she left the shed. Cara turned towards the dog and shrugged her shoulders, as she headed towards the guardhouse.

* * *

 

Cara wasn't sure to what she would find in the house, she trusted her team mates to have searched it, but maybe it was because she wanted to see it for herself, to get the picture. Or maybe she went there because she wanted to meet Wesker, seeing that he was alright. Or maybe she was just bored, and felt like she couldn't enter any other rooms in the mansion at this moment, and needed something else to do.  
"Come on boys" Gizmo and Gus who had stopped, looking at something soon caught up to her, as she studied some boxes, stacked along the walls, next to a whole in the ground, Cara looked at the whole, knowing she could jump it with ease. She was about to when Gus rushed forward first, and she studied him with worry, but the dog just stayed happily on the other side, and Cara shook her head.  
"Don't do that!" she schooled him, and he looked down, and she sighed, as she jumped over, followed by Gizmo, and entered the door.

"Riddle" Wesker turned towards her when she walked through the doors. The dogs growled and was about to rush forward.  
"Stop" she told them and they looked at her and stopped, but didn't stop growling. Wesker raised an eyebrow, looking at the animals.  
"Glad that you can control them, I prefer not to be eaten" he said and she rolled her eyes, like he would let it go that far. "But you are aware that they aren't pets, are you? And you already have dog at home"  
"They are brilliant pets" Cara crouched next to them, and started stroke them on their backs, calling them down, a bit at least. "And very good killing machines"  
At those words the dogs looked at her, almost proud and she laughed.  
"And I haven't forgotten about Lady, but she isn't here, and having two dogs to help me through this place, isn't wrong" Cara looked up at Wesker who put down whatever he was reading.  
"It is to your advantage, and I can inform you that they are called Cerberus"  
"You would know, wouldn't you" Cara stood up and walked over to him, wondering what he was reading, seeing it was some sort of report. She couldn't make much since of it, seeing it hold only a piece of the information, but she felt that Wesker was studying her as she did.  
"How much information have you gathered?" Cara turned to face Wesker, before she shrugged her shoulders.  
"Not much really, not really interested. I have more or less only walked around the house, seeing what I could find. I must say that the person building it must have loved puzzles, and that it's hard to get bored here" Cara stated with a smile.  
"Hearing that, I am grateful that I didn't give you the mission of collecting information" Cara could hear the teasing in his voice and she turned to face him, leaning against the table, standing in the hall.  
"If you did, I would have. But you, sir, decided to walk away, and do whatever you felt like, not leaving us with much instructions." Cara gave him a teasing smile.  
"I expect my men to know, what they should search for, when they are on a mission" Wesker walked closer and Cara raised an eyebrow.  
"Especially when you lure us, into it?" Cara met his gaze with steady eyes, earning a smirk from her captain.  
"Especially then" he said as he leaned forward pressing his lips up on hers, and she rolled her eyes, as she pulled him closer for a second, before she parted.  
"Here? Really?" she teased him, for Wesker to only smirk at her.  
"Who knows what may happen" he stated, trying to teas her, but hearing those words actually made her a bit worried. Not for herself, more for him. She gave him a serious look, one he answered with looking as serious.  
"You are handling yourself more than fine, no need to worry" he said, actually trying to comfort her, in his own way.  
"I am not worried about myself, I know that I will make it out of here" she informed him, and those words made Wesker a bit surprised, she didn't know if it was because she sounded so sure, or if it was because he realised she was worried about him. Cara didn't know why she was worried about him, he was the one knowing about this place, at least to some degree, and he had done nothing to prove her, that he could handle himself. Maybe it was because she knew how bad things could end, if you did one mistake. Cara almost sighed, realising that she cared more then she should, especially because this was only a world she spent time in, out of boredom and sorrow.  
"I promise to be careful" Wesker only said as he kissed her again, starting to guide her to another room, and she followed, after she told the dogs to stay.

* * *

 

"You seem tired?" Wesker looked at her, as she was getting dressed, almost lazily.  
"I remember someone waking me in the middle of the night" she answered, looking at him, where he leaned against the wall.  
"I am not to blame for that"  
"And that you are sure off? You have some sort of plan, and who can I be sure it doesn't involve waking me up, in the middle of the night" Cara pretended to complain as she put her hair in a ponytail. To that statement, Wesker only smirked at her, and she rolled her eyes, as she opened the door, walking out to the dogs, who was laying down, waiting for her.  
"Hello boys" she greeted them in a happy voice, and they stood up, before they looked at Wesker, and slowly walked over. "It's alright"  
The dogs sat down in front of him, demanding some attention, and Wesker gave her a look, before he stroke the dogs, who seemed very pleased.  
"I need to head back" Cara looked out through the window, at the mansion in the distance. "And I guess you will disappear to wherever you are going"  
"You displeased by that fact?" Wesker asked and Cara laughed.  
"Aren't we having high thoughts of ourselves?" she joked as she walked through the entrance, calling for the dogs who walked over to her. Cara stopped by the door and turned around, looking at Wesker. "See you around"  
"Stay alive Riddle" was the last she heard as she closed the door behind her, walking back to the mansion. "Fuck"  
The dogs looked at her, but she just kept walking, angry at herself realising that she cared far more for Wesker then she should. He had been nothing more than a fuck, and now she was worried. "You are the worst Cara, the worst"  
She kept walking, hoping to be able to clear her head, realising that she only was worried about Wesker because of the situation, just as she was worried about the others in her team, nothing more.

* * *

 

Cara hadn't been able to clear her head, far from it. She actually got angrier at herself as she kept going through the mansion once more. She should have pushed Wesker away, getting angry at him for his behaviour, or something. But instead she did nothing else then spread her legs. Okay, it wasn't like that, or not totally like that, she didn't do it just for a good fuck, no this time it was something else. Maybe she did it here, because she was worried over what may happen, she didn't know, and it did her even more angry. Maybe she should just leave this world, before she fucks up even more, or maybe she should arrest Wesker, or even kill him, for his actions, luring them in here. But instead she saw it as a funny game. His actions towards them all were something she normally despised, but she couldn't find it in her to hate him for it. Especially not enough for not being worried, or carrying about him. It made her crazy, realising it only now. Feeling that it should have been more reasonable to realise it before they entered this fucked up place. Or maybe it was because of this place, knowing that even if Wesker knew something about this place, he could still get killed, she guessed.

Gizmo and Gus was studying her, clearly worried about her, as she had lost some of her focus, when they walked through the mansion, almost throwing herself into situations. It wasn't until she almost got attacked by something new she started to focus a bit more. She didn't know what it was, but a large green, monster almost jumped her, putting it's claws in her. Cara kicked it, and jumped back, before she fired into it, killing it. Seeing that this place stored things she had yet to meet, she realised she needed to pay more attention, as she walked around.

* * *

 

Cara walked around for a bit, before she ended back in the lobby, sitting down on the stairs. She didn't know how to proceed, and she was almost on the brink of just leaving the world, not having to deal with the mess.  
"What the fuck is wrong with me?" she asked the dogs, who were sitting next to her, and lying next to her, resting its head in her lap. Both the mess of this place, created for some sort of experiment and god only know what else. And for the thought of Wesker, Cara leaned backwords, as she heard a door open, revealing Jill.  
"I have found what we need to preside through the doors behind the stairs" Jill showed them two amulets,.  
"Guess that direction is as good as any" Cara stood up, followed by the dogs, as they soon headed after Jill, to the locked gate, after writing a note for Rebecca, to where they were heading. Cara heard a sound that managed to send shiver down her spine, something she wasn't prepared for.  
"Let's be careful" Jill looked over at them, and Cara raised her gun, as they walked down the stairs.  
"There are caves under the mansion?" Cara looked at the cage walls, surrounding them.  
"I was down here earlier, in another portion, almost didn't make it out…" Jill sounded distance, even more then she had done when she met her earlier.  
"Had a few of those moments myself" Cara joked, trying to ease the mode, as they got to a ladder, and she looked at the dogs.

"I can take on of them" Jill offered, a bit hesitating, but none the less.  
"You can take Gizmo, he's the nicest of them, and not as reckless as Gus here" Cara patted Gus, before she put him over her shoulders and started climbing down, soon followed by Jill. When they got to the bottom, they turned around to face Barry, standing there, leaning over something.

Barry must have heard them, or most likely Jill since she didn't walk as silent as Cara did, and he turned around.  
"Jill, you are alive" Barry stated, almost sounding shock by the fact, a statement that surprised Cara. Why would Barry think that Jill wasn't alive? "I was worried, as I thought you…"  
Barry stopped mid-sentence, pointing his gun at Jill. Cara blinked in surprise by his action, just as she did when Jill took his weapon, pointing it at Barry.  
"Start talking!" Jill sounded angry, and Cara wondered what had happened between them.  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Cara asked, guessing none of them would answer her.  
"Calm down, I didn't want to do it, I can explain" Barry backed away a few steps from Jill, who walked after.  
"Don't lie to me!..." But Jill got interrupted by a sound of someone dragging chains. Cara looked over the gate on the other side, to see a creature unlike any of the others. The dogs started growling, even barking and Cara raised her gun.  
"No time to talk, Jill hand me my gun!" Barry demanded, but Jill seemed unsure.  
"For fuck sake Jill, give him the gun!" Cara shouted as she fired towards the monster, who now had things sprouting out of its head, limping towards them. "Jill!"  
Her shout made Jill act, giving back the gun to Barry, who started to fire towards the monster as well.  
"Open up the grave!" Barry said between the shots, and Jill looked towards the tomb in the middle, and the stones on the sides, as she started to push them towards the abyss.  
"Stay!" Cara told the dogs, as the creature walked towards them, and they wanted to attack, but she knew they would get hurt if they did. "Jill hurry"  
Jill run past the creature to push the stones on the other side, as it walked closer to them.  
"Barry watch out!" Cara pulled Barry backwords as the monster took a swing at him, and she launched a kick towards it, making it stumble back a few steps, but nothing else. Cara raised her gun again, prepared to fire once more, as Jill pushed the last stone, making the tomb open. The creature turned to face it, walking towards it.  
"Mother!" the monster said, picking up what looks like a head before walking over the edge. Cara blinked a few times, wondering what just happened.  
"What the hell was that?"  
"That what's I met down in the cave. Her name was Lisa, and she was one of Umbrellas experiment" Jill stated as she walked over to them.  
"You think it's dead?" Barry looked down in the abyss, but none of them answered, not having it.  
"Let's continue" Jill just said, heading for the other door, and the others followed.

* * *

 

"Hey wait!" they all turned as they heard Rebecca's voice, call out for them, seeing her in the company of Billy, but even Chris.  
"Chris!" Jill more or less threw herself in his arms. "You are alive"  
"Barely" Chris answered, as he hugged the other woman. "I tried to locate you, have for over a day. I have only ran into Rebecca here"  
"It's a huge mansion, easy to miss each other" Barry said as he patted Chris on the shoulder, before they all walked into the elevator.  
"Glad to see all of you alive" Rebecca smiled towards them all, sounding revealed.  
"We aren't out of the woods yet, kiddo" Billy told her, but Rebecca only stuck out her tongue, earning a smile from him, as they stepped out from the elevator, heading for the only door, looking at each other, before they headed inside.

* * *

 

The others seemed to be taken, if only for a millisecond, that Wesker was standing in the room, for Cara it wasn't surprising at all. This was clearly the last room, and the end of their search, for whatever the others had searched for. Cara looked around the lab, studying what was stored inside.  
"Wesker!" Chris spouted as they walked over, looking hurt as he saw their captain standing there.  
"So you have come" Wesker didn't even look at them, as he kept typing at the computer "Chris you make me proud, of course you are one of my men"  
"Thanks" Chris answered, trying to sound cool, but Cara heard that he was shocked by the situation. That made Wesker turn towards him.  
"Oh don't sound to disappointed and hurt Chris" Wesker taunted him, aiming a gun at him, making the others raise theirs, beside Cara, who only patted the dogs. But Cara saw that Barry aimed his at Jill, who glanced back at him.  
"Well what do you know" Jill lowered her gun, as the others looked at her, then Barry, as they also lowered their guns.  
"Thank you Barry" Wesker smiled towards the other man.  
"Wesker you are pathetic" Jill sighed.  
"Well you shouldn't worry too much dear, you, and the rest will be free of this anyway"  
"Since when?" Chris asked, looking directly at Wesker.  
"I am afraid I don't know what you are talking about"  
"Since when have they been slipping you a pay check?" Chris spouted.  
"I think you are a bit confused. I have always been with Umbrella. S.T.A.R.S. have just been my little pig's" Wesker explained as he took a step closer towards Chris.

"Did you know! Have you been in on this all the time?" Jill turned towards Cara, who looked up from the dogs, meeting her eyes.  
"Are we back to this? Accusing me of things?" Cara sounded tired when she asked. She had chosen to stay out of it, only listening to what Wesker was saying, not reacting to much. Hearing him being with Umbrella all the time wasn't surprising to her, since she knew that Wesker already was familiar with this place. She didn't know how to react up on hearing that he had played with S.T.A.R.S. all the time, but it wasn't too surprising either. Maybe it was the fact that she already knew that Wesker knew more than them, or the fact that she lied to all of them, or maybe because she had met men like Wesker before, that resolved in her lack of reaction.  
"I know you have spent more time with him, then the rest of us, lately! And you only joined a year ago! Who knows what you have been doing before. Maybe everything you told us is a lie, and you have been working for Umbrella all along. That's how you barely react to anything in here!" Jill almost took a step towards her, when she remembered the gun Barry pointed at her.  
"More than Chris did in the past? If you accuse me of knowing about this, you can accuse Chris as well." Cara looked over at Chris, who said nothing about it "Like I don't have better things to do, then being a spy. And if I was, what would be the meaning of having Wesker on the team? And Barry?"  
Jill looked at Wesker who smirked.  
"You never fail to disappoint me Riddle" Wesker stated and she bowed.  
"Thank you for your kind words captain" Cara smirked at him, finding his words humours.  
"But I can assure you that Riddle has nothing to do with Umbrella, compared to Barry here"  
That made the others turn towards Barry, who smiled at them.  
"How did you figure it out kiddo?" Cara met Barry's questioning look.  
"You never did an attempt to find Wesker, not really, and why would you, knowing where he was all the time. You seemed surprised to see me, when I entered the dining room, as we got here. You thinking Wesker would lock me up, most likely. You never seemed to taken by anything in the mansion. Jill's worries, and Wesker trying to convince her that you were behaving strangely. Small things, that together gave me the whole picture. That and you and Wesker are friends, you had no problem pointing your gun at Jill, and he thanked you" Cara explained with ease.  
"Cleaver girl" Barry looked at his weapon then her.  
"But I wouldn't do that if I was you" Cara only warned him, not taken by it.

"So now what?" Billy interrupted, looking far from amused by the situation.  
"The Tyrant-Virus leaked, containing this whole place, so I have to give up my lovely members of S.T.A.R.S" Wesker smirked once more, not seeing taken by it at all.  
"You killed them with your own dirty hands! Your son of a bitch!" Chris did no attempt to hid his anger, as he pointed his fingers at Wesker.  
"No" Rebecca sounded shocked, covering her mouths with her hands, not believing what she heard.

"Oh yes dear, just like this" Suddenly Wesker pointed his gun at Rebecca, shooting her. Cara saw how Rebecca felt backwords, being captured by Billy.  
"I am going to kill you" Billy shouted, earning a snort from Wesker.  
"Rebecca!" Chris was on his way to turn towards their wounded team mate.  
"Don't move!" Wesker hindered Chris from moving.  
"You and Umbrella are going down for this!" Jill informed Wesker, who smiled towards her.  
"Umbrella are. And you seem to think that I am following Umbrellas orders. So wrong you all are."  
"What are you planning?" Jill asked.  
"I guess it's time for show and tell" Wesker walked over to the keyboard once more, activating something, before he stepped towards the glass, and Cara looked at whatever was displayed inside. "The Tyrant, the ultimate lifeform"

"You have gone mad!" Jill stated as the water drained from the tube, waking the Tyrant.  
"It's beautiful!" Wesker took a step closer, just as the Tyrant opened his eyes, looking down and the blond man.  
"Wesker!" Cara heard herself scream as she saw the long claws cut through her captain. She heard Chris scream, together with Barry, but she didn't care about them. The tyrant threw Wesker at the side, before it walked towards them.  
"We need to kill it!" Chris stated the obvious, and Cara cursed Wesker, before she looked over at him, seeing the blood who was surrounding him, knowing that he needed help now, if he should survive, if he wasn't already dead. Cara looked at the large creature walking towards them, blood dripping from its claws, Wesker's blood. Cara thought of her options, she could easily end it all, using magic, but she knew that if she did, there was no tell how long it would take for her father to find her, and she rather risk it, if she could save Wesker. Once again she cursed him, for putting her in that situation, and herself for even carrying enough about Wesker, for even thinking of using magic. She heard how the others started to fire at the Tyrant.  
"Jill help Billy protect Rebecca, as you leave the room!" Chris told her, and the brown haired woman nodded, and obeyed. "I may kill you after this Barry, but I need you to kill this thing! You too Cara!"  
Cara rolled her eyes, looking at the dogs.  
"Protect Wesker" she ordered them, pointing at the man on the floor, still not sure if he was alive or not, as she raised her gun following the others, firing at the Tyrant.

They lured the creature around the corners, firing, before they backed up, avoiding its attack. They soon heard how the door opened, before it closed, meaning the other three had left the room.  
"Chris" Cara pushed Chris aside, making the Tyrant miss him with his claws. "Pay attention for fuck sake!"  
Chris nodded, turning back to the creature as it once again got closer and they had to avoid it's attack, as they kept firing. Soon making the Tyrant crumble to the floor, leaving the others panting, before Chris and Barry pointed their guns at each other. Cara looked at them both, before she pointed her gun at Chris.  
"So you belong to Umbrella after all!"  
"No, I am helping my friends. I protect Barry, as I am telling you to get out of here, before Barry does something he most likely will regret! Find the others and leave while you can" Cara informed Chris, pointing at the door as Chris blinked. "Take this, Brad has tried to contact us through it. I can't answer him, but hope he say something more, it may help you!"  
"Why?" Chris sounded confused and Cara sighed.  
"As we have time for that!" As someone wanted to prove her right, a voice announced that a self-destruction had been activated "Go now!"  
Chris looked at both of them, before he ran through the doors, making Cara turn towards Barry.  
"You should get out too, I guess you know another way"  
"You?" he asked and she looked over at Wesker.

"I need to say goodbye" her voice wasn't more than a whisper, and Barry pressed her shoulders.  
"Do it quickly" he only stated, looking over at his friend, before he gave him a map and a keycard "Use this to get out, and I will see you in a while"  
"Don't wait for me" Cara only stated and Barry gave her a worried look.  
"Kiddo…"  
"Just go Barry, don't worry about me, worry about yourself, and your family!" Cara reminded him and he nodded as he left the room through another door.

* * *

 

Cara rushed over to Wesker, kneeling down beside him, as soon as Barry left. She looked at the blood, who covered his torso, and the gaps, made by the claws. She searched for a pulse, but couldn't find one, and she tried again, feeling how her hands got bloody, and slippery. She looked down at the man, thinking of summering magic in her hands, taking a chance of saving him, if she could. She couldn't bring people back from the dead, that wasn't magic she mastered, but maybe there was a chance of getting him back to life if she healed him first, then used CPR on him. Cara looked down at the blonde, hesitating before she stood up. She couldn't risk it, she knew it. She couldn't risk it, if she wasn't sure she could bring him back to life. She screamed, as she pushed the things on the desk, down on the floor. The dogs jumped back at her sudden reaction, but that second she didn't care.  
"Fuck you" she didn't look at Wesker as she leaned over the desk, as she clenched her fists. "I can't tell if I am most angry at you, dying on me, as so many others, even daring to enter my life and doing this, or on myself for even carrying, feeling something for you."  
Soon she felt Gizmo and Gus walking up to her, sitting by her side, but she didn't look at them, as she tried to hinder her tears from falling.  
"I wasn't supposed to care, I just stopped here to mourn, collect myself, before I moved on. And now, look at me. For fuck sake Cara, you know better than this" she whispered to herself, taking something that was left on the counter, and threw it into the wall in front of her, watching as the shards flew through her, when a hand covered her face, protecting her from the shards.

"Don't hurt yourself" she turned around at the sound of Wesker's voice, seeing him standing behind her. Cara looked at him for a second before she kicked him in the chest, making him flew throw the room, landing on the floor. "I would say I deserve that"  
"I would say you deserve more than that" Cara stated coldly as she walked over, offering him her hand, before she showed a smile on her lips. Wesker accepted her hand, and she helped him to his feet, and he leaned forward kissing her briefly on her lips. "Be glad I am allowing you to do that!"  
"You clearly missed me, and I wasn't even dead for twenty minutes" Wesker smirked her, but stopped when she gave him a cold look.  
"Don't!" she only stated, looking at the map Barry handed her, before she called for the dogs, who walked over to her.  
"Cara" Wesker stopped her as she was about to step towards the door Barry left through. "I do apologise for this, even if I will inform you that it made me more than pleased hearing that you feel something for me, knowing that I am not the only one"  
"You are doing this now? Seriously? The house is about to be destroyed, I would say this isn't the time" Cara walked passed him, towards the door, before she turned towards him. "Are you coming? I hope for your sake that you aren't planning on dying on me again!"  
Wesker only smirked as he walked after her, and she rolled her eyes.

* * *

 

If she would have more time, she would have asked Wesker a thousand questions, or that was what it felt like she had. But fighting their way through the house to get out, wasn't the time for that. She also tried to control her emotions, shifting between anger for even letting her think he was dead, even for a short while, and some sort of happiness that he was alive. That and everything else she felt. But she didn't have time for anything of that either. Instead she switched everything off, only working her way through the house, next to Wesker, who was to a big help, as she had expected, and she soon saw the doors they had entered through, when Lisa walked out in the lobby.  
"For fuck sake" Cara stopped, ordering the dogs to do the same.  
"Not surprised to see you alive" Wesker stated "You were always a pain to get rid of"  
"Old friends, are we?" Cara said sarcastically as she fired towards the creature.  
"You can say that" Wesker fired as well towards what had once being a human.  
"She don't seem to like you much" Cara backed away, as Lisa walked closer, seeing how bullets barely affected her. Wesker was close by her side, when Cara got an idea. "Keep her attention"  
Wesker was about to answer something when Lisa tried to attack him, and Cara smirked as he kept firing against Lisa, and Cara looked up at the chandelier, firing at it, making it fall down, landing on Lisa.  
"Be a good girl, and stay dead" Wesker stated as Cara rolled her eyes, opening the doors, calling the dogs, before they started running from the mansion. She heard the voice announcing that the self-destruction system had been activated counting down to ten, and Cara looked at Wesker.  
"Keep running" was all he said and she didn't like the sound of that, she knew that Wesker was aware of how big the explosion would be, and that they were far from safe. Cara heard the woman count down;  
"Ten…Nine…Eight …" Cara grabbed Wesker, making him stop.  
"Cara" Wesker said, on his way to continue running, which for him was logical.  
"Trust me, stand still, don't leave my side" she ordered him, and he was about to protest when she gave him a determined look, ordering the dogs to stand still.  
"Five…Four…Three…" Cara closed her eyes, knowing she needed to do this. In less than a second, the blue magic left her hands, creating a protective barrier around them, just as the fire rushed towards them, pushing parts of the house in front of it.  
"Stay" she ordered the dog, feeling that they got nervous, but they obeyed. She felt how Wesker almost took a step back, by instinct. "Don't!"  
The blonde took a step closer to her, as she increased the barrier, protecting them from a larger object which flew towards them, as the explosion pulled things back towards it. Cara watched their surroundings, seeing how the fire withdraw, being sucked towards the explosion, and she lowered the barrier, panting.  
"Fuck" she said, knowing that this was far from good. Wesker looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "We have a lot to talk about!"  
"Seems like it" he only answered as he started to guide her back, towards the city.


	8. Nothing in your world has frightened me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am finally done with this chapter, and I apologise for the time it took. And and for now it will only be one. I am sorry, I said I would post two chapter each time, but that has changed. I have gotten even less times this days. So I will post when I have time and inspiration. Sometimes it may be only one chapter, sometimes it may be more. But I promise to update as soon as I can, and once again I am sorry.
> 
> Anyway, I have mixed feelings about the chapter. I like it, I do, but I also felt like I gave you so damn much information, as you were reading a wiki page. But I had to put the Harry Potter information in here, because it had to make sense. But to all of you who have either read or watch HP, I apologise for the history lesson. And despite what you may think, me personally love Voldemort and Draco as characters! Severus is the favorite, has since I was six years old and read the first book. But Voldemort and Draco aren't far behind, together with Bellatrix, Yaxley, Lucius and Narcissa. I like very few people on the good side, Sirius, Remus and the twins being a few of them. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate all of them either. But anyway, Voldy and Draco make for better villains than Potter, who I actually hate.
> 
> Shafiq is a real wizard family from HP, I just took their name, because we know like nothing about them, so they were perfect for this.
> 
> Also sorry if Cara is a bit strange here, I try to show how scared she is. And well she will not use more magic, at least not what I plan off, because I think it's boring if she has magic in a world where magic doesn't exist. She will use her healing power, and stuff like that, but well Wesker has those too ;)
> 
> And don't worry, you haven't seen the last of Barry! I love him, so I will have more of him in the story. And you will get more of Wesker's past, and I will have changed a few things. And again, I am sorry if Wesker are a bit out of character, but I am starting to get the hang of him, how I want him to be. And I like him this way. I want him to be the character he is, but also being a bit different towards Cara.
> 
> Rahl and Fei are as always from Sword of Truth, and Tsubasa Chronicles.
> 
> And I will have so much fun writing next chapter, I hope I can do that soon! But I can't promise anything.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

She could tell that Wesker was watching her, as they walked through the forest.  
"Riddle…" he started but she just raised her hand.  
"Not now, I need to think" she only uttered. She went through her options, she could leave, seek shelter in a new world, but due to the man next to her, she wasn't too willing to do that, unless it would save his or her life. She could take her life, robbing her father of the chance to use her, but she wasn't too keen on doing so. She knew fighting wasn't an option, so what else could she do? She felt like screaming, but that would be far from a solution, and not even helping a bit. Despite that she tried to stay calm, she felt how she started to panic, seeing all the possible scenarios that could and most likely would happen if her father caught her. All she wished for was his death, a ridicules dream, that she knew, but still something she could long for. But knowing that wasn't possible, she only felt more panic, knowing that when he found her, she would be locked up again. She could almost feel the world around her crumble, get smaller and how the walls of her cell towered up above her.

Cara jumped when someone grabbed her, and before she saw how it was, she kicked the person, resulting in Wesker flying into a tree.  
"Wesker I am sorry" she rushed over, kneeling down next to him, when she understood what she had done.  
"Riddle" he looked at her, clearly surprised at her actions. "You are making a habit out of this"  
"This time, I didn't mean to" she tried to offer him a small smile, but she failed to do so.  
"I need you to stay focused, you nearly walked into a tree" Wesker pointed towards the direction she had been walking in.  
"I…I will try" she only stated, seeing how Wesker stood up. Gizmo and Gus looked at her, being as worried as Wesker. She patted the dogs, hoping it would calm them down to some extent.  
"Talk to me, it may help" Wesker offered as they started walking once more.  
"I can't make small talk and think at the same time, and you would be to no fucking help here"  
"You almost insult me saying that" Wesker tried lightening the mood, but she gave him a cold look.  
"Do you know a fucking thing about magic?" she looked at him.  
"So that was what it was"  
"What did you thought it was? A cage of glass?" she was almost shouting at him, and she knew that Wesker had done nothing to deserve that, and she almost expected him to leave her there, but instead he pulled her into an embrace.  
"Cara, first you need to relax" Wesker told her in a calm voice, and she managed to take a deep breath, pushing the fear away for a short time. "Next step, is making a plan"  
Hearing those words, Cara couldn't hinder herself from laughing.  
"I have been doing this for years, long before you ever did" she looked at him "And what do you think I am trying to do?"  
Wesker didn't answer her, only gave her a concerned look, mixed with puzzled over her words.  
"It's just that the odds aren't in my favour" she answered.  
"Then turn them into your favour" Wesker bluntly stated and she raised an eyebrow.  
"If you tell me how to kill someone who can't die, I may do that"  
"Everyone can die"  
"The things you don't know" Cara only shook her head, just as the dogs started to growl and she turned towards the tree, prepared for whatever may walk out.

"Relax!" Barry's familiar voice sounded and the dogs silenced. "Glad to see you alive"  
"The same" was all Cara answered. She was pleased to see that Barry made it out alive, but with him here as well, she needed to worry about his safety as well, if her father showed up.  
"Wesker, you are alive?" Barry turned from her to their captain, who smirked towards his friend.  
"Stating the obvious has never been your thing Barry"  
"How is it even possible?" up on hearing those words, Cara turned towards Wesker as well, she hadn't asked him that yet, her mind being occupied by the thoughts of her father.  
"Williams doing. He gave me a specimen of some sort"  
"And you injected it?" Barry sounded more than sceptical, as judging. Only earning a snort from Wesker, in response. "Will it turn you into one of those things?"  
"No. Do you take me for a fool? Injecting something into my body that would make me one of them drooling creature"  
"Can you talk about that later, I prefer if we keep moving" Cara interrupted them, and both men turned towards her.  
"Yeah kiddo, I founded a car close by, so let's head back to town" Barry smiled towards her, but she only nodded in a response, asking for him to show the way.

* * *

 

"Is she alright?" Barry looked in the review mirror, meeting Wesker's look.  
"Of that I am unsure" he only responded, looking at Cara who had looked around on their walk towards the car, as she expected an attack any moment, and she did the same inside the car. Cara was unsure if she preferred for them to be in the forest or the city. She liked that they kept moving, hoping it would make it at least a bit harder for her father to find her that way, but she was unsure about it.  
"Cara" Wesker made her turn towards him, before he carefully took her into his arms, learning from his mistake. "You need to ease, me and Barry am sure to assist you…"  
"You do no such thing!" Cara interrupted him. "If someone comes, or anything happens, you let me deal with it!"  
"We are not going to let you deal with anything on your own" Barry flashed her a smile, but Cara only gave both of them a cold look.  
"Than both of you are going to die!" she only stated. Wesker and Barry glanced at each other, unsure of what to answer.  
"We have done this before kiddo, we aren't amateurs, as you know" Barry answered and Cara gave him a glance before she smiled coldly, and moved her fingers, taking control over the car, needing to show them both that it didn't matter what they had handled before. When it came to magic, they didn't stand a chance.

She made the car accelerate, and turn towards the mountain wall next to the road.  
"Barry what are you doing?" Wesker asked as the other man tried to gain control over the vehicle once more.  
"I am not doing a thing" Barry tried to use the breaks, but without any results as they got closer to the wall, Cara snapped with her fingers and the car come to an abrupt stop.  
"Be glad it was me and no one else" they both turned towards her.  
"That wasn't funny!" Barry was on her way to school her.  
"It wasn't meant to be funny Barry! It was to show you, that when it comes to magic, you don't stand a chance!"  
"Magic?"  
"The less you know, the safer you are. Trust me, just stay out of it!" Cara gave the other man a serious look and he nodded. "I could tell you the same, but I have a feeling you wouldn't listen"  
"I wouldn't" was all Wesker answered, and Cara rolled her eyes, as they kept driving towards the city.

* * *

 

Barry stopped outside her apartment, looking at them.  
"Do you need any help?" he asked, looking more at her then Wesker.  
"No" Cara gave him a smile. "All I can tell you is, take your family as far away from here as you can. I don't want anything to happen to them"  
"I appreciate that, but it feels far from right leaving you" Barry tried and Cara actually took his hands.  
"Listen, I care about you Barry" she started, and he nodded, to let her know he did the same. "That's why I want you to be alive, and the further away you are from me, the safer you are. But if someone asks about me, tell them everything you know, and pray that you will live"  
"Who are coming for you?" Barry asked.  
"My father"  
"The same who killed your daughter?" Cara only nodded in response as Wesker spoke.  
"I thought your parents were dead"  
"Mother is, father, not so much, I will tell you more later"  
"How will I recognise him?" Barry asked and Cara snapped her finger, and a hologram showed above her hand, showing a pale man, red cold eyes, and missing a nose.  
"I can't see any resemble" Barry tried to joke and Cara just shook her head.  
"I look more like my mother, but before my father turned into this, people said he was good looking, some say we have some resemble, but that isn't important at this point" Cara looked at her friend.  
"You are right, I need to get home" Barry looked at them both. "If you ever need any help, call me!"  
"We will" Wesker looked at the other man. "Inform me when you are in safety"  
Cara looked at them both, before she gave Barry a hug.  
"I will do what I can to protect you, and I apologise for this" she whispered and Barry pulled her closer and she hindered herself from crying, before she broke out of his embracing.  
"I will wait upstairs, take your time" she looked at Wesker, knowing that despite his words and actions, Barry was a close friend, and it was never easy to tell them goodbye. Cara decided to give them some space, as she took the dogs and headed upstairs, to get Lady and start preparing.

* * *

 

"Are you alright?" Victor did nothing to hide his worries. Cara hadn't seen herself in a mirror in a long time, but she knew she looked terrible, but she smiled a fake smile towards the man.  
"Long mission" she only explained. "Thank you for looking after Lady"  
"Anytime, let me know if you need anything" he gave her a smile as she waved and walked into her own apartment.  
"Gus, Gizmo this is Lady" she looked at all of the dogs "She is in charge!"  
The other two seemed a bit unhappy about it, until she gave both of them a stern look and they obeyed. Lady looked at her two new companions, as she started to check them out, Cara walked over to the shelf. It had been many years since she did a clone of herself, and she needed to read through the spell before she did an attempt.

* * *

 

She stopped reading when she heard step approaching, prepared for the worst, but she soon saw Wesker walk inside the apartment and she relaxed a bit.  
"Are you alright?" she asked, unsure if he would answer her. Despite that she had confessed that she felt something for him, and he felt the same, she was unsure if it would lead to him be more talkative.  
"As well as the situation allow" he answered her, and she nodded, taking what she could get. "And you?"  
Cara stopped reading once more, looking at him as he walked over, she was unsure of what to tell him.  
"No, not really" she finally answered as she returned to the book, almost finished with the text.  
"Can I assist you?" Cara blinked a few times, surprised hearing him ask her that, and it made her actually smile towards him.  
"Unfortunately no, just stay safe as I do this" Cara had almost lost Wesker once today, and she didn't wish for it to happen again. Wesker smirked at her, making her roll her eyes, before she walked over to the window, needing some space as she started to clone herself.

* * *

 

Cara looked at the clones, being at least fifthly of them, she felt exhausted, but hopefully they would be able to confuse her father awhile. Wesker was standing next to her, not saying anything, but he studied the clones, touching one of them.  
"Please don't kill them" she looked at him, sounding more tired than she wished for.  
"Would it hurt you?"  
"No, I am not an idiot. If I got hurt every time they died or got hurt, it wouldn't be a helpful spell, but I need all of them alive" Cara could tell Wesker wondered why, not all to surprising. "You will see soon enough"  
Cara looked at the versions of herself, before she whistled, activating the clones. She had programed them to travel from world to world, using what little magic they could use. Since she had chosen to create that many, she had to make them weaker. She had preferred if they were stronger, but hopefully it would work anyway. Cara looked at the dogs, which were resting, peacefully together and she called them over. It would be easier for her to leave them, she knew that, but if her father come here and he saw the dog, he would understand that she really didn't leave, knowing she would never leave an animal like that. Just as he would know if she left her belongings there. With a snap of her fingers, the books, albums and other things she valued got put down in a bag, created to hold everything.  
"Give me your hand" Wesker looked at her with what she could only guess was a puzzled look, since he still had his glasses on, but he willingly gave her his hand. "Thank you. Whatever you do, don't leave my side"  
Wesker only gave her a nod, and she was pleased with it, not having the energy to argue, as she made them transport to another world, together with the dogs.

* * *

 

She had lost count of the amount of worlds she made them visit, she had barely seen them, only stopped there long enough to leave a trace of magic, the first she had done was heal Gus and Gizmo, making them look more like ordinary dogs, even if that was far from the case. After that she did smaller things with her magic, but big enough for it to spike her father's attention. And when they returned she was unsure of how long they had been gone, since time moves differently in different worlds, she could see that it was dark outside at least, so it was late. As they landed on the floor she almost collapsed, and she had done so if Wesker hadn't caught her.  
"Sorry" she gave him a weak smile, where he stood next to her, pale. She knew he had been through a lot, and despite only traveling along, it was a challenging thing, traveling through different worlds, especially if you weren't used to it. You often felt sick, tired, confused among other things. Wesker looked mostly pale, mostly due to motion sickness.  
"You need to rest" he stated and Cara nodded.  
"I admit I do. Normally I try to avoid this state, but in this case it was inevitable" she tried to stand up on her own, only to realise she was to exhausted, resulting in Wesker capturing her once more, and she laughed.  
"Let's hope nothing happens, because if it does, well, let's hope death is an option" Wesker didn't answer her as he carried her towards the bedroom, followed by the dogs, who was very concerned about her. "It's alright"  
She petted them as well as she could from Wesker's arms, but they seemed to be happy with what they got.

"Are you alright Wesker?" Cara looked up at him, worrying that it all may have been too much. She has had problem in the past explaining things for people she had met, especially when it came to magic, and she hasn't explained anything to Wesker, and he was still by her side. She was grateful for that, knowing that a lot of people would have walked away already.  
"I admit it's a lot to register" he looked at her, and it wasn't until now she noticed that he had removed his glasses, and she blinked a few times, seeing the change in her eyes.  
"You have yellow eyes" she forgot about his answer and he stopped, and she could see surprise in his eyes. Since everything happened in the mansion, neither of them had really have time to breath, relax and cope with everything, and least look themselves in a mirror. She placed her hand at his cheek, giving him a smile. "I like it"  
"Good to know" he said, trying to sound neutral, but Cara could tell he was pleased to hear it. Wesker opened the bedroom door and he was about to place her on the bed.  
"No, we both need a shower first!" she pointed out and Wesker nodded. "You can set me down"  
Wesker gave her an unsure look, and she smiled towards him. She understood why he was unsure, but she needed to show him that she could make it on her own. She didn't know if it was that she still really didn't know him, or if it was because she hated being week.  
"Trust me, I can do it, I have been worse, and this few minutes have done wonders" for a second she saw mischiefs in his eyes, as he wanted to drop her. "Not that much wonders"  
Carefully he placed her on the floor and she stood up, a bit weak, but she still stood up, as she walked towards the bathroom.  
"Come on, unless you want to shower alone" Wesker seemed to think about it, and she didn't pressure him, as she walked into the bathroom and the shower, to soon get company by the other man.

* * *

 

She felt the cold water shower over her, colder then she had showered in a long time. She hoped that the cold water would help her clear her mind, but it did no such thing.  
"You are aware that its freezing cold?" Wesker made her turn around, and she nodded, almost on the brink on shaking, and he turned up the heat. She let her head rest against his chest, closing her eyes, seeking some sort of comfort she knew he wouldn't be able to give her. If her father came for her, the man in front of her would be able to do nothing. Knowing that made her miss the wizards and witches she had known through the years. The people who had been able to help her when she had feared her father, this time she was all alone, something she hadn't been in a long time.  
"How are you feeling?" Cara lightly touched his chest, where the gashing wounds had been, a few hours ago. If the situation was any different, she would had been fascinated over how well and fast his wounds had healed. At first Wesker was silent, and Cara couldn't tell if it was because she asked something personal, or if he was unsure of what to answer her.

"It's an unfamiliar feeling" he answered her after a few minutes, and she took a step back, and looked him in the eyes.  
"That it is. Most people only plan on dying once, and not experience how it feels coming back, but it gets easier by time" she gave him a small smile.  
"You talking out of experience?" he asked and she nodded.  
"I have done that a few times" she could see the questions he was burning to ask and she sighed. "Let's just say that people who I have met knows how to kill you and bring you back to life"  
Wesker didn't ask more, as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, and she was taken by surprise by the act, but she liked it.  
"Thank you" she whispered, when they separated, and he only nodded, turning off the water.  
"You need to sleep"  
"We both do" she stated. She wasn't sure if Wesker would be able to sleep, she couldn't the first time she come back from death, but everyone reacted differently. And despite being exhausted, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep all night, knowing that the nightmares would haunt her. She wished she had a potion to help her against that, but she wasn't willing to take one, knowing she wouldn't wake up if something happened. She got dressed, in something that she would be able to fight in, if someone came, but also covered her up. Soon she felt Wesker lay down next to her and she felt an arm around her, almost protective and she smiled.  
"Good night" she uttered but the only response she got was that he pulled her closer, and she closed her eyes, almost wondering how many hours sleep she would get.

* * *

 

She jolted away from whoever was holding her, scared out of her mind she forgot it was Wesker. The scream never left her lips, but it wasn't far away as she sat up, panting trying to collect herself, when she felt a movement next to her, resulting in her turning towards that direction, with a pulled knife.  
"Even if the mutation helps with my healing abilities, am I ferly sure a knife wound would still cause pain" Wesker looked at her, and it took her a few seconds to even see him, not through him. She looked down at the knife, before she placed it next to her. She closed her eyes as she tried to collect herself to some extent.  
"I can't recall that anything has affected you in this way, the past year" Cara turned towards Wesker, laughing coldly.  
"It's because nothing in your world has frightened me. And even if it had, nothing comes near the fear I have for my father" she admitted whispering, Wesker didn't comment it and she sighed, turning around to face him. "This may be as good as any time to tell you the whole story, as long you don't wish to sleep?"  
"Sleep is far from an option" Wesker informed her, and she understood that it was his way to tell her that she had nightmares.  
"If you wish I can make a potion or something that may help with that" he only nodded, letting her know that he understood. "Feel free to interrupt me if something is unclear. I will try to make it as understandable as possible"

"First off, I am few hundred years, due to the fact that time movies differently in different words, I learned to alter my age when I was young. When I started traveling, I learned how to choose an age I feel fitting for the world, start there and get older, just so you won't get confused."  
"Does the altering hinder you from dying of age?" Wesker wondered and she shook her head.  
"I don't think so. My body is just aging slower, but even if I can alter my age, I will die of age one day, I just don't know when"  
"Why not aiming on becoming immortal?"  
"Because that would mean I would be stuck in this nightmare forever. One of my solutions, if I can't get out of it again, is to end my life" she said, wondering if Wesker had any more questions before she began, but as he stayed quiet she started talking again.

"In the world I was born into, magicians are common, we even have schools and ministries all over the world. But it's all hidden for the none magical people, called muggles. Besides muggles who in some cases can get access to magic, despite not being magical, we have half-bloods which are people who have both muggle and magical blood in them, and pure-bloods. Who is worth more and who has the right to use magic is seen different from people to people. Around the 10th century a magic school called Hogwarts where started, and it's where every wizard and witch born in England and Ireland goes. It was created by four people, one of them was my ancestor, a man named Salazar Slytherin. He was a man who thought muggles shouldn't have access to magic, and after a fight, and after he built a secret chamber at Hogwarts, he left." Cara looked at Wesker to see if he followed, and he nodded for her to continue.

"Until my grandmother, the blood line was pure, straight down from Salazar. But she fell in love with a muggle, but he wasn't attracted to her, so she used a love potion to win him over, she got pregnant, stopped using the potion in hope my grandfather would stay with her, but he didn't. My grandmother fled to London, lived on the streets until she wondered to an orphanage, gave birth to my father, 1926, and died later that night. My father grew up in the orphanage, not knowing he was a wizard until a man named Albus Dumbledore sought him out, told him that he was a wizard and he began at Hogwarts. He was a brilliant student, but he soon started going down the wrong path, around sixteen years old he killed his father and grandparents and blamed his uncle. After that things got worse. As he left Hogwarts he changed his name from Tom Marvolo Riddle, to Lord Voldemort"  
Up on hearing that name, Wesker snorted, founding it ridicules.  
"It is ridicules, it's a shame he isn't" Cara only stated waiting to see if Albert wanted to add something else. "He thought that the magic world only should belong to pure-bloods and half-bloods, even calling muggles mudblood. He got obsessed with it, and soon people followed him, calling themselves Death Eaters, another ridicules name, I am aware"  
Cara looked at Wesker, before he could say anything about the name.  
"None the less, people soon started to fear him, and a war was on its way, between my father's followers and people standing up against him. So there done with the history lesson, then over to my history"

"I was born 1979, in my world. Just as my grandmother, my mother died when she gave birth to me, and I know very little about her. Her name was Lucielle Shafiq, she was a pure-blood, she was very beautiful, and from what I have heard, kind. Why she chose to bed my father or how it happened, I don't know, and I don't care. I don't know the reason for why my father chose her either, if it was because of her blood, or something else, I can't say. I don't think he ever mentioned her name. I can't even say why he chose to have me, if he and my mother planned for something else before she died, or if he only wanted an heir. But in simple words, he never took care of me when I was a child, he chose someone he trusted to do that, a man named Severus Snape" at the mention of her godfather, she stopped for a second, taking a deep breath, knowing if she stopped, she may not continue again. "Severus, or Sev as I often called him, was named my godfather, but to me he was more as a father. He is the reason I am here to day, and a big part in who I am. He took care of me as a child, thought me so much. With Severus in my life, my childhood was as perfect it could be, with a war around me. My father kept me a secret for almost everyone, and I am almost sure that the death eater's thought I was Sev's child, but they never asked him, being my father's right hand. My father only sought me out when he wanted to tutor me in the dark arts, like how you kill someone. I can't remember how old I was when I was forced to kill the first time, being an animal, not a human thank god. But besides those things I think I was happy. And when my father one day disappeared, having to try to kill a boy, my age, I couldn't care less"  
"Why did he sought to kill a boy?" Wesker interrupted and Cara met his eyes again.

"Oh right, forgot about that part, being a famous story in my world. The boy's name was Harry Potter; he will later on become a friend. But at this age, I didn't know him, but his parents were against my father and they fought in the world. Harry's mother was an old friend of Severus, and actually the love of his life, but James, Severus bully won her over, and Severus become a death eater. Anyway we have prophesy's in my world, and one of them said that a child of someone who had fought my father three times, and was born in the seventh month couldn't live if my father wished to live and win the war. So he tried to kill Harry, but didn't manage, his mother sacrificed herself for him, protecting him with a love spell, who would have ended my father if he hadn't split his soul and created Horcruxes, and as long as they hasn't been destroyed he can't die."  
Cara looked at Wesker, who seemed to try and grasp everything, and she gave him a small smile.  
"I am aware that it's a lot to take in, trust me, and I wish I could say it becomes less" Wesker only looked at her, before he signed for her to continue.

"With him gone, around the time I started at Hogwarts, eleven years old, I moved there, and to my godfather's house at the breaks. At Hogwarts you have four houses, named after the founders, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, everyone having different traits. Due to my family, Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster at the school chose to not place me in Slytherin, and I ended up in Gryffindor, together with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. But I also got friends in Slytherin, Simon Wizardmon, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy" Cara couldn't hide her hatred when she said the last name.  
"Taken you don't like that man"  
"He is Minna's, father, so not particularly, but I will get there. Back at that time we were friends" Cara pushed her feelings away as well as I could. "I will summarise my seven years at Hogwarts very short, because besides a few things, they are normal school years, as normal they can be in a magic school. The first two years my father tries to come back in different ways, the third he lays low, and when I am fourteen, he manages to be reborn, into the man I showed you and Barry. And from here everything gets worse. The fifth years is the year when the ministry refuses to believe my father is back, until they see him with his own eyes. At the end of this year I started dating Draco, and back there being the idiotic kid I was, I was happy with him. But during the sixth year he is acting strange, and it wasn't until the end of the year I learned that my father had made him a death eater by force and ordered him to kill Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards who had ever lived. He and Harry had started seeking out the horcruxes. In the end it was Sev who killed Dumbledore, as a favour to the old man, to make another long story very short, Severus chose to become a double agent for Dumbledore after he started taking care of me, hoping to give me a better life. Then the last year, and at this point everyone knew who my father was, Harry and the other two started searching for the horcruxes, I stayed at school. After breaking up with Draco, because of the lying and everything I started dating Simon, and I had never been happier, we got engage and we planned on leaving the country and get away from my father…"  
She had to stop for a second, seeing Simons smiling face, his almost white eyes, who sparkled in a way it only did when he looked at her, remembering his laugh, warm hugs and how he managed to make her feel like no one else did.

* * *

 

_His touch was light when he stroked her cheek, before he leaned forward and met her lips. She felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach, something she could rarely remember ever doing with Draco. But even after almost a year, and being engage for two months, she still felt them with Simon. Everything he did could make her feel as she was the happiest girl in the world, floating on clouds, something no one could do. And despite everything that happened at school, he still putted a smile on her face. Suddenly he lifted her up, and spun her around, earning a laugh from her, until he lost his balance, resulting in both of them falling into the water. She resurfaced, looking at the black haired man, laughing._

* * *

 

"Cara?" she blinked a few times, drawn back as Wesker spoke to her.  
"I got lost in thoughts" she only stated before she took a deep breath and continued. "But before none of our plans become true, the war was up on us, a war I never had any intention to participate in, especially not on my father's side. Not that I had any intention to support Harry's side either, seeing most people hated me there no matter what I did. But I had little choice to fight, Simon chose to stay by my side, fighting with me. At this point my father decided to kill him"  
Once more she felt how her emotions started to catch up with her, but once more she pushed them aside, as usual not prepared to deal with them. Instead it sounded as she read from a list, only stating facts, for a flick of a second she saw how Wesker thought of doing something, offering her some sort of comfort, but she only shook her head, knowing that if he did, she would become a total mess. She took another deep breath.

"My father won the war, but I couldn't have cared less, Simon was gone and I prepared to leave the country, Severus even offered to follow and it managed to give me some sort of comfort, especially since the other side turned their backs on my, as Voldemort won. But soon after the war ended my godfather was sent on a mission by my father, who know that he would interfere if he was there. With Sev gone, it didn't take long until my father ordered me to marry Draco, someone with a better blood line than Simon had. To put it mildly I more or less told him to go to hell, but at that time, everything he may have felt for me as his daughter was gone, he only saw me as a chance to get a new heir. No matter what he had to do. And he didn't stop at anything, starting with looking me up"

* * *

 

_She felt the cold floor under her bare feet. The water was dripping down the walls, and the light was almost none existing. She couldn't ever remember the cells being this cold the times she had been down there for different reasons, and she tried to cover herself with the blanket that was her bed. Her tears had stopped falling, she had none left, and the emptiness after Simon, was a black hole, eating everything away. She had barely copped with the fact that her father, or rather Voldemort, not being able to see him as her father anymore, had demand that she married Draco. A man that had lied to her, a man that only felt hate towards her after their breakup, and after that she chose Simon. But if Voldemort thought locking her up would change her mind, he thought wrong, she would never marry Draco, never, she would rather die. If she died, she could meet Simon again, she hoped, not being sure she even believed in god for real, but for the chance to meet Simon, she decided she believed in him. With the thought of Simon, she felt asleep._

_She was abruptly awake when someone grabbed her, in the dark she couldn't see who it was, but she understood the person was there to scare her. No one had been down for days, not since she told Voldemort to go and fuck himself, not the most eloquent words she could have used, but the message was clear._  
_"I am sure to get the princess to change her mind" hearing the man use the world princess, she understood that it was Rodolphus and she turned to the direction the voice come from and spitted him in the face, earning her a slap in her face. For a second she was in shock, she had never been hit before, not even Voldemort had done that in one of his "lessons"._  
 _"You're in my world now, princess" Rodolphus whispered as he grabbed her hand. "But I do promise to stop, whenever you agree to marry Malfoy"_  
 _She didn't utter a word, earning a grin from Rodolphus as he broke her first finger, and she screamed, before she blacked out the first time, from the pain, knowing it would get worse when she woke up._

* * *

 

"It got worse. Rodolphus never managed to get anything out of me, except screams. I don't know if it was because of what my father thought me as a kid, or if I was too stubborn to give in, hoping I would die instead of marrying Draco, and becoming breeder" Cara looked at her fingers, as she could feel the pain linger in them. "When Rodolphus didn't manage, my father soon stepped in. I think drowning was the first thing he tried, actually manage to kill me the first time, but they got me back. After that he was a bit more careful, wanting me alive. After the drowning it was the starving, then he used a curse called crucio. It feels like hot knifes pierce every inch of your skin, it's of an intense few things can measure with. But for everything he did I disappeared more and more, until I was nothing more than an empty shell, waiting for death. I can barely remember what more he did until he gave Draco permission to use me as he fought fitting, and Draco did something my father wouldn't be able to do, rape me. At first I got some life back, started fighting it, but after a while, I gave up once more. I think at this point both Voldemort and Draco just hoped for a child, not carrying about my thoughts anymore."

"After being gone for a few months, Sev got back, and it didn't take long until he found me, around the same time I figured I was pregnant. Severus was devastated, but knowing he wouldn't be able to kill Voldemort, he did the only thing he could. He brought me to a few different worlds, until we stopped in one where I gave birth to Minna. He had to leave, to return home, but he promised to return. And he did as often as he could, looking after us as well he could. But I lived with some friends, and despite that it was a world, where only children and teenagers lived, and it was very chaos, me and Minna was happy. Minna had friends, especially a girl named Brady, being as old as she was, and me I found someone as well. I was still young, a mother on that so I didn't dare to fall to deep, especially not after what happened to Simon, but we were happy, until my father founded us, and he brought us home. But this time he had Minna as a hostage, and with everything starting over, and the threat of Minna's life, there was little I could do, and I almost agreed on everything they wanted, as long as they didn't hurt her. But after a year or so, Minna was killed and I felt like my life ended there, and I guess a part of me did. Severus founded me once more, with Minna's cold, bloody and dead body in my arms. He took me away once more, I buried her in the world she was born, and left never to return, the memories being too painful. After that I continued traveling between different worlds, in the beginning Severus was with me, and he hindered myself from ending it right there. But after a while he didn't come back, and I knew my father had killed him, and I regret that I ever let him go. I never got to see him again, and if I hadn't founded some friends back than I would have given up then. And when they died I kept traveling, back then I didn't know why, maybe because I know that was what Severus would have wanted, and it became easier with time. However; every time I lose some, it doesn't get easier, I can't say it becomes harder either, it just makes me close down, and fleeing, that's why I ended up here, I ran away, needing something to keep me occupied"

She wasn't ashamed of it, she rarely was ashamed of anything anymore, feeling people didn't have the right to judge her.  
"And despite meeting horrible people after my father, people who tortured me or raped me, none of them scared me as much as my father. They scare me, don't get me wrong, but none compares to Voldemort. I am not sure if I should say that the ones who has hurt me the most are more skilled magicians or not, I am not even sure if they are more skilled magicians than me, but a magician against a magician is always a risk, especially if they have the ability to remove my magic. My magic may be my biggest asset, helping me avoid death as with the bomb, bit it's almost my biggest disadvantage, giving my father a chance to find me. He have never being able to remove my magic as Rahl or Fei have, but back then, I needed a wand to use magic, so all he needed was to take my wand. It took me years to learn the art of using magic without a wand" Cara was more rambling now, then telling a story, she knew that, but she wasn't sure where to stop.  
"Who are Rahl and Fei?" Wesker asked and she looked up from her fingers.  
"Rahl was a man I met when I was still young, a monster in say. He was a powerful wizard, also wishing to rule the world. He raped people, wishing to have as many children he could, especially children with magic abilities, something that was rare in that world. When I got there, I had just run away from someone dying, but I soon got a friends, and I didn't care to much about the world. Back then my father hadn't mastered the art of traveling between different worlds, and he had a harder time finding me, and me not being aware that he could find me, when I used magic, used it very freely. That resulted in Rahl noticing me, and it didn't take long until he captured me. In his world, there was a force of elite guards called Mord-Sith. They get captured as young girls and gets through an awful training. You torture them until they obey everything their master/ mistress, which is other Mord-Sith's says. After that they are forced to see their mistress torture and kill their mother, and finally they are forced to torture and kill their father. Since I wasn't a child, I got to kill my friends and master Rahl took care of me personally, I think that was the first time I had a master. He placed a collar, which hindered my magic, until I was broken. Then he started raping me in hope of getting me pregnant, to give him a powerful son who could rule the world. He even made me his queen, I think it's the first time I wore a crown. I was stuck there until a man named Richard saved the whole world" Cara thought of her friend, who once more gave her life back, and thought her so much, especially in the gift of living in the forest. Halt may have perfected her skills, but Richard thought her the basics.  
"And Fei?"

"Oh, he lived in another world, wanting to take it over, with a very complicated plan. I met four people who I become friends with, and we travelled between worlds, inside that world. And when he was near to kill them, I sacrificed myself, helping them get away, resulting in him capturing me. Compared to Rahl who needed a collar to hinder my magic, Fei could just remove it. I was without it for a long time. He had me prisoner for six months, before someone helped me escape to another world, where I was without my magic for months as well. I got it back, but it took time. Getting your magic removed or hindered in a way, is like having a part of you missing, it's an empty whole. And even if I don't use it here, I knew I can, it's always an option, that's why I am not as scared when I visit worlds without magic" She looked down at her hands, resisting the urge to use magic, just to feel the familiar feeling between her fingers. She stopped herself, not only because the fear of her father finding her, but also because she knew she didn't have the energy to do so.

"Cara?" Wesker spoke once more and she slowly lifted her head, she may look calm, or maybe it was because she was exhausted. She was always nervous to people's reactions, and in this case she was extra nervous, not knowing Wesker as well as others she had told, and not all of them had taken it well at first. At first he only met her eyes, before he smiled.  
"You are the perfect woman to stand by my side" Wesker smirked at her and she raised an eyebrow. "You are a special woman, being able to handle it all"  
"You never know what you are able to do, until you are forced to do it" Cara only answered, she rarely saw herself as anything special, all she did was fighting through it. Slowly he grabbed her and pulled her to his side and she followed, feeling his arms around her.  
"I am pleased you told me all this"  
"You had to know, if you wanted to be with me. I could never put someone I care about through whatever may happen, unless they knew the risks. I am giving people away to back out"  
"Why would I do that?" Wesker looked at her and she just rolled her eyes.  
"Because most people want to live"  
"And yet you have had people by your side before"  
"Which have resulted in death for some of them" Cara remembered how her father, or his followers had killed some of the people she cared about. It had been a long time since, but she always feared that it may happen.  
"Death is always around" Wesker just said, paying no mind to the fears and Cara could do nothing else than smile.  
"You are a special man Wesker" his reaction was different from so many others. Most people went into an overprotective mood, playing the hero. Others had left, and she couldn't hinder them. Some saw it as an adventure, but few was as cool about it as Wesker seemed.  
"Not as special as you seem to be Riddle" he looked down at her, and she laughed, before she pressed her lips over his, for a short second.  
"You should get some more rest" he stated, and she was well aware that she looked awful.  
"I will not be able to do so at the moment, so I am going to make something to eat, you desire something?"  
"Food sounds pleasant"

* * *

 

She looked at the frying pan, as so many other times she had put her thoughts and feelings into the food. As long as she made the food, she could keep her thoughts under some control, it was worse when she stopped. Wesker was standing next to her, leaning against the counter.  
"Who thought you to cook?" he asked and she turned towards him.  
"Severus did. It was a big passion of his, I feel closer to him every time I handle food, just as I do with potions, but food is far easier to make then potions"  
"And what kind of potions did he teach you" Cara could hear that Wesker was curious.  
"Why do you ask, it's not like you will know about any of them?" At this moment Wesker become silence for a moment, and she understood that it had something to do with his past, something he had yet to reveal. "You don't need to tell me, until you feel ready"  
For a second she could see surprise in Wesker's yellow eyes, and she smiled towards him.  
"Huh, what do you know" Wesker smirked at her. "You inform me of your life, and don't even demand anything back"  
"It would be childish to do so" Cara gave him a look before she turned towards the food "Also trust isn't built by demanding things"  
"Trust…" Wesker uttered "It's a strange thing"  
"I would say it is, but none the less you have mine, maybe you shouldn't since none of us has been honest with the others, but you still have it"  
"Don't doubt me Cara, you have my trust" Wesker started and she smiled towards him once more "But it's a rare thing in my life"  
"I can imagine, and it's a rare thing in my life as well, it takes a while to get my trust. Normally you don't get it the way you have, but I guess every way that works are a good way"  
Wesker snorted and she just rolled her eyes, before she placed the food on two plates, and handed one to the other man.  
"Anyway, why would you like to know of potions?" they sat down at the table.  
"At an age of Seventeen, me and William was assigned to one of Umbrellas training facility's, until we were transferred to the Arklay lab, which was the facility you visited" Wesker started and Cara listened, glad that he was willing to tell her something. "We did research on different things, one of them being the T-Virus, and the Tyrant I displayed to you"  
"Why am I not surprised" Cara flashed him a smile "But I admit, viruses is far from my thing. I don't think I ever have worked with them before"  
"It isn't something you research without a purpose"  
"What was yours?" Cara asked curiously.  
"Power and knowledge, disappointed?" he smirked towards her and she shrugged her shoulders.  
"Can't really say I am. Can't say I am impressed either, but I am not sure you could have said any reason that would have made me impressed" she confessed and he nodded.  
"So the reason I am interested in potions, are for knowledge and curiosity, due to me being a scientist"

Cara nodded, and rested her head against her hand.  
"I admit they have their charm, and knowledge in them have the ability to make your life easier, but it's an difficult art to master"  
"How difficult?"  
"Well less than a third of my school was able to seek to the advanced class, when Severus was the potions master, a few more when Slughorn took over, but his standards wasn't as high."  
"Why lower them?"  
"Because he was an idiot" Cara only answered, without really explaining, but feeling that it wouldn't do Wesker any good.  
"Did you master it?" This time Cara smirked towards the other man, as she took their plates, to put them into the dishwasher.  
"I would say I mastered it more than well, but I also had an interest in the subject, which is more than most of my classmates had. But that maybe because almost all of them hating Severus, and I admit, he could be the strictest teacher I have ever met, but also one of the best"  
"I admit he sounds like an interesting man"  
"I am sure you would have liked him, not sure he would have liked you" she laughed, and Wesker gave her a challenging look. "He became very over protective, but I think most fathers are when it comes to their daughters"  
"I am confident I would change his mind" Wesker smirked and she rolled her eyes.  
"I would have loved to see you fail" she smiled for a second before she sighed, the sorrow over his lost taking her over, and Wesker stood up, and was about embrace her, when they heard a helicopter above their heads, soon followed by sirens.

Cara walked over to the window, seeing police cars rushing down the streets, towards the city centre. Wesker walked up next to her, just as an explosion occurred.  
"What the hells is happening?" she asked, and Wesker looked at her.  
"So this has nothing to do with you?" he asked and she shook her head.  
"No, unless the death eaters would go on a tantrum, which I am ferly sure they wouldn't, you would never see them coming" she looked out through the window once more, just as she heard more sirens, and Wesker walked closer, and he seemed to observe something she couldn't see. She studied him, and wondered if the cerium, William had given him gave him better eye vision.  
"It seems like the virus has escaped the mansion, despite the explosion, and started turning people into B.O.W."  
"Well could be worse" she uttered, understanding that they had been gone a few days at least, traveling between different worlds. Cara looked at Wesker when he smiled towards her.  
"You are just the perfect woman" she soon felt his lips up on hers.  
"You are such a strange man" she stated when they parted, and she looked out through the window once more. "However, I am not too keen on staying here. You seem to have some immunity against this, since whatever William gave you, didn't turn you into one of them. Me on the other hand, I am not sure, and I am not too keen on finding out"  
"Where do you prefer to set off to?" Wesker asked and she shrugged her shoulders.  
"You are then one who have lived here since you were a kid, so chose a place, and I will start packing" Cara called for the dogs, and went to get change and pack something light.

* * *

 

Soon both of them stood on the ground, on their guard, the area around them seemed calm at the moment, it had yet not been reached by the disaster. The dogs were standing next to them, waiting for an order.  
"So where too?" Cara asked, looking at the man dressed in black next to her. Wesker was once again wearing his sunglasses, and just as her, he was having a light backpack on his back. She had asked if he wished to return to his place to fetch some belongings, but he had declined. Wesker was on his way to answer her when she saw a change in his expression.  
"Sherry!" Cara had forgotten about the young girl, and it seemed as Wesker had as well, until now. She took her eyes from the road, leading out from the city, to the one leading towards the centre.  
"Lead the way" she stated before Wesker was able to ask her, he gave her a look, before he nodded, thanking her. Cara did nothing else then smile, knowing that they couldn't leave the girl, and possible her parents, to what would come.  
"I suggest traveling on foot, seeing most of the roads will be blocked up" Wesker stated and she nodded.  
"Well lucky for you, that's something I am used too" she stated as she called for the dogs, and they started walking towards the place Wesker thought they would be able to find Sherry.


	9. Do you want to go Sightseeing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here are the new chapter, and well this is mostly a chill chapter. Not to much is happening, but I felt like after everything in the last chapter, and the things that will happen next, it was needed. 
> 
> And Wesker, well I am trying to have a typical Wesker, but also finding a caring and sweet one. It's a bit of a struggle, and he feels to sweet sometimes, but well I am still trying to find what I like. I actually like him a bit sweet towards Cara, but I don't want him to be to out of character.
> 
> Also I loved that Wesker struggled a bit with his mutation. I don't care how awesome he is, anyone would struggle to in the beginning, learning to handle it all. I didn't wanted it to be to much, because then nothing would happen in this chapter, but yeah, he could struggle a bit.
> 
> And I changed things a bit about the Raccoon outbreak because I didn't wish to do as the game does it. I didn't want to have a lot of puzzle solving and things, so they have keys and things to the station and the lab. Also I know that Leon and Claire are out of character but I don't care. I don't like them at all, so I will see what I do with them. And Jill, well they have Sherry with them so people don't want to scare her, and kill Wesker in front of her. So that's one of the reasons nothing happens, I also didn't want to kill Jill, so that's why there is no fight, because Wesker could easily have killed her. and Nemesis, wanted to mention him, but not have a fight with him.
> 
> Wesker and William <3, love them. You will learn more about them. And Annette, she was somewhere, just as Ada, didn't feel like include them in the story, just like Carlos and Hunk.
> 
> And Sherry had all the injection thing, so she has mutant powers, I just pretended that it happens before they find her and all. I just wanted her to have the power things, but not go through it all, just as Jill's infection and all. See it more as a mutation, I will get to that.
> 
> Then Barry! I can't say much, more than I just love him, and he is so fun to write. I don't know why he is so fun, but he is!
> 
> Then we have Horatio, he is from CSI Miami. Jizabel and Cassian are as always from Godchild, and BAU is from Criminal Minds, and she is talking about the events in "To hell and back". Halt and Crowley are from Rangers Apprentice. 
> 
> However, I think that's all. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and have fun reading it. Because I had fun writing it! 
> 
> I hope I will be able to write soon again.
> 
> Thank you for reading and reviewing! 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

"You know where she could be?" Cara glanced at Wesker as they had stopped. Sherry hadn't been at her home or school.  
"I can think of a few places" he answered and met her eyes. "The most possible is at her parents lab"  
"Is there a reason you aren't going there?" she asked and he looked away. "To personal?"  
Wesker was quiet for a few second before he looked at her once more.  
"No, I have little to none connection to that place. However I don't trust the people there" he felt silent once more and Cara walked over to him, offering him a smile.  
"There is no need to worry about me, I can take care of myself" Wesker gave her a concerned look, thinking back towards last night. "That isn't the same thing! But if you doesn't want to go there, I trust your judgment"  
Cara could almost smile over the situation, how Wesker seemed to have a hard time dealing with it all. For a second she almost thought she saw him blush, and she smiled once more but didn't comment it, knowing Wesker wouldn't like that, instead she focused on the dogs. Gus and Gizmo had protected Lady a few times and Cara was really proud of them, all of them for staying close and listen.  
"Let's go" Wesker finally said and Cara looked at him only nodding as they sat off.

* * *

 

Cara was looking around as they entered the laboratory, it was clear that something had gone wrong. She glanced at Wesker who seemed tensed for a second taking in the scene.  
"Wesker?" she placed a gentle hand on his arm and he turned towards her.  
"Is that my que to make you fly to the other side of the room?" he joked and Cara smiled.  
"I wouldn't recommend it, who knows what could happen" she gave him a mischievous smile, but didn't remove her hand.  
"I am alright" he stated and she only nodded as she signalled for the dogs to follow them as they started walking. She wasn't sure of what she thought about the place. It was different from the Arklay Laboratory, at least the floor they were on. She wasn't sure if there was a typical way for how Umbrellas Laboratory was built, since it was only the second she visited. However, she knew that she would have a hard way finding her way around if not for Wesker, but since he and William seemed to have some sort of history, she guessed he had visited here more than once.

As the dogs started growling, Cara silenced them but she searched for what they warned her about when Wesker suddenly grabbed her and pulled her, and the dogs, into a room. He placed her close to the wall, hiding her, standing in front of her and signing that she should be quiet, something that wasn't necessary. As she looked around she saw that it seemed to be a surveillance room, she saw a few working screens, showing her different parts of the facility. Others was black, she didn't know if it was due to the camera not working or something else. She continued to search the room, seeing all the blood in there, something that could only mean that someone was killed there. She couldn't tell if it was a live human or one of those creatures though. But it wasn't information that would help her and she turned towards Wesker who was watching the cameras.  
"I can't find my way around here" a voice suddenly said.  
"Then why did you shoot the guard?" another one asked as they walked into one of the monitors on the wall. Cara saw that there was four of them, heavily armed.  
"He was more monster than man, and I have no wish to get attacked"  
"Than how do we find our way?"  
"I don't know, but let's go down that way" one of them said and they turned down a corridor where there was no cameras. As she let a few minutes go by, waiting to see if she heard something else, before she turned towards Wesker.

"How did you know they were coming?"  
"I heard them at the same time your dogs did" he confessed and she looked at him, then at the dogs, back at him before she smiled.  
"That's amazing" she was impressed and that earned a smirk from Wesker.  
"I impressed you?" he almost teased and she raised an eyebrow.  
"Don't be that guy" she answered him and he leaned closer and pressed his lips against hers.  
"You have magic Riddle, so there is nothing to be impressed off"  
"Even with magic, I can't hear as good as animals"  
"Don't you have some spell?"  
"Even if I could use magic, I don't. I am actually looking forward to see what you can do, after injecting the virus" she smiled at him before she walked over to the cameras.  
"Is that a challenge Riddle?" he soon stood next to her.  
"No, it's curiosity. How do you think I know what I know? It's because I love learning things" she informed him and he nodded before they focused on the cameras.

They could see the four men walking down some stairs, towards the second floor, and Cara chose to focus on the other cameras. Some of them showed empty, but bloody rooms, and others showed monsters.  
"So it has spread here as well" she stated more to herself then Wesker before she tried to learn the layout from the cameras, or what she could. "Where could Sherry be?"  
"If she is here, she is most likely at her parents laboratory or bedroom" Wesker pointed at a black camera where the laboratory should be.  
"Ready to go? Or do you want to you by yourself?" she asked and he looked at her, seeing to think about it. Cara could only guess it was because of William and that it was personal, but if Wesker wished to go alone, she wouldn't hinder him.  
"Let's go"

* * *

 

It had been a long time since she witnessed as much blood in the same place. She used to do that in her early years, especially when she lived with Jizabel and Cassian. Back then she was used to it, now it felt surrealistic, but it didn't bother her as much as it should. Wesker gave her a look, noticing how little it affected her, but he didn't ask and she was pleased. She felt like it was neither the place or time to talk about it. As a creature walked towards them, she didn't hesitate as she pulled her knife and sent it flying, killing it as she kept walking and picked it up. Wesker studied her and she smiled towards him.  
"I assume this is the reason you carried your own knifes" Wesker looked at her and she nodded.  
"It is. They have many features, one of them are their ability to be thrown"  
"If the right person uses them" Wesker answered and she smiled once more.  
"Yes if the right person uses it." Cara only answered as they kept walking, feeling like this wasn't the right time to have a longer conversation.

* * *

 

Cara looked at Wesker when he stopped in front of a door, almost seeing tensed, and she understood that they had reached the lab. As they stood there Cara pretended to concentrate on the dogs, giving him time to collect himself, when he opened the door she followed him inside.  
"Stay" she told the dogs as she spotted all the glass on the floor and all of them sat down, waiting for her. The room showed clear sign of a fight, she saw specimen all over the floor, either completely out of their container or partly in them. "Wesker?"  
He stopped when he heard her asking voice, looking at her.  
"Can I walk in here without catching anything? I have healing magic, but I am not sure how well it works against, whatever was created in here"  
He looked around the room, before his eyes returned towards her.  
"As long as you don't inject it into your bloodstream" he started, telling her not to cut herself "You have no problem entering the room"  
She nodded in response and followed him further into the room, being careful where she placed her feat, not wanting to risk it. If she had more time, and the right equipment, she would have loved to study what they had been doing here. She watched the different samples and how they had changed as they mutated in different ways. She didn't know what the goal had been, but it didn't seem successful, not from what she saw at least. As they walked further into the lab she saw different mutants, not only animalistic ones, no it seemed to have turned into human samples as well. She felt how Wesker looked at her for a second and she looked back.  
"It's interesting, I am unsure what it is, but it's still interesting" she admitted and he seemed surprised for a second.  
"When the time is right, I can give you a lecture in viruses" he informed her and she smiled.  
"I would like that very much"  
"You are a strange woman Riddle" he uttered, still surprised over her enthusiasm, but she just kept smiling.  
"Not as strange as you are Wesker" she answered him as they kept walking, searching for Sherry.

* * *

 

Cara admitted that despite being interested, the lack of people or monsters made her suspicious, as it was to calm before the storm. The other floors had been crawling with B.O.W's and hunters, but here, there was nothing. She was sure they wouldn't encounter something she couldn't handle, but it still made her unease, and despite that Wesker didn't utter a word, she could tell he felt the same.  
"Have you seen any trace of her?" she asked as Wesker was about to open a new door. Cara hadn't been able to see anything that would show that Sherry had been there, but she didn't know this place, so she could have missed something.  
"No" was all Wesker answered as he opened a new door, and they entered another room. To her it almost looked the same as the others, except that she could see specimens that was similar to the monsters they had met in the mansion. As she looked around, she saw that his seemed to be the last room as she saw no further doors, unless there was a secret one. She was about to ask Wesker about it when they heard a sound, something else was in the room with them. It was a shallow breathing, but it sounded different from the monsters breathing, and as she followed Wesker she raised her gun, prepared for an attack from whoever made that sound.

"William" as they rounded one of the desks, Wesker took three fast steps towards a man leaning against the desk. The blonde man was hurt, judging by the blood on him and the floor.  
"Hi Al" William's voice was nothing more than a whisper, but he smiled towards the other man and Wesker removed his glasses. Cara looked at both of them, watching the situation, deciding that there was nothing she could do and she silently walked away, giving them some privacy, or the illusion of it, since it wasn't a big room and she could still hear them.  
"I see that the virus accepted you. But I knew it would, you were always special" Cara could hear how caring and loving William sounded and she actually smiled. She was far from sure about their story, and she wouldn't force Wesker to tell her anything, feeling it was far from something the other one wanted to talk to. "I am glad you made it out alive"  
"Always does" Wesker answered earning a weak laugh from William.  
"Always the same"  
"You on the other hand…" Wesker didn't finish the sentence but Cara knew what he was insinuated, and William seemed to knew as well.  
"Couldn't let them have it" he whispered and Cara was unsure of what he talked about.  
"You injected it?" Wesker sounded far from pleased, almost angry.  
"I did. You should have seen it! I finished it, it's extraordinary." William sounded pleased by himself, but Cara could tell by Wesker's silence he wasn't. "Couldn't give it to them! But I admit it's a bit painful, you felt any pain?"  
"No" Cara couldn't tell if that was a lie or not. "Not until I died, and come back from it."  
"If you thought of it as painful, then I…" William laughed again.  
"Where is Sherry?" Wesker asked and William didn't answer at first.

"I don't know. She ran off, she said she would look for you so I guess the police station" William whispered and Cara could hear sorrow and worry, showing that the other man cared about his daughter.  
"I will find her" Wesker assured him.  
"Thank you. You are a better friend than I ever deserved" William whispered and Wesker didn't answer him, but she could hear him move. "Will you stay with me until the end?"  
"I think I can spare some time" Wesker answered and Cara thought about leaving the room, but she wasn't too keen on walking away, into god only know what or who. Because is the situation was demanding it, she would need using magic again, and that meant leaving Wesker for good and she didn't want to do that. The room fell into silence and she waited patiently, not making a sound, being used to siting still in silence.

"Ey girl" William's whispering made her go over, if he hadn't been dying she would have pointed out that she was older than him, but she said nothing.  
"Yes?" she answered as she stood in front of both men. Wesker was sitting next to the other man, holding him as William leaned against his chest.  
"Keep an eye on him" William looked at Wesker who said nothing. "He does stupid things and doesn't always sees the risks"  
Cara leaned against the opposite desk and smiled at both of them. Wesker who seemed a bit uncomfortable with William's request and the other one who seemed to enjoy just that.  
"I will keep an eye of him. And don't I know it?" Wesker gave her a look she couldn't read but he didn't say anything.  
"Good. You seem capable enough to take care of him while I am gone" William closed his eyes as he seemed to clung to Wesker with the little energy he had left. "I may dislike you, but I have very little option"  
Cara chose not to answer him, instead she gave Wesker a supporting smile before she left them again, giving them whatever privacy she could.

Cara was unsure for how long it took before Wesker stood by her side again.  
"When and if you ever want to talk about it, I am right here. Been through that a few times" she tried to joke about it, and even if she had mourned them all and moved on, it never got easier.  
"Thank you" Wesker answered honestly as he kissed her briefly and she nodded in response, as they kept walking again.  
"So towards the police station?" She asked, seeing as Wesker seemed eager to find Sherry.  
"Yes"  
"Well let's get the dogs and head over, hoping she is okay" Cara hoped she was for Wesker's sake, not wishing for him to lose more people today.

* * *

 

"It's worse than I thought" Wesker uttered, she wasn't sure if he told her or himself, but she agreed. Their normal road was blocked by burning cars and trucks, together with a few B.O.W's, as well as fire. Cara thought about it, the fastest way was through the fire but she wasn't willing to risk that, which meant that they needed to get around it.  
"Let's try taking the Ema Street and see if we can get through somewhere" Cara looked at Wesker who nodded, even if he was displeased. But he was aware, just as her that they needed to get around somehow. "North or south?"  
Wesker thought about it, as she scouted the area, prepared to fending off anything that got to close.  
"North" and with that they started heading north, hoping they could get around the fire and other obstacles in one of the smaller streets, and before they reached Raccoon Street station. The dogs followed them without a doubt, pleased with avoiding the fire.

* * *

 

If she hadn't been good at orientating herself, she had been lost a long time ago. The streets were chaotic and in worse state than they had thought, somewhere they had even needed to go through houses to even get forward. Cara was surprised over how far the virus had spread, it seemed like everyone was affected, and she knew she needed to ask Wesker about it later, needing to know more about it, so she could avoid it. Maybe her magic did protect her, and without it, she had been like the rest of them, but if not, well she didn't want to be like them. She stabbed another monster without thinking, just as Wesker jumped over a gap. So far it had only been B.O.W's, and she was pleased with it, not missing the hunters or lickers. Cara looked at the dogs before she sent them after Wesker, wanting to make sure they made it over before she jumped after. Wesker looked at her when she landed quietly next to him.  
"You wish to rest?" he asked and she was a bit surprised. "We have been going for 10 hours, and you wasn't well rested when we set out"  
Cara stood up and gave him a smile.  
"That's really sweet of you to ask, especially since you are in a hurry" she started and she could tell that Wesker was displeased by the word sweet, but she didn't care. "But trust me I have been in worse situation. If we continue to do this for a few days straight without any sleep, then you can ask me again"  
She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she turned towards the dog.  
"Come one, let's see if the young one can keep up" she teased, looking at Wesker for a second before she continued running leaving him behind, puzzled for a second before he rushed after, faster than both of them counted on.  
"This mutation thing is really going to be interesting" she smiled as they kept running down the Bond street, hoping it could get them towards the police department.

* * *

 

"Guess we know what become of the city's police force" Cara looked at the turned and dead polices, not really caring since she knew none of them. Wesker looked at them with the same or even less emotions than her. "Let's go inside"  
Wesker nodded as they both drew their weapons and opened the doors. Inside was calmer, and you couldn't hear the monsters outside. But the blood covering the entrance informed them that there had been a massacre there, both of the living and dead. The rotting corpses told them, and the smell was far from pleasant, but not the worst she had experienced. After standing on battlefields with dead bodies being burned by the sun, or towns being sieged, where people throw over dead humans and animals, this was nothing. But she could tell that the dogs wasn't taking it as well as her and she looked at Wesker, who seemed to have the same problem.  
"Are you alright?" she asked, only imagine what it would be like to have improved senses in a situation like this.  
"It's a learning process, however, this is the worst so far" he answered her and she nodded, wishing she could do something to help him and the dogs, but all she could do was giving them time, at least Wesker, since she guessed the dogs couldn't do much to handle it better. As she let Wesker collect himself, she searched the lobby, to see if she could find something useful. She wasn't sure if anyone in the town had survived, besides the four men they saw in the laboratory, they hadn't meet anyone. Cara guessed some had survived, seeing it as impossible that no one would had, but she was unsure of what they had searched through. As a survivor, she would had searched the police station early on, if she hadn't had all the things at home. As she went through the desk, she could see that someone had been in search of something, but they hadn't done a great job since they left some food left. It was only candy bars but she grabbed them anyway and headed back to Wesker.  
"Want one?" she wasn't sure if food would make it worse for him and he seemed to think the same before he accepted it. Cara was far from a big fan of candy, but she ate what she could get, knowing that you needed to do that sometimes.  
"Ready" Wesker suddenly stated and she nodded as she followed him towards their old office.

* * *

 

Cara saw signs that someone had tried to fortify the station, blocking windows, but hadn't been able to do it all over, leading to infected getting in and roaming the corridors. Cara wasn't sure if she hoped that Sherry was here or not, not wanting to think what could have happened if she was here alone, and Wesker seemed to think the same. Cara wished she could say something to help him, but she wasn't one to give ensuring lies to make someone feel better for a second, especially not in a situation like this. With the knowledge of the building and the keys to the door, then soon reached their old office, seeing it was mostly left intact, mostly due to the fact that few people had access to it. The door had been open by someone, but because of the state she guessed it was recently.  
"Sherry?" Wesker walked towards his office as Cara looked around. It felt like the longest time they had all been here, unknowing about Wesker and Barry's associating with Umbrella, and what would take place in the mansion. Cara saw that someone had searched through the drawers, especially Chris and Cara was puzzled to why only his. Hers were barely touched. She looked at them but she had nothing personal there, nothing she needed to collect. She turned when Wesker walked towards her.  
"She has been here" he handed her a note written by the girl, informing Wesker that she waited for him, but because of the monsters and people searching the station she had to keep moving as her mom had instructed her. Cara looked at Wesker, about to ask if he knew where she could have run off to when they heard a door shut in the corridor outside.  
"Stop!" it was a woman's voice, but for her at least, unfamiliar. She gave Wesker a look, before he nodded and they both stepped out, into the corridor, guns in hands. Cara heard steps from two set of running feet's, and she prepared herself for who was running towards them, when she saw Wesker lowering her gun and she was confused, but he signed for her to keep her ready.

Just as the steps rounded the corner she smiled as she saw Sherry. The girl didn't seem to have noticed them yet, concentrated on whoever chased her, determent to get away. As she looked forward for a second she almost feel, clearly surprised before she ran faster.  
"Uncle Albert" Wesker kneeled down as the girl threw herself in his arm, crying and the blond stood up, holding her just as young woman rounded the corner. She stopped quickly and raised her gun.  
"Who are you?" she uttered far from friendly.  
"Could ask you the same" Cara answered.  
"You know them?" she looked at Sherry, sounding worried about the girl and not trusting them with her.  
"I can't see how that is any of your business Redfield" Wesker's stated and Cara looked at the girl, surprised.

"Wesker!" the younger one seemed to be more hostile then before, not that it bothered Wesker. "Chris wrote that you were dead"  
"Sorry to disappoint you dear" Cara almost smiled at the sarcastic tone the other one used, especially since it seemed to make, who was most likely Chris sister, upset.  
"You betrayed them!" she sounded almost as upset as the others had done when they realised what Wesker had done. "Than you must be Cara"  
The woman didn't sound as hostile towards her as she did with Wesker, but not exactly friendly either.  
"Still don't know who you are" Cara answered her, and the woman didn't seem to be eager to tell her.

"Her name is Claire Redfield, Christopher's younger sister" Wesker informed her and she nodded.  
"Lovely" was all Cara answered. Her and Chris relationship had been rocky, mostly due to him and what he felt for Wesker, and she wasn't sure what he had told his sister. Even if Claire didn't seem to hate her as much as Wesker, she would have preferred not meeting her.  
"Chris thought you died as well, after you saved him"  
"Clearly I didn't" was all she answered. She could understand why they thought she had died, not that she was displeased by it. Barry knew she was alive and he was the one she was closest to, and cared most about, besides Wesker. She actually cared very little about the others thoughts and reactions at that point.

Suddenly, Wesker turned around and aimed his gun in the other direction, seconds before the dogs started growling. Cara never took her eyes of Claire, counting on Wesker to have her back. She silenced the dogs, who instead was on their guard as Cara soon heard steps and a door opening.  
"Wow" a man sounded, clearly surprised to see other people. "Claire? Are this friends of yours?"  
The man clearly tried to joke, something none of them found amusing.  
"No. This is Wesker and Cara" she she only announced.  
"You are members of S.T.A.R.S." the man sounded relieved, even hopeful and Cara could almost hear Wesker smirk and she rolled her eyes.  
"Leon, he's the reason the city is in this state! He works with Umbrella!" Claire pointed at Wesker.  
"Wrong my dear" Wesker started "I am no longer with Umbrella, and this outbreak is far from my doing. You have to blame Birkin for this"  
"Father did this?" Sherry asked surprised and Cara gave Wesker a cold look, schooling him for telling the girl that, as she took him from his arms.  
"Parent's do the wrong things sometimes" Cara answered her, knowing that lying for the girl wasn't the right thing to do, but she didn't need to know everything either.  
"This is a bit more than the wrong thing!" Leon stated as Cara ignored him, looking at Sherry who clung to her.  
"Remember that your father's actions isn't yours to blame." Cara smiled at the girl for a second as she hugged her, not taking her eyes of Claire.

"So now what? What are you going to do?" Leon asked, sounding more unsure then Claire did.  
"We are leaving" Wesker only answered.  
"Not with her!" Claire pointed at Sherry who looked at the other woman with frightened eyes.  
"With her" Wesker assured Sherry by stroking her hair. "I am her guardian, so if it makes you feel better Redfield, I have the law on my side"  
Wesker clearly taunted her and Cara sighed, but she didn't say anything.  
"I will not let you" Claire took a step closer, not willing to let Wesker get away.  
"Don't try me my dear" Wesker warned her but Claire didn't stop and Wesker turned towards her, aiming her gun at her, as Cara pointed her at Leon instead. It was the first time she saw the young man, and despite that he wore a police uniform, she didn't recognise him.  
"Don't do it Wesker" Cara warned as she could guess that he planned on shooting Claire. "Not in front of Sherry. Trust me there is no going back from seeing things like that"  
Wesker slowly nodded and Cara was glad for it.  
"Take her and run" she looked at Wesker who clearly wasn't happy to hear those words as she handed over Sherry, and he was about to protest. "You said you trust me, so take her and go. I will meet you outside, and if not, we meet up at my place"  
Wesker finally nodded before he rushed past Leon before the others could react, leaving her alone with the others.  
"We must go after him!" Claire demanded, but Claire stopped as Cara pointed her gun at her.  
"I would recommend you to do no such thing. I can't and I won't hinder him forever to harm you" Cara looked at Claire who seemed to think about what she said. "Sherry couldn't be in better hands"  
"His hands! Chris wrote what he had done, he is not fit to take care of a child!" Cara wasn't sure what made the woman most upset, what Wesker had done, or that he had Sherry.  
"He has taken care of her since she young, and he has always done what he has done. She knows him and he will protect her" Cara informed her and Claire looked over at Leon who, shrugged her shoulders.  
"I don't know Claire" was all Leon answered her.  
"So while you discuss that, I will leave" she looked at the dogs who got ready to do so.  
"Arrest her!" Claire demanded and Cara sighed, she could see so much Chris in her, how impulsive both of them were, and for a second she thought about just shooting her. Leon looked unsurely at her and Cara raised an eyebrow.  
"Where would you hold me without putting me in danger? And why would you arrest me? I am not with Umbrella; I have nothing to do with this outbreak or the one in the Mansion. All I have done is help a man search for a lost child. How could I know what that man had done before" Cara could almost laugh over how good she had been at giving answers like that. She had gotten used to it since she was a child, and the teachers often blamed her for the things her father did.  
"Go" Leon finally answered and Cara smiled towards him.  
"If I were you, I would try to get out of her, as fast as possible. Don't do the noble thing and try to save others, save yourself. Just a tip from someone who has been in situations like this!" Cara said before she walked through the door to find Wesker.

* * *

 

"Cara" as she stepped out into the main hall, all she saw was a young blond girl running towards her, soon hugging her, and she froze. For a second she thought it was Minna, just a few years older before her brain caught up, realising it was Sherry.  
"Hi" she whispered, scared her voice wouldn't hold as she hugged the girl back. "Where's Wesker?"  
"He's over at the door, guarding" Sherry took her hand before could protest, walking over to the man. "Uncle Al, Uncle Al, she's back"  
Wesker turned towards them, giving the young girl a small smile, before he studied her.  
"I can see that" he answered Sherry before he lifted her up and Cara felt a bit relieved, something Wesker could tell, but didn't comment in front of Sherry. "Glad to see you unharmed"  
"I was one of your men, and if I couldn't handle two young brats, well that would be embarrassing for you" Cara answered him jokingly, and Wesker just gave her a look before he looked at the door. From what little she could spot through the window, the street was still infested with B.O.W's, and Cara understood why Wesker had chosen to wait for her inside with Sherry, instead of outside.  
"Where too?" Cara looked at her former boss as he seemed to think the same.  
"Despite the struggle it may provide, I say we need to leave the city by car or foot" Wesker started and Cara listened, thinking over what he said. "Unsure about the state of Umbrella's emergency train, it isn't something I am willing to bet on"  
"I trust you on this, knowing Umbrella better than I do" Cara answered him. A train had been an easier way out, if it was working since many of the roads were blocked. But if the railroad was blocked, or the train none functional, they would have wasted time, or even be stuck somewhere.  
"I need you to stay close and do as we say Sherry" Wesker informed her and the young girl nodded as he sat her down. Sherry stood close to him, clearly scared since they intended to head out on the streets once more.  
"Protect her" Cara looked at the dogs, who walked over to Sherry who looked at her. "You can pat them, they are nice"  
Sherry who seemed really unsure about Gus and Gizmo at first carefully stroke them, and when both seemed happy the young girl seemed to be a bit more relaxed.  
"Ready?" Wesker looked at her, and she nodded as the other one opened the doors.

* * *

 

"Come on, I will catch you" Cara looked at Sherry as she was about to jump down from a large truck. The dogs had been able to walk around it, crawling between small gaps, but they had to climb over it, and she had gone first, to see if everything was safe, before Wesker lifted Sherry on top, to follow once she was safe on the other side. They had decided to to walk towards the east, out of the city, hoping to find a car in the outskirt of town. It was far from a perfect plan, but it would be impossible for them to drive a car through town, so it was all they could hope for. But trying to head in one straight direction was impossible due to all the obstacles. Cara admitted she was glad that it was Wesker she had at her side, it was a big enough challenge to make it through the city with Sherry, who did her best, but she wasn't too much help. If she had tried to escape with someone else who couldn't handle themselves, she was sure she hadn't made it.  
"Okay" Sherry looked down at her before she jumped and Cara caught her, earning a smile from the girl, as she placed her on the ground.  
"Cara?" up on hearing her name she slowly turned around to see Jill standing there, clearly surprised to see her, but happy. "You are alive"  
"I am not sure how I shall react to people saying that" Cara answered her, and Jill didn't seem to know either, resulting in both woman staring at each other, until Wesker suddenly jumped down, landing next to Cara.  
"Wesker!" in a second the happiness Jill had seem to have to see her, was gone.  
"Valentine" Wesker only answered and Cara sighed, wondering how it was even possible, that the only people alive in this city, seemed to hate Wesker.  
"How are you even alive! I saw you die" up on hearing those words, Sherry looked shocked at Wesker.  
"He is alright" Cara whispered to her, calming the girl down.  
"Things can be deceiving my dear" Wesker answered, as taunting as he had done with Claire and Cara sighed, making the others looked at her.  
"No matter how lovely this reunion is, I wish to keep moving, so I can get out of here alive" Cara only stated and Jill looked at her.  
"With him?" she pointed at Wesker "Are you sure?"  
Cara almost smiled, as it sounded as Jill wanted to offer her a way out.  
"I am sure, otherwise I would have left him at the Mansion" she told Jill who gave her a look, telling her she wished she had done just that.  
"I need to warn you" Jill started and for a second Cara thought that she wanted to warn her about Wesker, and the mistake she made. "There is something out there, some type of Tyrant, but different from the ones in the Mansion. This one can talk, even if he only say S.T.A.R.S., use weapons and it seem to be able to track me"  
Cara looked at Wesker who seemed to know what it was at once.  
"I can only think of one type that fit the description, the T-type Nemesis" Wesker answered her.  
"You would know, wouldn't you!" Jill accused him and Cara chose not to say anything. If the situation had been any different, she may have laughed over the fact that it was the same words she had said to Wesker, at the mansion. The difference was that she had joked, while Jill wasn't.  
"It has already killed Brad, so be careful, especially since you have a Sherry with you" Jill turned to her after Wesker had choose not to answer her.  
"Claire, Chris sister and a man named Lean are here. We met them at the police station. I don't know where they are. Told them to get out" Cara informed Jill who seemed surprised to hear that Claire was in town, but she nodded.  
"I will try to find them as I get out. Also Umbrella has sent in a team of soldiers, who has killed any survivors they encounter"  
"They tend to do that" Wesker coldly stated and Cara sighed.  
"You have such lovely friends" she teased and he looked at her, giving her a small smile, which made Jill more surprised than anything.  
"Don't be surprised Valentine" Wesker almost ordered her and for a second she was about to answer;  _Yes, sir!_  
"Be careful Jill" Cara gave the younger woman a concerned look.  
"You too" Jill looked at her and Sherry, and Cara nodded, feeling that she had nothing more to tell the other one, and she preferred not to stay any longer. Cara looked at Wesker who nodded in understanding as they disappeared down the street.

* * *

 

"So can we stop running into people who hate you?" Cara looked at Wesker giving him a smile.  
"I had no intention to meet anyone from the past" Wesker informed her.  
"Are you sure of that? I mean the only one we haven't ran into yet are Chris, and Barry, which I would have preferred"  
"Barry would be preferable" Wesker admitted and Cara could tell that Wesker missed him. She wanted to say that they hadn't been away from each other for a long time, but what did she knew? It could have been weeks, months even a year since the mansion incident, even if she doubted the last one.  
"I would almost prefer Rebecca over Chris" Cara admitted, especially since the younger girl would have been easier to handle than Chris. She saw that Wesker was about to answer her when Sherry tried to hide a yawn. "I think we need to rest"  
"Agreed" Wesker only stated as he took Sherry in his arms and looked around. The destruction wasn't as devastating as downtown, and the fire hadn't spread here. It was far from a safe area, but better than where they came from.  
"This has suffice" Wesker pointed at a taller office building and Cara nodded, she had spent her days in worse places.  
"Come" she looked at the dogs as they headed towards the building.

* * *

 

The building wasn't as over run as she had expected. It wasn't empty of B.O.W's, but it could have been worse. And compared to other places it hadn't been searched clean. It didn't hold much, and people may have known that and chose not to bother. Cara admitted she was glad, meaning that they at least had clean and whole furniture's to rest on, or in Sherry's case, sleep. They had barricade the doors to an office, on the fifth floor. High enough for not being overwhelmed with monsters, in case they ventured in on the lower floor, but not high enough to get trapped if something happened. From where she was sitting, she had a view of the entrance and the town. She leaned against the wall, watching as the fire was eating up larger parts of downtown, and with no one stopping it, it would spread freely until the rain could put it out. She turned away from the window when she heard Wesker approaching from the room where he had put Sherry to sleep. Cara had left the dogs with her, something that seemed to please the girl.  
"She asked about her parents" Wesker informed her as he soon sat down next to her.  
"What did you tell her?"  
"That her father asked me to find her, that I was unaware of her mother"  
Cara looked at the room Sherry was sleeping in and sighed.  
"She has a rough time ahead of her" Cara only stated as she leaned against Wesker's shoulder.  
"How did you get through it?" Wesker asked and for a moment she was silence and he didn't pressure her.

"Badly. I ended up in a world in the late London. One of the books you read at my place was actually from my time there. And I befriended some, well let's say crazy people to be polite, especially a mad doctor, named Jizabel and his partner Cassian, who was the one who thought me to throw knifes for the first time. And with both of them in my life, things got better before Jizabel took his own life, to soon be followed by Cassian. I started drinking as soon as I buried them and moved on to the next world. Ended up in a mess, saved a woman from a murder, got assassins after me, and well if I hadn't met a CSI lieutenant named Horatio, who knows, maybe I had been a drunk broken woman, dead or in my father's hands once more" she confessed without looking at him. "So I am sure my method isn't to recommend"  
"For a young girl, no" Wesker tried to joke and he made her smile. "Meeting this man, was that the first time you sat down a path of law and order?"  
"Um no, never become a police or crime scene investigator, I admit it, I was interested in what he was doing, but back than I had no interest in helping others. To be fair, I am impressed he didn't get rid of me. He put me under witness protection, and beside being as drunk as I could, which is a challenge with my healing ability, I was a very rude person, and if I had been him, I would have given up on the first day" Cara smiled for a second, remembering the other man.  
"How did he manage?" Wesker asked, clearly being able to picture her back then, and he even seemed to finding it amusing.  
"Better than you would have" she teased, removing Wesker's smirk "He managed by marrying me"  
Up on hearing those words Wesker seemed surprised.  
"That was an unconventional method" Wesker stated as she laughed.  
"I would say sleeping with your subordinate isn't conventional way either" Cara turned to face him for a second before she placed her head on his shoulder once more.

"I admit, the thought of marrying someone has never crossed my mind"  
"It's not for everyone" Cara only answered. "And it also depends on the partner, it's awfully hard to marry yourself, if the other one doesn't want to"  
"Even after a few years with William, I never thought of it. Can't say I know if he did and ended up with Annette because of it, or due to the fact that it's the norm" Wesker started and Cara only shrugged his shoulders in response. "When it came to Chris, we never lasted long enough for it to even be a question"  
"I will not try to give you any answers, when I don't have them" Cara responded "But as I said it's not for everyone, and I have only done it two times, me and Simon…"  
She paused for a second, closing her eyes, to soon feel a pair of lips on her forehead and she smiled.  
"Most of the times I haven't got married, feeling that it isn't necessary to do so, to show that you love someone. I think I only have accepted because my partner wanted to take the step, I would have loved them as much without the rings and wedding"  
"Sounds awfully dull when you speak of it like that"  
"Don't get me wrong, I have married them happily, I am just not the girl that need all that to be happy" she shrugged her shoulders. She had been happy when Horatio proposed, scared but happy. And she had been just as happy when Halt proposed, but she had been as happy with all the others without the rings.  
"You are a strange person Riddle" Wesker stated as he had started to do all often and she just smiled.

Cara chose not to answer, as she just leaned against Wesker, relaxing.  
"You should get some rest as well" Wesker told her. Keeping herself busy during the day had kept the thoughts of her father away, and despite that she had done everything she could to confuse him, she knew that she wouldn't get much rest. However; she knew she couldn't continue as they did now forever without any sleep.  
"How about you?" Cara asked instead of answering him.  
"If sleeps come to me, I will do the same" he answered her and if they had been in a safer environment, she had given him a potion to sleep.  
"When we get out of here, somewhere safe, I will help you with that, if you allow me" she mumbled, Wesker only pulled her closer as an answer and she smiled. Wesker placed himself as comfortable he could against the wall, holding her and she closed her eyes, hoping for a few hours of sleep before the nightmares.

* * *

 

When Cara awoke a few hours later it wasn't due to a nightmare, it was because Wesker moved, and she opened her eyes at once, grabbing her gun. But she saw nothing around them and she looked at Wesker.  
"I apologise for waking you" he stated but she shook her head, if something was wrong she preferred to be awake.  
"What is it?" she asked, understanding that he must have heard something she couldn't.  
"Nemesis" he answered and she looked out through the window, almost expecting to see him, just as Wesker stood up. "I will return shortly so you can go back to sleep"  
Cara didn't know if she wanted to give him a cold look, or a worried one, but ended up with a worried one.  
"You better not leave me alone with her!" she whispered pointing in Sherry's direction. It wasn't the only thing she worried about, but Wesker understood the others without words.  
"Don't frighten, I will do no such thing" he leaned down and kissed her, and when they parted she gave him a small smile.  
"If you do, I will bring you back to life, only to have the pleasure to end you myself!" she threated, earning a laugh from Wesker as he left the room.

* * *

 

It only took minutes before she heard a laud roar and the word; S.T.A.R.S. being shouted, and for a second she wondered if it meant that Jill had manage to flee, or if the monster had killed her, going after them instead. After the second scream Sherry opened the door, looking scared.  
"Here" Cara whispered, knowing she needed to comfort the girl and she tried to mentally prepare herself, hoping Wesker would be back soon. They young girl walked over to her, followed by the dogs who laid down around them, when Sherry sat down.  
"Where is Albert?" she whispered searching for him.  
"He is taking care of the monster" Cara answered her and Sherry nodded, soon sitting closer to her, worried about Wesker.  
"Will he be back?"  
"He has always come back before" Cara answered, hoping he would do it this time as well. She didn't want to lie to the girl, assure her that he would be back, if he didn't make it, but she didn't wish to scare her either.  
"Can you tell me a story?" Sherry asked as the monster shouted once more and Cara nodded.  
"How about two rangers, gathering some friends to save a prince and his kingdom?" she asked and Sherry nodded before she started telling her about her first adventure with Halt and Crowley.

* * *

 

She lifted her gun as the dogs gave her a warning sound. She was unsure if the Nemesis was familiar to the concept of stealth, but she didn't wish to be unprepared if it was. She hadn't heard it in a while, but she could find more than one explanation to that. She had managed to get Sherry back to sleep, gladly, being easier for her to handle her than. Cara removed the safety of the gun, just as the door opened, only to aim at Wesker. She felt relieved to see him again, and she lowered her gun. She studied him, he was a bit bloody but he seemed to be unharmed. If it was due to the mutation, or if it wasn't his blood, she couldn't tell. He walked over to her.  
"I will not be able to fulfil my promise to allow you more sleep" he informed her and she nodded in response, carrying very little about it. "I didn't have the means to kill it, only hindering it, and I prefer to keep moving before it picks up our tracks once more"  
Once again she nodded in response as she looked at Sherry, gently waking her. The girl blinked in surprise a few times, but as soon as she saw Wesker she smiled.  
"You are back" she sounded relieved earning a smile from Wesker..  
"We need to keep moving" he informed her and Sherry stood up, without protesting and asking any question, and Cara was pleased that she was an easy child to handle. Wesker looked at her before he put her on his back. "We will need to move fast"  
"After you" was all Cara answered as they left the building.

* * *

 

As they got to the suburbs, the town almost looked normal, besides how abounded it was, and if it hadn't been for a few blood trails on the road, and that she could see the fire in the distance, it could have been like nothing happened. They hadn't encountered Nemesis, but she thought she had heard it scream a few time, however they kept moving, not too keen on finding out.  
"Warn me if something is coming" she told Wesker as she opened bent down, next to the car. It had been unlocked, but the key was missing, however she had learned to hotwire cars a long time ago. Sherry was standing next to Wesker, curious to what she was doing. "I can teach you if we have some time over"  
Sherry only nodded as Cara started connecting the wires to get the car started, hoping it would have enough gas to take them away from here. The car protested a few times before it started and Cara stood up, looking at the other two.  
"Get in" Sherry didn't hesitate as she placed herself in the back with Lady, while Gus and Gizmo sat in the trunk, Wesker walked around just as she took the drivers set, and soon she left the driveway, heading east, away from Raccoon city.

* * *

 

It didn't take long for Sherry to fall asleep and Cara smiled, she needed it. She must be exhausted, who know how long she had been alone before they found her. Cara glanced at Wesker and for a second she thought he seemed almost as tired, not that she would have blamed her. The last days had been chaotic, at least, for him more than her. Cara was impressed over how well he handed it, or at least seemed to handle it, since she expected that whatever he felt, he wouldn't show. Wesker turned around to face her and she offered him a smile before she turned towards the road once more.  
"Thank you" Wesker suddenly uttered and she turned towards him once more, still smiling.  
"Nothing to thank me for" she only answered him, her words seemed to surprise him. Maybe it was because she felt like there was no need to thank her, for her it was given that she would help him, or because she did it without wanting something in return. "You should try to get some sleep"  
Wesker didn't answer her, he only turned around, leaning towards the window.

* * *

 

She het the breaks hard as she saw the flew over their head. Wesker woke at once, while Sherry seemed to be to out of it, to even notice. Wesker glanced at her, after not finding an obvious threat, and just as she stepped out the car, he followed her. Cara looked up, only to see another missile fly by, towards Raccoon city.  
"Missiles, they gave up faster than I thought they would" Cara understood the reason behind using destruction weapons like this, but she also felt like the military didn't tried enough. It affected her very little, but it should affect the ones deciding it, since their duty was to save life. She was unsure of how many was left behind in the town, but after this none would be.  
"It's a decision most likely made by someone who oppose Umbrella" Wesker informed her and she nodded, it made sense, she guessed. She knew too little about Umbrella to say much, when she had thought it was a normal company, she hadn't cared to much, since it didn't spike her interest. And at the mansion, she read a bit, but she hadn't paid it too much interest, not planning on getting involved with them, however the man next to her had changed that.  
"You need to inform me about it later" she told him, and he nodded in response just as they heard the first explosion. A small shockwave hit them, feeling more as a stronger wind since they were on a safe distance, just as a fire cloud was shown on the sky. For a second she was fascinated, she had never seen anything like it, and Wesker seemed to notice. "I have never witnessed something like this, being made by normal humans"  
"You encountered mages who can do the same?"  
"The same or worse. Magic is a powerful source if you know how to use it"  
"Are you one of them?"  
"Don't know, never tried to do something similar. Destroying cities isn't something I normally do, but maybe, who knows" Cara shrugged her shoulders. She had created devastation in her younger days, but never wiping out whole cities.  
"It's a shame I can't witness you use magic" Wesker stated and Cara smiled.  
"It is, I am fucking great at it. But you have to do with my other skills"  
"They have to do" he teased her and Cara just raised an eyebrow, choosing not to answer him, and instead look at the smoke cloud raising from where the town had been.

"So shall you call him, or shall I?" Cara asked after a while, looking at Wesker once more, who seemed surprised by her words, and Cara admitted she started to like it, making him surprised. "I only knew one person with children, and I am fairly sure you do to, because I hope you aren't planning on bringing her with you, wherever we are going"  
"I have no intention on bringing her along" Wesker admitted and Cara handed him the phone.  
"Shall I dial it for you as well?" she joked as the other man took the phone to call Barry, just as she took the dogs outside for a short time, not knowing when she could stop the next time.

* * *

 

"He lives in Canada" Wesker informed her when she returned with the dogs.  
"Well then we have a long ride ahead of us" Cara answered, looking north. "But at least you get to see some places on the way there. Do you want to go sightseeing?"  
Wesker only gave her a look in response and she pretended to be hurt.  
"I am trying to broaden your horizon, since you have lived in Raccoon since you were young"  
"Have you ever been in Canada?" Wesker asked and she looked out in to the distance.  
"Once, years ago when I worked with the Behaviour Analysis Unit, BAU, FBI. We went there after eighty-nine people had disappeared, all ending up dead, eaten by pigs. Far from pretty. The unsubs died as well, and even if we managed to save a woman, we felt unsuccessful that day." Cara turned towards him, shrugging her shoulders. "Never been there since"  
"FBI, who would have thought" Wesker smirked and Cara just rolled her eyes before he kissed her.  
"Let's not keep Barry waiting" Cara just answered as she placed the dogs in the car ones more and continued driving.

* * *

 

Cara parked at the drive way, seeing the house Barry lived in, almost made her forget about everything that had happened, since it was so peaceful.  
"Wow, it's so beautiful" Sherry said when she left the car and Cara nodded, it was beautiful. Wesker studied the place but he didn't utter a word as he took Sherry's hand and walked towards the door. Cara released the dogs, who seemed to be happy that it was something else than a short stop.  
"Sherry" Cara watched as Barry's daughters rushed through the door to great the other girl. Despite only meeting each other once, they seemed to like each other and Cara was happy to see it.  
"Wesker" Barry walked through the door to great them, just as the kids ran inside. "You look like shit"  
"Always a pleasure to see you Barry" Wesker answered, earning a laugh from the other man.  
"Hello kiddo" Barry turned towards her as she walked towards them.  
"Hello old man" she greeted him with a hug as he let them inside. Kathy waved at them from where she was standing in the kitchen.  
"Figured you would be hungry" Barry explained and Cara nodded.  
"Her more than us" Cara looked at Sherry, the girl hadn't complained, over the lack of real food they eat, but Cara knew that what they eat wasn't good for her.  
"You seem like you have lost some weight too" Barry joked, poking her.  
"Ran through a town of B.O.W's and other things, and you will too" Cara answered with a smile as they sat down at the table, waiting for Kathy to finish.

"In all honestly, are you alright?" Barry looked at them, clearly being worried.  
"As alright as we can be. I did what I could to hinder my father from finding me, and we got out alive from Raccoon city" Cara answered and Barry nodded.  
"And how are you dealing with all of this, and him?" Barry smiled looking at Wesker, who gave him a cold look from behind the glasses.  
"I think I am having an easier time dealing with what Wesker told me, than what I told him" she gave Wesker a small smile and he smiled back. "And to be honest, I have met people who are more difficult to handle"  
"She is a keeper, remember that Albert!" Kathy said from the kitchen and Wesker only nodded, not answering the other woman, as Barry laughed.  
"And how are you holding up, with, whatever this is" Barry asked Wesker, talking about the mutation.  
"As expected. It's a learning process" Wesker answered him honestly.  
"How bad is it?" Barry looked at her, joking.  
"Bad enough that I am not needed" she answered, smiling as Kathy placed the food on the table.  
"You are free to stay here, as he does everything on his own" Barry joked.  
"I may do that, it's a lovely place"  
"Thank you" Barry answered, starting to serve the children as they began to eat.

* * *

 

"Half" she handed over the blue potion and Wesker looked at it very suspicious, and she understood him, if she hadn't known what it was, she had done the same.  
"Want me to drink the other half first?" she took it back, not waiting for an answer before she gulped half of the liquid. She could taste a hint of cucumber in it, but that was all as she laid down, onto the bed, knowing it would kick in soon. "Drink it, trust me"  
Wesker still looked at the bottle and she sighed.  
"You inject a virus that may kill you, but this" she only said and he smirked before he slowly drank it. "Good boy"  
Wesker was about to answer something but she only waved it away.  
"Tomorrow, because I am drifting off…" she whispered, she felt a set of lips on her own before someone laid down beside her and she felt an arm around her waist and she took it, smiling.

* * *

 

"I have never seen him sleep so peaceful" she heard Barry's voice faraway.  
"You use to watch him sleep?" Kathy asked, laughing.  
"He will never admit it, but he has fallen asleep in his office from time to time" Barry told her and Cara opened an eye. "We are in trouble"  
"You will be when I get up" she informed him, making Barry laugh.  
"Breakfast is ready" he only announced before he left the room with Kathy. Cara didn't do any effort to get up, enjoying the moment, as she guessed it would be awhile before she could to that again. She was unsure of what Wesker planned, but she guessed it didn't involve cosy mornings with served breakfast.  
"His manners is getting worse as he gets older" Wesker whispered into her ear and Cara smiled.  
"He is just looking out for you" she told him, turning around to face the blonde.  
"On the contrary, he is looking out for you" Wesker pointed out and Cara shrugged her shoulders.  
"How did you sleep?" she asked instead, hoping the potion would work with his mutation.  
"I admit it was a unfamiliar feeling, but I feel well rested"  
"You get used to it" Cara answered him. "And potions is something I can do without my father finding me, so if you ever are in need of one, I shall see if I can provide"  
Wesker only leaned forward as he made her lay on her back and kissed her, and she glanced at the watch, wondering about how much time they would have.  
"We need to finish that later" she bit his lower lip before she pushed him off her, giving him a teasing smile as she got up, and got dressed.

* * *

 

"So where will you be going?" Barry looked at her, where she was leaning against the car.  
"I don't know. I haven't asked" she answered the other man and he seemed surprised.  
"You are following him without asking?"  
"I trust him to know what he is doing, so I don't need to know right away."  
"Has he told you anything?" Barry looked over to where Wesker was talking to Sherry, explaining that she would be staying with Barry and his family.  
"Not really, I said I can wait until he feels ready"  
"But you told him about you?" Barry clearly seemed upset over it and Cara placed an hand on his arm.  
"It's because he needed to know what danger he may be in, if he's with me"  
"Our world isn't problem free either" Barry warned her and she smiled.  
"Compared to my world with killing fathers and magic it is" Barry couldn't argue with her, since she hadn't told him anything, not really.

"I hope he knows what he is doing"  
"Are you doubting me Barry?" Wesker asked, as he walked up on Barry, who almost jumped.  
"For fuck sake Albert" Barry's voice was a bit louder then normally.  
"I never heard you doubt me when we worked for Umbrella"  
"I didn't, but at this moment you are stepping on unfamiliar ground, going up against them, and you have another person's life in your hands" Barry looked at her, and she just smiled.  
"I am a big girl, I can take care of myself, and if I can't, well then I call you and you can pick me up, and we leave Wesker behind" she told Barry who nodded.  
"Feel free to do so kiddo" he answered her, Wesker just looked at them, but chose not to comment.

"How did she take it?" Barry asked instead, looking at Sherry.  
"She understood. She wasn't all too pleased but that was expected" Wesker answered him. "I promised to return when I could"  
"You are always welcome here" Barry assured them and they nodded.  
"We promise to visit as often we can" Cara said with a smile.  
"Are you sure? You aren't even sure what you are going to do" Barry joked.  
"I am not, but I have my ways to get what I want" she just smirked and Wesker actually placed a kiss on her forehead.  
"Take care now! Both of you" Barry looked at them, sounding like a schooling parents, which made Wesker chuckle as he entered the car. Cara looked at Barry, and his family who had walked up to him.  
"Thank you, and call if you need anything" Cara told them before she placed herself in the passenger seat and Wesker started to drive away to, for her, an unfamiliar location.


	10. Long Time No See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally done with this chapter. It has taken me the longest time, not only because I have written other things in between, but well, here it is. And damn, I am so pleased with it! I loved it, so it was worth all the struggle. Can't tell you when next chapter will be here, but I hope I can write it soon.
> 
> And I think I just gave in to writing my Wesker, mixed with the game Wesker. However I don't wish for a cold Wesker all the time, I want a more human type, together with his coldness and awesomeness, so I hope I can find it. And I love all the small moment's between Cara and Wesker <3 but I also wanted to show that there is conflict between them, it's Wesker after all, and even if he is different here, he isn't a perfect prince. But they make it work.
> 
> The time in this is around hm 4-5 months in this chapter, it take a long time. And well I just took some of the parts I wanted to have from Code Veronica and mixed a bit of my own. Just as I do with other things.
> 
> And HUNK <3 I wished for him to be in the story, but he is going to be waaaaay out of character, just so you know! But I hope you can come and accept him in the end!
> 
> And well Claire and Chris... can't say to much here, but the end with them, I didn't wish for it to be dragged out, since it's not a game and I don't need cheesy dialoge. And it will effect the story later on, you will see. Can't say more than that.
> 
> And Alexia, well Chris still kills her. I just think she and Alfred are boring, that's why they aren't in the story more than needed.
> 
> And Barry... I am so sorry, really am. I love him so much and everything he is, but they would just be in the way so I am a monster and well, sorry. However you will get more Barry in the next chapter.
> 
> I think that's all, if you have any questions, ask or something.
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy!

* * *

 

"Where too?" Cara looked at Wesker who was driving to, for her an unfamiliar location.  
"…" Wesker was silence at first, clearly unsure of what to tell her "I don't have a set destination"  
"That's alright" she answered, not bothered by the fact that Wesker didn't know where to go. "Then what will we do first?"  
At those words Wesker stopped the car at the side and turned towards her, and she thought he seemed trouble for a second.  
"I need to find the Organization" he started and Cara stayed quiet, not knowing which they were. "I need their recourses to be able to continue my research"  
Wesker didn't sound too pleased by that.  
"Why do you need their recourses, can't you do it on your own?" Cara wasn't sure, maybe you needed to be more than one to do what Wesker wished for.  
"I could, more than well, but the expense are more than I have, I admit" Wesker stated and she smiled at him.  
"How much?" she asked and he gave her a surprised look. "Live for a few hundred years, and you will most likely have more money than you ever spend"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Wouldn't have offered otherwise, and besides I prefer to have a pleasant place to live" she stated.  
"I can't say I understand, not caring to much about that before"  
"It's a silly thing, I know. But after everything in my life, having a lovely home is…"  
Wesker interrupted her by kissing her, and she smiled towards him, before they started driving again.

* * *

 

Cara turned towards Wesker, as he was studying the area down in the basement.  
"So?" she asked, she had no idea what he needed to be able to build a lab. The other houses they had been seeing hadn't been acceptable. She hadn't questioned it, she had only accepted it and moved on to the next one. She wasn't to fastidious, knowing after all the places she had lived over the years, she could make most places into a house she liked. Just having a house made everything better for her, sharing it with someone she liked made it even better. She stroke the dogs as they were sitting patently next to her, watching Wesker as well.  
"It will suffice" he stated and she raised an eyebrow.  
"That's all you have to say?" she teased him as he walked closer, only to place his arms around her.  
"Are you pleased with the house?" he asked instead.  
"It will suffice" she answered with a smile, earning a smirk from Wesker. "So what now?"  
"I need to collect different species and samples to be able to continue the research"  
"Well I doubt that is things I can buy, so are we going to battle some monsters, or do you have another way to collect what you need?"  
"I admit it would be interesting seeing you battle monsters, however it's a very ineffective way, therefore I would recommend breaking an entry at one of either Umbrella's or the Organization's labs"  
"Aren't I a lucky girl? You always comes up with such interesting dates" she teased and Wesker gave her a smirk.  
"You are a lucky girl, not everyone would have the chance to come along" He answered her and she smiled.  
"Just try not to get in my way so we will get caught"  
"You think I will?"  
"Who knows? You are many things Wesker, but I doubt you are a professional burglar"  
"And you are?"  
"I think I have done enough burglary to count as one" she leaned forward, whispering in his ear, only to soon feel a set of lips up on hers. "I say this is a good way to use the desk for the first time"

* * *

 

She threw herself on the couch, smiling as she did so.  
"It was the right one to buy" she told the dogs when they come running over. Bringing them along for the break-in would have been ineffective, and despite that they had only been gone for a few hours, the dog seemed pleased that she was back. Wesker had went down to the lab, wishing to place the samples they had stolen in containers, she hadn't questioned it. "I have missed you too" she stroke the dogs when they demanded more attention, thinking they hadn't got nearly enough.  
"I had the expression they were more independent than this" Wesker looked at the dogs as he walked towards them. The dogs looked at her, before they walked over to Wesker, deciding that they had missed him as well, to some extent at least.  
"You know they are. But truth be told, we have never left them like this before" Wesker didn't answer as he walked over and she made room for him before she placed her legs over his, smiling at him. "I admit, I have missed this, being on the wrong side of the law"  
"When was the last time you were?"  
"Completely? Not since I was in my twenties. But I have been on the wrong side after that, just not openly" she told him and he nodded.  
"I admit, it's a difference, doing it openly"  
"It is, and for me it feels freer. Sometimes it's thrilling, pulling the strings from the dark, fooling everyone, but it also takes so much energy. So not needing to care about it this time, well it's amazing" she smiled at him.  
"Who would have thought that this is who you would become when you applied for the job?"  
"Well without you entering my life, and being a bad influence, I would most likely not have been. I would most likely have moved on if I got bored, or when I used magic" she admitted.  
"Hearing you stay for me, I am a lucky man" he teased her and she raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes you are, not many people get to see this side of me"  
"I would say it's a shame"  
"Depends on who you ask. More than sure that the ones on the other side of the law, wouldn't like to see me like this" Cara stated as she stared at the celling. "I was on the brink of saying that my father would have been proud, but who am I fooling, I am with a mudblood, he would have hated it"  
"Glad he would have hated it" Wesker smirked and she laughed.  
"You are so special" she said as she stood up. "What do you want for dinner?"  
"Anything you make is fine"  
"Oh not wise words. I will give you this out, because I am nice, but never give me that kind of opportunities, because if I feel like it, I will make something disgusting, and serve it to you, because I can"  
"That would be childish if nothing else"  
"Well you can't always be a boring grownup" she smiled as she headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

 

"Wesker" she had heard how something broke down in the lab and she walked down, wanting to see if he was alright. She could see that he had thrown something at the wall, and that he had cut himself. She walked over with a first aid kit in her hand and took his hand. Wesker didn't say anything as she bandaged it, before picking up the microscope, files and with extra care the sample that had ended up on the floor. She didn't say anything, giving him the opportunity to do so if he wished. She could tell that something was bothering him, and he struggled with if he should share or not.  
"I can't make it work" he sighed and she walked over once more, giving him a smile.  
"Do you need some help?" she offered and he looked at her and she could tell that he was still unused to her offering, and it saddened her a bit, but she didn't say anything.  
"As I recall it, you have confessed not knowing anything about viruses"  
"That is correct, but I am willing to learn, and you have to start somewhere, right" she gave him another smile as she placed her hair in a ponytail. "So where do we start captain?"  
"I need to make the virus I injected stable" he stated and she gave him a worried look, almost as she thought he could turn into one of those creatures at the spot. "No need to fear"  
"If you say so, I trust you" and she meant it, she would most likely worry, but she trusted that Wesker knew what he was doing. "So what isn't working?"  
Once again Wesker felt silent and Cara chose not to pressure him, even if she for once just wished to do that. But she knew that wouldn't end pretty, she was unsure of what would happen, but she wouldn't get any answer at least.  
"The virus needs injections to stay stable, and for me not to lose my strength and…" Wesker chose not to utter the words but Cara understood none the less. "However the samples we collected don't add up with mine, and the result would be far from pleasant if they were mixed"  
"Hm, I may not be able to help you create whatever you wish for here, but I can make you a potion that would help you until you can find a solution" she suggested and Wesker met her eyes.  
"You have a potion for an occasion like this?"  
"No, but I will most likely be able to create one" she smiled towards him, it wouldn't be the first potion she invented.  
"Would it be possible for me to observe?" he asked and she shrugged her shoulders.  
"I guess, but it will be far from as excited as you seem to think" she smiled "So how about this; I put up my things on a desk opposite of yours, and you can teach me about viruses and I can try teach you about potions?"  
"Acceptable" he answered and she nodded as she went to grab her bag and the equipment she would need.

* * *

 

"Here" she handed him a glass and he looked at the black liquid, a bit unsure.  
"It looks like oil and the smell…" Cara could see that he was taken by the smell, she had forgotten that he had evolved smell as wel.  
"Sorry, not all potions taste good or smell good. But that isn't important, it's the result"  
"And it will work?" he asked and she bit her lip.  
"It should"  
"You aren't sure?"  
"As you saw I did careful calculation to get the result I wished for, so in theory it should work. But since I have never done anything like it, and I can't be sure how your virus will react to potions, since they aren't from this world, I can't guarantee it will work. But it's safe drinking it, so the worst that will happen is that you drink something that doesn't taste good, but don't have any effects" she confessed and he gave her a steady look.  
"I appreciate the honesty"  
"No need to lie to you, you are a big boy" she teased as he put the glass to his lips and swallowed the substitute. She could tell that he had problem keeping it down and she remembered the first time she drunk a potion that tasted bad. She hadn't been able to swallow resulting in her father getting angry, and she couldn't be sure if it was the first time he hit her or not, but after that she swallowed whatever potion she got, at least until Simon died and she refused to do whatever her father said. "Is apologise for the awful taste, I am aware of it. It's because I needed to add Boomslang skin. But did it work, or can't you tell already?"  
"The result seemed to be positive" he answered and she smiled.  
"Well you may not be too keen on drinking this again, but if you ever need, let me know and I will make you some" she let down her hair, feeling it was a mess due to the heat and steam coming from the cauldron, and her hands was covered in different ingredients, but she was happy, she had helped Wesker, and done something she loved.  
"You seem pleased"  
"I have missed making potions, I rarely do this days. But I think I will start again, just for the fun of it" she started cleaning up after herself before she walked over to Wesker and placed her arms around his shoulders, as he was sitting down. "So how do we proceed from here? If this samples don't work, do you know of some others that will?"  
Wesker stayed silent as he thought about it, and all she did was hold him.  
"There are other strings of the viruses. As the T and G-virus, there is one, T-Veronica"  
"Think it could help?" she asked and he shrugged his shoulder.  
"My information about it is far too limited to say. However the versions here can't"  
"You want to collect it and see?"  
"You offer despite the lack of information?"  
"Well against better judgment, I have offered my help a few times already, and it's a bit exciting not knowing everything"  
"…" Cara could tell that Wesker seemed unsure of what to say, so all she did was hug him tighter and he took her hands, to her surprise. "I am pleased to have you by my side"  
Cara looked at him, he had never said anything like that before, but she admitted it made her happy.  
"I am glad to be here" she answered as she placed a kiss on his cheek before she stood up. "So where can we find this virus?"  
"From the information I have collected from my years at Umbrella, the chief researcher was missing for years, but has recently been seen on Rockfort Island"  
"Well guess we are heading there"

* * *

 

Cara looked at the island, burning from the bombs. If she had planned the thing singlehanded, she wouldn't have done it that way. She would have landed on the island and gone the stealthy way. They had talked about it, and he had taken her opinion in consideration, something she appreciated, but he had thought this was the best way. And after he had stated his point she had accepted it. He knew Umbrella better than she did, and it was for his sake they did this, so she was no reason to argue with him. And she didn't say anything, since Wesker's plan wasn't a bad one. She took her eyes from the island and turned it into the helicopter when Wesker started to speak. He was making sure that the men they had brought along was prepared and knew the plan. Cara knew that if anyone wasn't prepared at this point, Wesker would most likely threw that person out of the helicopter, and she understood him. At this point you were prepared, because if you weren't you could risk the whole operation. The men answered all his question with  _Yes, Sir!_  Cara only observed as she rested her head against her hand. She had barely met the men during the time they planned this, focusing on the planning part, and learning more about viruses. She saw no meaning in getting involved in the hiring of the men or their training, Wesker would lead them, not her, and she trusted him to know who to pick. She had kept it on a friendly level when she met them, and she had made them dinner a few times, but that was it. However; she could tell that they were wondering why she was with them, most likely thinking of her as nothing more but a tactician or a maid, but none of them had said anything about it, most likely because they trusted Wesker. When Wesker was done with the men he turned towards her.  
"Oh, you are expecting me to answer as well?" she asked, watching him in a relaxed way. "Well I have been part of the planning, it's far from my first show, and I worked with you over a year before this, I think you know the answer to the question"  
"I expect respect as you captain" Wesker answered her with a smirk, making her raise an eyebrow.  
"Too bad you stopped being my captain that night in the mansion" she answered but she sat up. "But if it pleases you, I can inform you that I am ready  _captain_ "  
Cara could tell that Wesker expected her to answer  _Yes, sir,_  and she smiled towards him.  
"Don't press your luck Wesker" she only answered and Cara turned towards the men, she could tell that they had observed them, as they had done before. Most likely because she talked to Wesker like no one else, and he accepted that. From what she knew the men had no information about their relationship or who she really was. It was clear to them that she knew him, but nothing more than that, and as it was how she preferred that. As they got closer to the island she prepared her parachute, and on the second lap around the island the door opened and without a doubt she jumped out of the plan, not needing an order to do so.

* * *

 

She landed with ease on the ground, and released herself from the straps, when she heard steps coming towards her and she grabbed her gun. Despite their black outfit and the dark, she was aware that it would be almost impossible to land on the island without someone noticing them. The other had yet to land when a man with gasmask appeared out of the shadows, eyes on the men approaching from the air, but he didn't seem to have noticed her.  
"Don't move!" she said from behind, resulting in the man turning towards her anyway, with pulled gun "Oh for fuck sake"  
"Who are you?" the man seemed to be taken by her mildly irritated voice as he demanded to know.  
"Who are you?" she asked instead, sure she could give him her name, it wouldn't mean anything to him, but she preferred not to, not wanting to give the other man the upper hand. And the other one seemed to think the same.  
"Who are you here with?"  
"Is this what you are going to do? Refuse to answer questions and ask new ones yourself?" once again he seemed to be a bit taken by her relaxed way. "Well no need for me to ask the same, since you are clearly with Umbrella"  
The man didn't answer and Cara smiled.  
"Want a new job instead?" she offered, mostly as a joke.  
"With who?"  
"Wow didn't take you long to turn you back on Umbrella" Cara stated, she never trusted people who turned that easily.  
"You ruined the island within minutes, and not prepared to die for Umbrella, without a good reason, and defending the Ashford's aren't good enough reason"  
"Hello HUNK" Cara looked at Wesker when he walked up behind the man who turned towards the blonde, clearly knowing who he was.  
"I should have guessed" the man at least called HUNK answered, Wesker didn't responded, instead he turned towards her, almost with a questioning look.  
"We are having a job interview" she smiled, and Wesker turned towards the man with gasmask.  
"He is one of the best soldiers Umbrella has, it's all the information I can give you" Wesker said and she could almost hear a warning in the words, but he let the choice up to her. She didn't trust that he turned that easily, despite his reason was logical, however she preferred if she could have one of the men they hired under her, one that she chose on her own. It was a big risk, and a big gamble, she was aware. It could end badly, with her being hurt or dead, but she also knew that she could defend herself, and she had healing magic, and she shrugged her shoulders, lowering her gun, not taking her eyes of the other man. For a second he seemed to think about his options, and she was prepared for an attack but instead he lowered his gun as well, and she smiled.  
"Don't make me regret this" was the only thing she said, and the man didn't answer.  
"He is your responsibility" Wesker warned her and she rolled her eyes.  
"Take care of your own men instead" she only answered as she turned towards HUNK, offering her hand "Cara"  
Once again the man seemed taken by her way before he accepted the hand.  
"HUNK" he answered and she raised her eyebrow.  
"Well guess it has to work for now, let me know when you want to share your real name" she only answered as the last men had landed, getting ready to head out.

* * *

 

Wesker's men had went in different directions, approaching their goals. They couldn't be sure of Alexia's locations, resulting in the only way to find her was searching the island. Their destination was the palace, being the official residence, and if needed they would continue to the private one. HUNK was walking next to her, as she walked behind Wesker, letting him take the lead. The man next to her hadn't uttered a word as they headed towards their goal. Cara hadn't talked to him either, not needing to. She was unsure of what Wesker thought about it, but it was clear that he trusted her judgment and wouldn't question it, and she was pleased by that.

Cara turned to the left when she heard a familiar sound, the sound of B.O.W's. She raised her gun, and pulled the trigger with ease. The body fell to the ground and she kept walking as nothing, but she turned towards HUNK, wishing for an explanation.  
"You bombs destroyed the part where they keep the T-virus" he answered, understanding what she wished to know. Wesker informed his men about the fact and Cara gave HUNK a smile as thanks, as they kept walking.

* * *

 

Despite their studying of the maps, learning the surroundings, they had problem approaching their goal. The constructions on the island was closer to destruction than they had thought, even without the bombs. Cara was aware that the surroundings changed faster than the maps did, and she adjusted to the changes, just as Wesker did. She wasn't sure if HUNK was used to the change or not, and since he covered his face with the mask she couldn't read his expression, but he didn't utter a word about it.

Wesker stopped with a collapsed bridge, it was clear that it was the original way to the resident, however it seemed to have been destroyed before the bombing and Cara turned towards Wesker. It was a large gap, not impossible to jump, but it would provide a challenge. The fall down wouldn't be deadly, not for her and Wesker at least, but it wouldn't be pleasant for her.  
"Know another way in?" she turned towards HUNK.  
"I am only aware that one exist, but not of its location" he answered, if it was true or not she couldn't tell, but she nodded none the less.  
"Then let's jump" she looked at Wesker who didn't say anything, before he started running and made the jump with ease. Cara turned towards HUNK, unsure if he wished to take the jump or not. She was about to tell him it was his choice when he started running. Cara saw that he would have no problem making it, when something tackled him, making him fall towards the ground.  
"HUNK" she run towards the gap, to see what had got the hold of him to see some sort of a Tyrant. "For fuck sake"  
She could see that HUNK seemed to be a bit groggy from the landing most likely, as the creature walked towards it. Cara threw a look at Wesker.  
"Get its attention" she didn't wait for a response before she started making her way down towards the man.

Soon she heard gunshots as Wesker fired towards the creature and she could see that he was on his way down as well. As she landed on the ground she rushed towards the man.  
"You okay?" she asked, she couldn't see any visible injuries, but the man could have broken something she couldn't see.  
"Mm" was the response she got and she needed a bit more than that.  
"Can you move? Any broken bones? Or increasing pain?" she gave the man a bit of time to think about it as she threw an eye on Wesker who had landed on the ground. From what she could see it almost looked like he was playing with the Tyrant, being both faster and smarter than the creature. However, they seemed to be somewhat close in strength.  
"No increasing pain or broken bones, at least not which I can feel" HUNK answered her as he slowly sat up, and he soon tried to stand up, she could see it was on unsteady legs and she offered him a hand, one he accepted without a doubt.  
"Easy" she said waiting for him to be a bit steadier before she helped him to a close rock he could rest against. She turned her head towards Wesker, analysing the situation, but it was clear that Wesker didn't need her assistance as he fired into the creature and it soon fell to the ground. However; she knew that it wouldn't hinder it, from her experience from the mansion and what Wesker told her about Nemesis, you needed more than a handgun to finish it off, however it would be down for a while, and Wesker walked over.

"Cara" he stated and she turned towards him, smiling. From the way Wesker said her name she heard both a question if she was alright, and a hidden lecture.  
"I am alright, and don't you dare to school me. Besides you got to play the knight in shining armour, protecting the lovely lady, wasn't that fun" she answered before she turned towards HUNK. "You ready to continue?"  
The man looked towards the bridge and the climbing they would need to do before he nodded.  
"Let me know if you need to rest, because if don't think Wesker will be too pleased if you fell down once more" Wesker didn't answer her as he started to climbing soon followed by them both.

* * *

 

"Oh for fuck sake" Cara said in a low voice as they got to the doors of the resident, seeing a familiar woman, one she hadn't expected to meet here. Cara looked at Wesker, who almost seemed pleased and she could imagine more than well what thoughts went through his mind. HUNK looked at for him the unfamiliar woman, but neither said or did anything as she turned towards them.  
"Claire, what a lovely surprise" Wesker walked towards the woman.  
"Wesker" the hostile tone was clear and the woman soon turned towards her. "And of course you are here as well"  
Cara didn't answer as she leaned against one of the columns.  
"Who thought I would run into you when I attacked this island" Wesker said with a laugh "All the better for me. Now when the cat dragged in this nice surprise, your so ever caring brother will definitely show up. I must thank you for being such good bait"  
"I don't know why you couldn't forgive him for what he did, or why you are doing this. But I am glad you two broke up!" Claire spitted back making Cara wonder if the other woman had a death wish as Wesker grabbed her throat. Claire met her eyes and Cara raised an eyebrow.  
"I told you that I can't and won't stop him forever" was all she answered as Claire turned towards Wesker again.  
"What are you going to do to him?" she asked, resulting in Wesker giving her a cold smile sending shivers down her spine before he threw her to the ground, walking after her. Cara saw that Claire was in pain from the throw alone, and when Wesker pressed her down with his foot she screamed, earning a laugh from the blonde man.  
"I am going to enjoy seeing his face, when I kill you" Wesker leaned closer and he was about to add something more when he got interrupted by a call. "What is it?"  
"Are you proud following him?" Claire turned towards her once more.  
"Following him? You think of me as a dog?" she asked taking a few steps towards the woman on the ground just as Wesker finished his call. "Problem?"  
"Depends on how you see it" Wesker only answered and she didn't asked for more information as the blonde turned towards Claire, kicking her, resulting in her flying backwords. "Since Chris isn't present, I will let you live a little while longer"  
Cara gave Wesker a look, but didn't say anything, she would never have done that, but it was mainly because she preferred to get future problem out of the way as soon as possible, but as often she accepted Wesker's decision. Cara followed Wesker a few steps as she saw him glancing at a high wall.  
"Tell me where you are going, and you can run along" she informed him and he turned towards her and HUNK. "It will be fine, I am sure we can manage on our own"  
Wesker nodded, showing that he trusted her, but still wished for her to be careful.  
"Head for the training facility" he informed her and she smiled.  
"We will, see you soon" she answered as Wesker pulled her closer, giving her a brief kiss before he jumped over the wall, leaving her with HUNK and Claire who now aimed a gun at her. "Don't do that, I will not help you against him, but if you wish to live, I recommend that you get out of here, away from him, not kill me"  
Claire gave her an angry look before she headed inside the palace and Cara turned towards HUNK.  
"Let's go!"

* * *

 

"Don't move" Cara hindered HUNK in his step before she pointed towards the ceiling and the lickers being there. "How fast are you with your gun?"  
She whispered the words as she looked at the man, and despite not seeing his face she could tell that he was smiling.  
"Kill them as I rush forward" Cara was aware that it was a risk, but if they both shot them from where they were standing, she had a feeling that they would be outnumbered, therefore she hoped HUNK would kill most of them as she moved through them. If he didn't kill them, well she had one hell of a fight before she would kill him, but for now she put her trust in him as she rushed forward, to soon be followed by the lickers, coming after her fast. She could almost feel their breath on her skin as their tongues missed her by inches. She heard their claws, making contact with the walls as they missed her. She avoided another tongue as the first shoot echoed between the walls and the lickers started to drop dead, just as she turned towards HUNK.  
"Get down" she called out to him and he saw that he did that without hesitation as she fired her gun, killing a licker who had come up behind the man. HUNK stood up as the last of the creatures fell, leaving the room covered in blood and their guts. Cara stared at the man, well aware that he had hesitated to kill the creatures, most likely debating if he should let her die or not. She was unsure of his reasons, since she doubted it was because he was loyal to Umbrella. If that was the reason he could have killed her a few times already, but she didn't say anything, instead she gave him a smile.  
"Thank you" she said polite, without receiving an answer "Let's continue"

* * *

 

"Are some of the ones out there your men?" Cara asked when she walked over to the blonde standing at a screen.  
"Yes" he only answered and she shrugged her shoulders, not caring about it. "Everything went well?"  
"We met a few lickers, but I say it went fine, or what do you say HUNK?" she turned towards the man, smiling once more, and he only nodded and she turned towards Wesker once more. "So need any help?"  
"Unless you know how to hack computers, no" he stated and she smiled towards him.  
"Lucky for you I do. I dated a man who thought me a lot. How do you think I managed to alter my file for the job?" she smirked and Wesker didn't answer her, only moved out of the way and she turned towards the screen.  
"Something you are unable to do?"  
"A lot of things, but be quiet, I need to concentrate. I haven't worked with technology this old in a long time" Cara only answered before she turned towards the computer, and for a second she could tell that Wesker thought of disturbing her, but he hindered himself.

"Alexia!" Wesker turned towards the screen when a woman appeared, singing. Cara saw that the blonde held another man in her arms, at least wounded if not dead. "No she's already awake"  
"Awake?" Cara felt like she had missed some information.  
"The men gathered information that the one we thought was Alexia was her brother Alfred" Wesker pointed at the man in the woman's arms. "Dressed as Alexia. The real one isn't on the island. The information said she was put in a coma, to be able to handle the virus. I had hoped she hadn't awakened. However her location is unknown"  
"Hm, guess it isn't anymore. According to this log, Alfred sent a plain to Antarctica not long ago carrying Claire and a man named Steve, before he bordered one himself" Cara showed Wesker the log. "Guess it isn't random?"  
"There is an old base down there, said to be abounded"  
"Clearly that's not the case" Cara pointed at the screen "So Antarctica?"  
Wesker only nodded, and he intended to inform his men when Cara stopped him.  
"We have company!"  
"Chris" Wesker almost growled and Cara smiled, but she didn't comment it. "I don't have time to deal with him personally as it is now"  
Wesker turned towards a cage of some sort and as it opened it revealed a hunter, larger than the ones she had encountered before. Wesker picked something up, and as he started it and let it go, the hunter followed and she looked at it fascinated.  
"Later" Wesker gave her a look and she smiled as he headed out through the door towards his men and Cara turned towards HUNK.

"You want to come along, or do you wish to leave?" she asked.  
"Why didn't you inform him?" he asked instead and she leaned against the desk.  
"You thought I would? Well at first he would most likely kill you, and I don't think that's what you wish for. And second, I could have killed you myself if I wanted, but you did come through, so what's the point?"  
HUNK seemed to be unsure of what to answer and she didn't press him about it. She still didn't trust him, but he had come thorough for her when she needed it, so she saw no reason to be acting hostile.  
"I will follow you to Antarctica, I have been there before" he answered and she smiled.  
"Great, glad to know that someone if familiar with the place. So let's go HUNK, Wesker isn't the most patient man out there"  
"It's Ethan" he answered and she turned towards him with another smile.  
"Nice to meet you, and don't worry, your secret is safe with me" he didn't answer her as they went after Wesker.

* * *

 

Despite that she had changed hr outfit to something warmer she couldn't hinder herself from shivering, and it wasn't to surprising, the temperatures in Antarctica was brutal.  
"Here" Wesker placed his jacket around her and she looked at him, as he stood next to her, only dressed in a sweater.  
"Are you going to be alright?"  
"The virus keeps me warm" he answered and she nodded, feeling pleased and the extra layer helped against the cold.  
"So where too?" she turned towards Ethan who had observed them, just as the others.  
"I am unsure of Alexia's whereabouts, but a calculated guess would be the lab or the private resident." He informed them and Cara turned towards Wesker, leaving the decision up to him.  
"Are you able to draw a map?" Wesker asked him and Ethan nodded and Cara handed him what he needed.  
"I want you" Wesker pointed at some of his men "To search the laboratory, the rest of you follow me"  
"Yes, Sir!" the men answered, half of them heading out, the other half following them.

* * *

 

She observed the air around her, creating condensation for every breath she took. It had been a long time since she felt such coldness or even worst. The closest thing would probably be when she travelled to the North pole with Zuko, because traveling with Link had brought her to colder places, just as Fai's home world, she was pleased that it wasn't that extreme. However; traveling to said destination had been planned and she had been prepared, in this case she wasn't, not as much as least. She had packed some protection against the coldness, being prepared for almost everything after a few years, but she didn't pack everything essential to visit Antarctica. Wesker turned towards her, checking on her and she thought of it as sweet, but it was unnecessary. She gave him a smile but shook her head in response and he turned away, continuing walking next to Ethan, who showed the way.

* * *

 

Cara had barely time to react as the floor gave in under her, resulting in her falling together with most of Wesker's men. She hit the floor hard, just as she heard a laugh spreading through the speakers, a laugh she expected belonged to Alexia. She slowly turned her head towards Wesker's men to find that most of them were already dead due to the fall, and the ones who wasn't were in great pain. She supressed her own pain, mostly coming from her head, shoulders and legs, knowing it would heal soon.  
"Cara?" she heard a voice and she soon saw Chris standing over her and she sighed.  
"Please tell me this is a bad dream" she said, more to herself than Chris. She wasn't surprised that he had survived the hunter, but she didn't know how he ended up here, and she was in too much pain to deal with him.  
"You are alive?"  
"Clearly" she answered closing her eyes when a wave of pain hit her.  
"Let me help you" Chris was on the brink of moving her and she shouted to hinder him.  
"Don't touch me!"  
"Let me aid you" Chris almost begged and she was about to answer when she heard someone land on the ground behind her, she guessed it was Wesker, and she soon got it confirmed when he laughed.

"Long-time no seen Chris"  
"Wesker?" Chris took his eyes of her, looking at their former captain. "You're alive as well?"  
"Did you mourn?" Wesker taunted him, and Cara could see the anger all over Chris face.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I came to ensure that Riddle was alive" he looked at her and she nodded as another wave of pain hit her. Her body worked to heal itself, but it took some time.  
"You're with him?"  
"Is that a question, or are you judging me?" Cara answered giving Chris a look, far from pleased with his tone.  
"What made you crawl out of what whole you were hiding in?" Chris looked disgusted at Wesker, while he gave her a pitiful look, as he wished she knew better than this.  
"I came to find Alexia and the virus she carries"  
"Wait, you attacked the island, and my sister!" before Chris had a chance to raise his gun Wesker pushed him through the room. Cara heard how Chris made contact with the wall before he landed on the floor. Wesker gave her a concerned look, and she replayed with a smile, encourage him to go after Chris, there was nothing he could do for her anyway.  
"Meeting your sister there was nothing than luck. However, attacking her gave me some satisfying, not as much as this though" Wesker lifted Chris from the floor and nailed him against the wall. "You have no idea how much I hate you"  
"Because I cheated, that's pity, even for you"  
"Far from it. It's because you ruined my plans at the mansion" he said and lifted Chris higher and the other man started struggling, managing to remove Wesker's glasses.  
"Your eyes" Chris almost sounded sad, making Wesker laughed.  
"Don't be upset Chris, you will not see them again" Cara could hear that Chris had trouble breathing, soon to be covered up by an sounding alarm as a door opened. Carefully she turned her heads towards the sound, only to meet the eyes of a hunter crawling through the spring, soon followed by its comrades.  
"Enjoy your last moments alive" Alexia's voice echoed through the speakers, making Wesker threw Chris away, rushing to her side, kicking one of the creatures, just as she started to feel their breath on her skin.  
"Thank you"  
"I apologise for this" he took her in his arms and she closed her eyes, handling the pain as well as she could. "I will send your sister to you Chris"  
Wesker laughed before he jumped up through the whole, landing on the platform above. The surviving men had climbed up with the help from the others, and as they approached they were looking at her, and she almost told them to quit it.

"You can leave me here" she looked at Wesker who stopped, almost as she had uttered something completely idiotic.  
"And if an enemy comes?"  
"I shoot them" she answered bluntly "I will be alright in a while, and I can come after you then"  
"And if your father would come?"  
Cara was silent for a few seconds before she meet his eyes.  
"I shoot myself" if her father would find her again and she saw no other option, she would kill herself rather than return to him. Wesker didn't answer her as he carefully started walking once more.  
"You are so stubborn. What if an enemy comes for you? Shall you throw me aside so you can defend yourself? Or do you wish for both of us to die?" At those words Wesker smirked and he sighed.  
"You have very little faith in me Riddle"  
"Pfft, we both know that isn't true" she answered, leaning towards his chest, knowing she couldn't get away, unless she wanted to hurt herself even more. She looked at Wesker who seemed far too proud for her liking and she sighed as they continued through the base.

* * *

 

"Oh, so you survived" Alexia's sounded more bored than anything else as they entered the room.  
"Hello Alexia" Wesker carefully let her down on the ground and Cara leaned against the wall, already feeling better, she could at least stand.  
"You can't have it!" Alexia stated before Wesker was able to ask. Or Cara doubted he would ask as much as order her, but none the less, the woman made her point clear. "Because you are not worthy of it"  
"Holy Shit" Cara didn't turn towards the man saying it, keeping her eyes on Alexia as she turned into…something, she wasn't sure of what she become, but it was clear that she had mutated with the virus. Due to the information Wesker had given her, she wasn't as surprised. Alexia's father had injected himself as well, but with less good result, according to the rumours, and Wesker had said that mutations wasn't uncommon when you adapted a virus to your body. However; she hadn't seen anything like it, if you didn't count Lisa, but she hadn't been able to control what she was injected with, Alexia seemed to be able. Alexia laughed once more as she went after Wesker, who avoided the attack. She followed Wesker with her eyes, so far she had seen no reason to be worry, no matter what he fought, but this was different. Alexia wasn't as fast as Wesker, but not far from it, and even if she was sure that the woman couldn't compete in strength against her former captain, she had powers he clearly hadn't. Unsure of how a virus could make it possible to handle fire as you were a bender, she watched as the blonde started setting the entry on fire. The stairs started catching fire, filling the room with smoke, and even if it yet had to reach them, she saw no reason to let it.  
"Come on" she looked at Ethan, before she slowly started making her way towards the exist. She could walk but it wasn't without pain, but she endured it, preferring that over burning. The men who Wesker had hired seemed to be unsure of how to act, seeing her leave but their boss still fighting whatever Alexia now was. "Get out, he will be fine!"  
She didn't had any authority over them, and they knew it as well as her, but knowing that she knew Wesker better than them, and the wish to survive, they obeyed none the less, hoping not to waken their captains anger. Cara threw a look at Wesker, hoping he really would be alright. She was aware of that the mutation in his blood made him endure things none of them did, but to what extent she was unsure of. If she was able to use magic, she could have aided him without a problem, but without it, she would just get in his way. She threw one last look before she left the room.

The smoke had yet to reach the hallway outside and they all took deep breath, feeling pleased to have escaped the room. The men looked at her, almost as they expected an order but she was silent, only looking at the door. She couldn't care less what the men thought or waited for, if she knew Wesker would win or leave the room unharmed, she would have left all of them in there. She almost wished she had when they raised their gun almost shooting Wesker as he opened the door, they were clearly scared that it could be Alexia. Cara glanced at him, seeing that his sweater was missing a part of his arm, and the skin was red. She didn't utter a word as she walked over, a tube of cream in her hand, and she carefully placed it on the irritated and hurt skin. Wesker gave her a pleasing smile and when she was done she punched his arm, not nearly enough to hurt him badly, but enough to make him feel it.  
"You are going to be the death of me!" she only said, earning a laugh from Wesker as he lifted her in his arms once more. "I can walk myself, as you just saw"  
"You aren't walking, you are limping" he only answered as he turned towards his men. "Barricade the door"  
"She's alive?"  
"You sound disappointed" Wesker looked at her as he started walking away from the room.  
"You are slipping"  
"She tried to make me follow her as she left the room, but I got informed that the other group found Claire's companion Steve, infected with the virus. It wasn't the original plan, but transporting him to the aircraft is more effective. Having no plan to get burned alive, as a witch" she raised an eyebrow at that statement "I apologise for my choice of words"  
"No need" a laugh escaped her as they continued walking.

* * *

 

"I wouldn't do that my dear" the voice was sarcastic as they reached the platform. Claire was trying to enter the airplane, to no one's surprise.  
"You're hurt. Good!" Claire looked at her and she sighed.  
"At this point I am almost begging you to kill her!" Cara looked at Wesker as he let her down from his arms, and she stood up this time without a problem.  
"Get ready for take-off" Wesker ordered his men who obeyed, before he rushed towards Claire who had no time to react, before Wesker had captured her. Cara had already gotten bored with the girl, and she couldn't care less what Wesker did with her.  
"You want something warm to drink?" she asked Ethan instead passing both of them, followed by the other man, who despite that she couldn't read his features, seemed more bored than she was. "So what do you wish for? Tea, coffee or alcohol?"  
"Tea" he answered and she smiled.  
"You are a wise man"

Cara handed over the cup to HUNK, and for a second she wondered if she should offer him a straw, but as he removed the mask it wasn't needed.  
"Well almost thought you didn't have a face" she smiled towards the man, who seemed to be similar to the age she portrayed, with his black hair and light beard in a mess.  
"Thank you" he looked at the cup and she shrugged her shoulders and took her own.  
"We are ready for take-off" the pilot informed her and she nodded.  
"Let me see if he's done" she walked towards the platform, followed by Ethan. She was unsure of his reasons, and once again she didn't ask. As she stepped outside, the cold hit her once more and she cupped the warm beverage between her hands a bit harder. As she took the steps done she saw that Wesker hadn't killed Claire yet, however Chris had made them company.  
"Great" she muttered, not wishing to deal with him as well.

"Let her go!" Chris shouted and Cara raised an eyebrow, wondering if that has every worked. "You don't want to kill her! You want to kill me!"  
"You assuming I don't aim to kill you both" Wesker taunted, having no intention to let Claire go, and Chris felt silent for a few seconds, before he turned towards her.  
"Are you okay with this?" Cara took a few steps down before she stayed next to Wesker.  
"With what? Taking a hostage? Threating you? Killing her? Or with something else?" she tilted her head to the side "You think I would stand here, relaxed and don't batch an eye if I wasn't. You think I am unaware of what he is doing or planning to do, and just happened to end up here for some reason. If I wasn't okay with it, I would have left him at the mansion Chris"  
"…" Chris seemed even more unsure of what to answer "I never know you, did I?"  
"Depends, to some extent you did." Was all she answered before she turned towards Wesker. "We are ready to go"  
He nodded, before he turned towards Chris, smirking as he pulled the trigger. The snow got red, covered in blood, just as part Wesker and Cara. She turned towards him giving him an irritated look because of that, and the loud ringing in her ears, making it almost impossible for her to hear Chris scream. Wesker let go of Claire, making her sink to the ground, landing in her own blood. Wesker didn't take his eyes of Chris, as he smiled coldly and Cara turned towards her formed team member.  
"I will kill you for this!" Chris screamed, as he got lost in his anger, forgetting he was armed with a gun he grabbed a pipe, rushing forwards towards Wesker, when Cara raised her gun and fired. The bullet hit its target between the eyes, resulting in Chris falling down in his step. Wesker turned towards her he seemed colder than she had ever seemed him before, and for a second she thought he would hit her in anger.  
"Do that and you will be dead before you can blink" she warned him as she walked past him to take her seat on the plane.

* * *

 

"Hi" she kneeled down as soon as she entered the house, and she was almost overrun by the dogs. It hadn't been an option to bring them along, she knew that, but she had missed them none the less.  
"That's…" Ethan started as he had stopped by her side. The other men had gone to their quarters and Wesker who hadn't talked to her on the flight back went to the lab. Ethan who had never been to their house, had no idea where to go.  
"Gus and Gizmo, they have been with me since the mansion incident" Cara answered with a smile "And Lady of course, bought her before"  
Ethan didn't say anything more as she stood up.  
"Let me show you to your room" she had offered Ethan the chance to stay with them longer if he wished, and if not, she would pay him for this one time. The man had thought about it on the plane back and finally decided to stay. She started walking towards a part of the building they had set off for the people they hired, the dogs followed her close by. Most of Wesker's men shared rooms, if it was out of free will or not she couldn't tell, but she had informed Wesker that she wished to have a few empty rooms, if she hired someone, so Ethan could get one of his own.  
"Here"  
Ethan stepped inside the simple but cosy room, however he showed no reaction as he did.  
"Decorate it as you wish. There is a kitchen further down the corridor, but if you get tired of the others, or anything else, you can always come over to our part and borrow that kitchen, or I can make you something" she offered and he looked at her with a nod "And if Wesker gives you problem or anything, let me know and I will talk to him"  
Ethan was still silent, but she could tell that he wondered about them, but she had no wish to talk about that, not with a stranger at least. She may call Barry later, just not yet.  
"Anyway, hope you like it"  
"Thank you" he said before she closed the door, heading towards their kitchen.

* * *

 

Cara looked down at the sink where the shuttered plate was, together with her blood. She dropped it, cutting herself badly, normally her magic would have taken care of it, but she hindered it unconsciously. She looked at it as it coloured the otherwise white plate red. She was angry, but if she was angry with herself or Wesker she didn't know, maybe it was both. She was angry at Wesker for even thinking of hitting her, but she was almost angrier at herself for not understanding why. She had been deep in thoughts trying to find the answer when she felt a hand up on her wound, there was no need for her to turn around to know it was Wesker. The other man didn't say anything as he tried to hinder the bleeding by adding pressure to the wound, she stopped hindering the magic and the wound started to heal up, and Wesker let go of her. The water came on and she started to was her arm and hands, together with the plate, removing the blood before she turned towards Wesker. She met the yellow eyes, and they were no longer cold, rather worried.  
"Don't be" Wesker seemed to be unsure of what to say, and they stood there in silence.

"The mutation made the anger worse than anything I ever felt before" Wesker informed her and she nodded. It could explain it, however he had never been angry at her before so she was unsure.  
"It's alright. I don't care if you get angry, even if it's on me. You get angry at people, just don't ever hit me!" she wasn't sure if she warned him, or begged him this time.  
"I don't intend to" he slowly reached out to her and she smiled, stepping into his arms, pleased to do so.  
"Then we won't have a problem. So care to inform me why you got angry?" she wondered and he became silence ones more, placing his head up on hers.  
"I can't be sure" he started and she let him take the time he needed. "I wish I could inform you that it was out of pride and that I was displeased that I wasn't the one pulling the trigger. However, I fear it was more an impulse from the past. I didn't thought I cared about Chris anymore, didn't when I killed Claire, I was even pleased when I heard him scream, but seeing him die was different"  
Cara took a step back so she could meet his eyes, smiling as she did.  
"I say it's a normal reaction, and I apologise that I killed him"  
"Don't!" Wesker gave her a stern look "Your actions was justified and I apologise for my reaction"  
Cara didn't say anything, instead she kissed the other man before she smiled.  
"How about ordering a pizza?"

* * *

 

Cara looked up from her book when the doorbell rang. They had been home for a few days and she had continued re-reading one of her potions-books she had started with before they left. She was surprised that it was someone at their door. Wesker hadn't informed her that he had hired someone new, they had no neighbours and no one from town would walk up here for a simple hello. She grabbed her knife, placing it behind her back, pretending to be friendly, unsure of who it was as she walked towards the door, dogs following. They sat down before she opened the door. She hadn't had a clear thought who it could be on the other side, or what to expect, but it wasn't what she saw.  
"Wesker!" she screamed before she turned towards a bloody Barry with a sleeping Sherry in his arms. Wesker was soon by her side, seeing to be as surprised as she was, before he took Sherry from his friend and Cara let him in. She had no idea what had happened, but Barry was in a state of shock and anger. Wesker walked towards the sofa she had just been sitting on, placing Sherry there. Cara went to the liquid cabinet, grabbing a bottle of whiskey, Barry seemed to be needing a drink first and when she handed it to him, he soon emptied the glass demanding a refill, which he drank just as fast. Cara gave Wesker a worried look.  
"Barry?" Wesker's tone was gentle, almost as he had talked to Sherry, making the older man at look at the blonde.  
"They are dead! All of them, they killed them! They came at night, and killed my girls. I could do nothing as they screamed" Barry shacked as he said those words.  
"Who came?" Wesker asked.  
"I don't know" Barry looked at his bloody hands, and Cara took them.  
"You need to sleep, and in meantime, me and Wesker will see what we can find out" Cara shook her head when he was on the brink of answering something "Tomorrow. Come on, listen to me"  
Cara started guiding Barry to one of the guest rooms in their part of the house. As she walked their she grabbed the blue potion, knowing Barry would need it to be able to sleep. She helped him into bed, and making him drink the potion was easier than she thought.  
"Find them kiddo, I want to kill them" Barry whispered to her before he feel asleep. She looked at him, and the only thing she could hope was that it wasn't her father's men who had done it.


End file.
